<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Higher Education by WambraViralata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830194">Higher Education</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WambraViralata/pseuds/WambraViralata'>WambraViralata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, F/M, Romance and Fluff, Sadayo Joins The Thieves!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WambraViralata/pseuds/WambraViralata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU series focusing on Tokyo's most eminent delinquent Thief, his Maid by moonlight, and what happens when the Metaverse is Shujin's worst kept secret. Leaving the rating up for possible smut in the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Kawakami Sadayo, Kawakami Sadayo &amp; Ren Amamiya, Kawakami Sadayo/Kurusu Akira, Kawakami Sadayo/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. King of Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> I can take your pain away </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you tear down your fortress of memory </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can take your pain away </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You don’t always need to be strong </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dawn was an ambulance siren, faraway and fading, but loud enough to crest the waves of her sleep-addled mind. Practiced hands reached for the phone in the darkness, perched precariously at the edge of the mattress and connected by umbilical to its life giving source of power. The bleary numbers gradually cleared as her eyes focused, taunting her from behind a cracked screen. She wasn’t late, far from it, actually, but she was just early enough that it would behoove her to not fall asleep again and-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And what? Be late? What are they gonna do, fire me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes she wondered what would happen if she just stopped going in. Would they notice? Would the students just go about their day, directed by disembodied voice and bell to their classes, meanwhile the papers mounted on her desk, waiting for a teacher that never arrived, until it all collapsed? </p><p> </p><p>Light filtered in slowly, soon overwhelmed by a cold fluorescent bulb, revealing a room that was just wide enough to stretch her legs in. Open bills lay stacked on a coffee table, sitting across from a chair occupied by a disguise hastily discarded, hanging limp on a coat hanger like a hero’s cape forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Young, still young, she confirmed, the bags under her eyes adding to a serious-slash-tired demeanor that thankfully kept most away on public transit but invited unwelcome comments about smiling more often from certain coworkers who would do well to keep their massive chins tucked in lest someone clock them upside the head. The woman spit out the last of the toothpaste and rinsed it out, pulling on a cozy, striped yellow sweater that resembled the sunrise she couldn’t see from this side of the apartment complex. Having donned her suit of armor, and brandishing a thermos of light and sweet, Sadayo Kawakami was as ready as she was ever going to be to face a Tuesday. And so she charged, headlong into battle, ready to mold young minds, whether they wanted it or not.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Rule number one: I’m not your father. Rule number two: Don’t embarrass me. Rule number three-” Sojiro paused on the third finger, tapping it in succession as the thought got further and further away. His young ward bristled in the fake leather seat, the sun beginning to cook him in broiling exhaust and the overpowering smell of cologne. Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons crooned over the car radio while the man in the driver’s seat cleared his throat and resumed.</p><p> </p><p>“Rule number three: Keep your damn nose clean. I’ve read your file, and you’ve got another thing coming if you think I won’t tell the state that you’re running around decking people in broad daylight. Get a hobby, get a job, or so help me God I will put you to work. I don’t take freeloaders.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren sized him up, the dapper older gentleman in a cream white suit speaking as if he were about to backhand him and tell the boy to come back with his money. This and more retorts simmered in the back of his mind, eyes inscrutable behind a pair of black rimmed lenses.  </p><p> </p><p>“Understood.” He added “Sir” after a short pause.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get smart with me, boy. We’ve still got this hearing at school to sit through, and we’d be there already if SOME people knew that green means GO!” </p><p> </p><p>The subsequent lean on the horn was but one cry of many, the traffic moving slower than the cholesterol in his arteries. Eventually, their destination came into view, a squat monolith of concrete and glass, nestled in between the other gray stacks, its wide stairs welcoming in a throng of students like the maw of a great beast. </p><p> </p><p>“Shujin Prep, not an easy school to get into, especially with your grades.” Sojiro remarked, parking the car and slipping a few coins in the meter. “If I were you, I’d just be glad they didn’t haul your ass to juvie.” </p><p> </p><p>“Guess somebody up there’s looking out for me.” </p><p> </p><p>That got the first smile he’d seen from the man all day. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, kid, I guess they are.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hearings, parent-teacher conferences, none of these were new to Ren. The permanent record that so many students feared, a monument to all their sins, had been paraded around in front of him so many times that the effect had long since worn off. Terms like “issues with authority” and “needs to apply himself” were now more frequent guests at these meetings than his actual parents were . This time was no different, a bald man who resembled a toad in a tweed suit reading out the usual while Sojiro looked like he’d rather be pouring coffee. </p><p> </p><p>“Pardon me, Principal?” </p><p> </p><p>Three men turned their heads in unison, landing on sunshine in a sweater and blue skirt. The more of her that became visible as she stepped into the room, the straighter Ren sat in his chair, out of respect, of course. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re late.” All the Principal was missing was a cigar the size of a baby’s forearm to complete the look of a cartoon villain, but the young woman who sidled up to his desk had a certain classic quality to her as well, the kind one might find on faded centerfolds, or painted on the sides of fighter planes. Now there was a sight he could see himself pledging allegiance to. </p><p> </p><p>“My apologies, Mr. Kobayakawa, it won’t happen again.” She bowed, hands clasped together at her waist. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmph. Now, where was I?” He looked around the office, surrounded by plaques and shiny frames, a bit hard to make out in direct sunlight with all the glare, but the golden light provided the teacher with an almost halo like quality. At least, he assumed she was a teacher. Otherwise, he’d be going out of his way to get sent to the principal’s office. </p><p> </p><p>“I believe you were just about to introduce-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course.” He brushed off the boy like an annoying insect. “Ms. Kawakami here is going to be your homeroom teacher: class 2-1, as it were. She’ll bring you up to speed on any class material you have missed out on thus far. In addition, she will be taking special interest in your conduct in particular to ensure you adhere to our school’s rigorous standards and bring pride to our sterling reputation. We take all kinds, Mr. Amamiya, but in doing so, we expect diligence, excellence, and obedience. Are we clear?”</p><p> </p><p>Ren’s attention had been fixated on a fly buzzing near the man’s head, and did a remarkable job of seeming as though he’d imbibed every word like it was the gospel truth.</p><p> </p><p>“Crystal, sir.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now you, sign these papers and let’s get a move on.” He and Sojiro eyed each other with equal contempt, leaving Ren to address the other occupant in the room.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hi. I’m Ren, Ren Amamiya.” He introduced himself. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, I read your file.” She replied, keeping a clipboard close to her chest.</p><p> </p><p><em> So you think you know me? </em> He kept the response poised just behind his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>“Find anything good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just the parts that weren’t covered in red ink.”</p><p> </p><p>From where Sadayo was standing, he didn’t look at all like the youth in rebellion that his record had painted such a vivid picture of. His posture was relaxed, eyes studious, hands soft and slender like those of a musician. The most unruly thing about him was his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Impressed?” </p><p> </p><p>The attempt at cockiness was cute, but he was a little too eager to ruffle feathers in front of these old birds. His smile didn’t last long, the Principal puffing his chest and reviewing the forms from Ren’s newly instated legal guardian. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, everything seems to be in order. Welcome to Shujin Academy, young man.” He shook Ren’s hand, or more accurately, his whole arm. “We have high hopes for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for believing in me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well… Kawakami, take them away.”</p><p> </p><p>Sojiro, ever the gentleman, opened the door for the two of them as they exited the stuffy office, now witness to the river of bodies in red, black, and white uniforms. </p><p> </p><p>“You seem familiar, have I seen you around somewhere?” The older man remarked, pulling on his goatee as if the memory would come out with it. </p><p> </p><p>“God, I haven’t been teaching here <em> that </em> long, have I?” Sadayo chuckled. “No, old timer, I just blew into town.”</p><p> </p><p>Sojiro gave a shrug that said <em> can’t blame a guy for trying </em> and gracefully bowed out. </p><p> </p><p>“Until next time. Get home safe, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren nodded in return, turning back to the teacher and her crossed arms. No matter where she was, it looked like there was somewhere else she’d rather be, in contrast to Ren, who seemed like he could lean against thin air and still look comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Makes two of us, I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Two of what, exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Out of towners.” And didn’t he know it, the eyes and hands that passed him by averting their gaze and holding onto their backpacks a bit tighter, thinking they were out of earshot. “Care to show a guy around?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, I’ve been working here for years, but the last thing I need is some kid’s dad hounding me for extracurricular activities.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a problem you run into often?” Ren prodded, a problem solver at heart. “And Sojiro isn’t my dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know. Come on over to the teacher’s lounge.” </p><p> </p><p>Sadayo sidestepped the question and directed him to her office, really more of a cubicle in an arrangement of about a dozen others, their walls felled in what was called an open floor plan to increase workflow but really just led to awkward eye contact.  Her desk in particular was festooned with papers and notes, brown rings left as evidence of the many cups of coffee it took to power through the day. </p><p> </p><p>“So, here’s all the things you’ll need to get started. First, your student ID-” Most treated it like a mugshot, but even in wallet photo form, Ren seemed to be giving the camera a sly grin like he knew something they didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“And the Student Handbook.” She hefted up a hardcover doorstop of a book that needed another round of dusting off. “Oh, and shoot- Where is it? I know I have a few lying around here somewhere...” </p><p> </p><p>The woman rifled through her desk drawer, pulling one out far enough that a splash of color caught Ren’s eye amid all the detritus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Feeling Lonely? Place Need Sprucing Up? Our Girls Are ‘Maid’ To Order! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The loud, bright pink letters flashed like a neon sign in his mind, gone altogether too quickly when she slammed the drawer shut and shoved a lanyard into his hand. He swore he heard her mutter “Unbelievable...” under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything alright?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, it’s fine.” She waved him off, though there was some color to her cheeks now. “Just been one of those days. Anyhow, I know the Principal said that I’d be taking special interest in your case, as I take an interest in all my students, but I’m also a busy woman, so that doesn’t mean you can just call me out of the blue. Any conferences or anything have to be scheduled a week ahead of time.”</p><p> </p><p>“You give out your phone number to students?</p><p> </p><p>“I-” She closed her eyes and breathed out through her nose. “I don’t give it out to just anyone. It’s a privilege, but one that will be swiftly revoked if you overstep <em> my </em> boundaries. Understand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Ren quickly whipped out his phone and offered it to her.</p><p> </p><p><em> Jeez, this one’s nicer than mine. For a delinquent, he isn’t exactly strapped for cash. </em> Her gaze wandered over the strange icon in the shape of an eye, but she thought little of it. <em> Is that the one they use to make dance videos of? God help me if Chouno wants to do one of those with us teachers. </em></p><p> </p><p>“There, all done.” She handed it back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent. Do you prefer Ms. Kawakami or Sadayo?”</p><p><br/>
“Just Sadayo is fine.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, is this the part where I meet the class president and get sworn in?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to. Word of advice, it gets cliquey around here, and transfers are rare this late in the year, so everyone’s kind of abuzz. It might be best to keep a low profile.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it better to make a strong first impression?” He leaned against her desk.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Like you’re doing right now?” She leaned further back into her chair. “Look, I know it’s hard on your first day, those whispers in the hallway aren’t exactly quiet, but the school is pretty tough on the whole sink or swim mentality. I try my best with all my students but-”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t protect them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Protect is a pretty strong word.” She raised an eyebrow. “We’re a little short staffed at the moment, so I sub in when I can.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be seeing a lot of each other then.” </p><p> </p><p>“Seems that way. Who knows, if I do this job too well he might make me a guidance counselor too.” Sadayo gave a hollow laugh. “Now, is there anything else I can help you with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like me to bring you some yakisoba bread?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha, yeah sure, whatever, I’ll have you know the position of class clown is already occupied by Ryuji Sakamoto, so you’re going to have to find another niche.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bet on it.” </p><p> </p><p>He thanked her for the welcome gift and left, closing the door behind him, and opening her up to interrogation. No sooner had the boy left that Chouno came scurrying over with the coffee she’d been nursing and sat right across from her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, was that the new transfer student? That was totally him, right?” Their resident English teacher was an excitable woman who seemed to revel in high school gossip now even more than when she was the subject, clasped hands churning a cauldron of rumor. “Wow, he looks… intense. Did he really throw a guy into traffic?”</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t kill anybody, Chouno. If you must know, it was an aggravated assault charge.” Sadayo rubbed her temples. “He shoved a man down on the sidewalk, not in the middle of the street.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...” She seemed almost disappointed. “Well either way, that’s still pretty tough. We don’t have anything like that here, I mean, the most physical anyone gets outside of gym class is the chess club when they have to share a room with the forensics team. Also, you wouldn’t think that he beat a guy up just by looking at him, he’s so thin, like he might just blow away in the wind. He looks like one of those k-pop boys, do you listen to any of that stuff? My students-” </p><p> </p><p>Sadayo looked at her thermos, much too light to be dealing with any of this right now. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sounds great. Listen, I’m gonna go get some coffee-” She stood up and was nearly knocked over by a wall of muscle named Kamoshida. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey ladies, am I interrupting something?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, a faded t-shirt a size too small blaring “RISE. GRIND. REPEAT.” at her in all caps. “Passed by that new kid on my way in, I was expecting some hardass I’d have to whip into shape, but he looks more pussy than, well-” </p><p> </p><p>Kamoshida coughed, remembering the mandatory sensitivity training he’d endured over the last quarter. </p><p> </p><p>“You know what I mean, kid’s wrists are like limp noodles, probably don't weigh more than a buck twenty soaking wet. Tell you what, if it was me that got my ass beat by a kid like that, it’s a wrap, cause I’m sure as shit not showing my face around here again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the analysis, coach.” Kawakami attempted to maneuver around him on her way to the coffee machine. “I guess if he’s not up to your standards that means you won’t pull him out of class for practice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you two are about molding young minds, I’ve gotta put these kids to work.” His flexing threatened to pop the whole shirt off at any moment. “I’m over here cooking a National Championship Team three years running, and you don’t make an omelet like that without cracking a few eggs. So I apologize if one of ‘em misses your Spanish quiz or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then-”</p><p> </p><p>“And speaking of.” He blocked her escape once more, grin set to shit-eating mode. “I’ll need to borrow your boy Mishima during sixth period.”</p><p> </p><p>“What for?” Just the other day, Sadayo had watched the boy fall asleep in the middle of class. The others had pointed and laughed when he answered her question with a snore, but he looked so tired, she decided to let it slide. </p><p> </p><p>“Pfft, what for? He’s the ball handler, Kawakami. It’s a dirty job, but someone’s gotta do it, and I won’t take no for an answer.”</p><p> </p><p>Volleyball was the second most popular sport at Shujin after favorites, and in Kobayakawa’s eyes, she knew firmly where she stood in the rankings. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just that he’s been falling behind, so I’ve had to take time to help him out, and now I’ve got this new kid-”</p><p> </p><p>“And what, they’re supposed to swap places? Me trade one wimp for another? Boy, I’d love for that delinquent to get up in my face, I’d lay his ass out like a lawn chair- POW!”</p><p> </p><p>Kamoshida’s playful jab landed on a tupperware bowl being carried by one of their coworkers off to his left. Sighing heavily, Mr. Uchimaru looked down at the cake pops that lay scattered at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“My wife made these for everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“My bad. Sorry, boss.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadayo rolled her eyes and helped her beleaguered coworker clean up. She didn’t know quite what to expect when she took this job, but it wasn’t worth what they were paying her. All the prestige and polish on the Shujin name didn’t exactly rub off on payday. If you worked here, you did it out of passion, and they sure didn’t let you forget it. The woman’s phone buzzed at her desk, inviting eyes from her other colleague. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh shit, clients already? I’m not even off ‘til 4:30!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Just who is it that’s always messaging you, Sadayo? I’m <em> dying </em> to know.” Chouno leaned over the table, making Kawakami self-conscious about the depth of her own neckline. </p><p> </p><p>“No one in particular, just spam.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If only you knew how bad things really were. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A ruckus was what she had envisioned, maybe even hoped for, but to her surprise and everyone else’s chagrin, the transfer student caused no more of an uproar than Pizza Fridays at the cafeteria. He was calm, precise, and rather terse in his replies, impressing some of the student body with his ability to recall random facts and irritating others, but it wasn’t the sort of drama that kept the rumor mill going. At first, she thought his file had been sent to them by accident and maybe some other academy had received a teenage ruffian who had their principal in a headlock right now. Such wishful thinking proved to be untrue, though he did make fast friends with Sakamoto, so perhaps there was a rebellious spirit in there after all. </p><p> </p><p>It would not be inaccurate to say that she spent that first day feeling as though she were being watched, and not in the usual way. Sometimes, she’d catch his eye, hand propping up his chin, other times he’d be looking out the window or jotting something down in a notebook, but her instincts told her the lecture wasn’t the only thing he was studying. Perhaps it was just nerves, he had come on rather strong in the teacher’s lounge, though that behavior was more excusable from a kid going through a phase than a grown ass man. Whatever, he wouldn’t be the first one to harbor a crush, or the last, but she wasn’t here to play along with anyone’s fantasies of Mrs. Robinson. </p><p> </p><p>“Something to share with the class, Mr. Amamiya?” She called him out, the boy having set up a little fortress of notebooks in a rather poor attempt to mask the fact that he’d been on his phone the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>“Just using my phone to do some calculations.” </p><p> </p><p>“And? Did you arrive at the answer?”</p><p> </p><p>He squinted at the algebra problem on the board, not his strongest subject. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna say 2x.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s 2x <em> squared </em>, Mr. Amamiya. Remember your PEMDAS, people, it’ll save your skin on a pop quiz. Now, dismissed.”</p><p> </p><p>She expected him to linger, or at least offer a witty reply as he passed, but no. If anything, he seemed relieved that class was over, chatting up Sakamoto and Takamaki about something he’d seen on his phone. Her ears were curious to know what they were whispering about, but too soon, they were gone, and she was alone again, straightening some papers out on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>When she returned to the teacher’s lounge, as the sun began to hang low and orange in the sky, Sadayo set her bag down on her chair, and spied a gift lying in wait. Atop her desk was a neatly wrapped pastry, straight from the school canteen, a rare sight as they were popular enough to sell out within minutes. It was a welcome offering too, as the commute home was a long one, before she got ready for her moonlight gig. Still, the wrapping caught her eye, as did the small note attached to it, the handwriting all too neat and elegant for a crumpled up piece of notebook paper.</p><p> </p><p><em> We could all use a break, </em>it read.</p><p> </p><p>“We sure could.” Sadayo unwrapped it and took a bite, feeling just a bit warmer on her way out of Shujin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You are the king of silence </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You don’t need one word to talk to me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All I know is we have sympathy </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Close your eyes and lean your head on me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Free </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Creature of the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>All I hear is sirens</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In a world so violent</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Would you be a tyrant</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If I gave you power</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who would you take it out on?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo gently twirled the brush of mascara, leaning into the light to make sure her eyelashes were as voluminous as the brand promised on the box. Her nails were polished red, lips full and glossed, taking an extra dab of a napkin to make sure nothing showed on her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror, primping up the twin pigtails that completed the look, the identity that otherwise lay stowed in a closet somewhere until the proverbial Becky signal shone in the skies above Tokyo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some might have thought it ironic that she put more effort into this alter ego than her “regular” appearance, but those same critics also weren’t paying her bills. While the school was aware of her side gigs (not many could afford to live in Tokyo without one), she went to great lengths to keep this one a secret from her peers and superiors. Carefully booked appointments, requesting that her clients be unwed or without children, and only arriving via taxi to avoid public transportation. It helped that she wasn’t requested all that often, which she would have resented if the job weren’t so tiresome already. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d worked many such jobs: waiting tables, washing dishes, working call centers, each one as draining and soul stifling as the last. However, as demeaning as putting on “Becky” and having to do laundry for some slovenly loser with way too much disposable income was, it beat working retail, and that was saying something. She only recently discovered that there were girls younger than her at another agency working as maids and performing “other” services that earned well over her own salaried position as a teacher, but stopped scrolling through that mess, as it was too depressing. Now sufficiently spruced up, Sadayo rose from her chair and turned off the lights of her vanity, looking out the window to the city below. The little icon of a car moved closer and closer to her apartment, the taxi app letting her know that her ride, a rather sleek late model import, was imminent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Showoff.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought, but it was better than the crosstown express.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her carelessness had almost done her in last week, but with any luck, that pink flyer had already faded from the boy’s mind. Not that she could tell, the way his eyes studied whoever he was speaking to like he was holding his real opinion of them back. Amamiya, Sakamoto, and Takamaki were now an item, regulars in the courtyard or enjoying lunch on the roof. Though Ren took a backseat in class, he was a natural leader, drawing in the curiosity of some and steadfast loyalty of others with surprising efficiency. By degrees, she witnessed the magnetism often assigned to chief executives and revolutionaries take shape in him, making his place in that spectrum loud and clear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bzzt bzzt.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The phone shimmered with the icon of a glowing eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Time’s up.” Her fingers had been tapping her thigh in place of a pencil to twirl, and she took one last look in the mirror before turning off the light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a brisk night to be out this late, the wind whipping around her white stockings, the rest of her covered in a brown overcoat. The warmth was welcome, as was the concealment, a luxury she didn’t exactly have in those summer months when a train full of workers on their way to bars and karaoke assumed that she was a lost cosplayer. The constant catcalling had put an end to that, hence her demand that the clients in question either cough up for a ride or stick a feather duster where the sun didn’t shine. On the lookout for a town car of European stock, she was surprised to see her chariot arrive in the form of an old school British taxi with headlights like great bug eyes and whitewall tires.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh great, who’s he expecting, Mary Poppins?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Sadayo spoke up, approaching the car carefully, one hand on her purse, the other clutching a canister of pepper spray in her pocket. “I think you have the wrong address.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wind picked up again, dispelling the silence as she felt herself inch closer to the car as if nudged forth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you from the agency?” Her questions bounced off an opaque window that seemed to swallow all light around it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m supposed to be headed to this guy’s house!” She pointed at the phone. “His name is- Oh shoot, not now...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman sighed and fumbled with the device as the screen was taken over by a silvery eye, shimmering like a rune or hieroglyph. Only then did the driver’s side window finally roll down, revealing a wizened, older man with one bulging eye and a long nose like a ship’s prow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening.” His voice was low and ponderous, complementing the motor’s hum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s with the accent? That isn’t Kansai, or anywhere else, for that matter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies for the delay, I simply do as the app says. But as you can see, I’ve yet to work out the finer points of this invention.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The driver had his own phone, showing a logo that matched her own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Connection found. MetaNav active” it chirped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon connecting to his device remotely, her screen blinked again and resumed normal operation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent, climb on into the back. Wouldn’t want to be late.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo closed her eyes and breathed out, trying to tune out his voice for a moment before it switched regions again...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a few more months, just a few more months and I’ll be free and clear...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The interior of the taxi was surprisingly spacious, upholstered with some soft blue fabric and sporting mood lighting more fit for a lounge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, this place is the size of my apartment.” She thought out loud, wondering what the hell kind of taxi company this was. “I’m not on a game show, am I? Hey, is that a minibar-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo was thrown back into her seat as the car took off, leaving her reeling until they approached some sort of constant speed. All the world outside became a blur of street lamps and headlights, like distant stars on a galactic journey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies, no time for drinks tonight. Though if we ever cross paths again, you’re welcome to one on the house” His one big eye stared at her through the rearview mirror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, think I’ll pass on that.” Sadayo slumped back into her seat, more relaxed this time. “Can’t say I’ve ever seen a cab like this before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll bet you haven’t, it’s custom made. Like a tailored suit, or a pair of glass slippers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Funny. Is that why you’re in such a hurry? Does this whole thing turn into a Honda Civic on bricks when the clock strikes twelve?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beg your pardon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never mind.” She went to scroll through her phone, only for her connection to crap out again. “Unbelievable. Most densely populated city in the country, and I can’t get a bar to save my life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of saving lives, I noticed you haven’t put on your seatbelt.” He pointed out. “Then again, people die in car accidents all the time, even with seatbelts on. Did you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you could say I’m living in the moment. I also noticed you haven’t stopped for any red lights since we got in, how do you manage that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very carefully.” The man grinned. “What is life if not a calculated risk? The sum total of all dies cast and paths not chosen looking back at us like orphaned children?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh. I didn’t catch your name, old timer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Igor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. I had you figured for a foreigner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man just kept smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you now? And what is your name, pray tell?” Though the mischievous glint staring back at her said that he already knew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sadayo Kawakami. Becky, if you will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two sides of the same coin! And why is it that you ply your trade in this manner? From a fellow creature of the night to another, it cannot be the benefits.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m paying for my sister’s medical bills.” She lied half-heartedly, not really having the patience for this whole routine. “And this isn’t my day job, it’s just a thing on the side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what is this true calling that you dedicate yourself to?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Sadayo’s eyes narrowed in frustration. “Listen, as much as I would love to sit here and play 20 Questions, unless you’ve got a cash prize at the end of this trip I’d rather get out and walk-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cab came to an abrupt halt and sent Kawakami tumbling end over end, landing on the soft carpet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh brother.” She got up and straightened her wig, her stare in the rearview hot enough to melt steel. “About damn time. Now let me see where...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo’s voice trailed off as she opened the door, coming to face a familiar set of stone steps. It was Shujin, and it wasn’t, the image hazy and out of focus, like a faded photograph. As she neared the facade, the false reality began to crumble, showing high walls of brick, battlements, and buttresses. Her place of work had been consumed by an oversized castle, its interminable floors reaching high above the clouds, rivaling even the tallest buildings around it. Instead of steps, she found herself on a wide wooden drawbridge, the glass doors ahead replaced by a toothy, wrought iron portcullis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what the- This is Shujin!” Sadayo turned around, not even believing herself all the way, only to discover a pair of tire tracks where her ride had been, and the distant sound of a motor getting farther away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You bastard!” She called out after the car, raising her fist at the long gone cab. Not only that, her coat had disappeared, leaving her looking for all the world like a servant girl who left her keys inside the castle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leaving a woman stranded like that! You got some nerve, pal!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her attention was drawn to the sky, and the bleeding purple miasma that it emanated. The moon and the stars were nowhere to be found, instead the giant, writhing tendrils of some </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>reaching from above like the roots of an ethereal tree, set on wringing life from the city. Their smaller cousins, polyps of corruption, dotted the asphalt, spreading ever closer as the school attempted to reconcile the real and the unreal. With little recourse but to sit and wait for her carriage to return, she pressed forth into those hallowed halls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shujin Academy was a fortress, she knew that much. It could be sealed off against intruders and had even been designated as a shelter in the event of a flood. Sadayo herself had even taken part in several exercises simulating such events, having been designated the (unpaid) role of crisis manager despite it mainly boiling down to knowing where all the fire extinguishers and first aid kits were located. Still, whatever was going on, someone in there had to know what to do about it, and if not, she’d find someone who did. However distorted, this was still her place of work, and she could still navigate it with her eyes closed. The suits of armor and chandeliers were a new addition, but that didn’t change the fact that this was still the atrium. Looking down at her feet, she noticed that there was a different logo from the standard Shujin badge, now a crest emblazoned with the familiar, if wildly idealized, profile of Suguru Kamoshida. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Halt!” A stern voice demanded from over her shoulder. “In the King’s name! Halt, I say!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo turned to see a pair of security guards approaching her, batons drawn like swords. She passed by their kindly faces every day, asked how they were doing, what their kids were up to. All that humanity had evaporated, leaving a swirling, all consuming void. As the glamour of the school wore off, they were replaced by knights of monstrous proportions, dragging their rusted weapons behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Servants are not allowed to simply wander around in the great hall.” His partner chided in a high, distorted voice as they assessed this new intruder. “Don’t worry, we’ll return you to your station soon enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grew wary as the two of them split and began to flank her, pulling out her pepper spray and aiming it right at the demonic creature. Though armed with little more than white frills, black pumps, and a bad attitude, she’d be damned if she made it easy for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I don’t know what the hell’s going on here, but you better back off!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohohoho!” The monsters doubled over in laughter, their metal visors clanking from the effort. “I see now, the maid intends to threaten us with some form of… cleaning solution!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your armor </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> gone spotty as of late!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darkness befell her expression as they closed in on her, imposing shadows blotting out the dim candlelight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough games, wench. The king requests your presence in his royal court, and I intend to deliver.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said BACK OFF!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo squeezed, letting loose a gout of roiling flame that enveloped the creature’s head, its screams piercing. She winced from the intense heat, bringing her free hand up to shield herself, but the bright handheld torch also illuminated the hall, exposing it for the dead, decaying thing that it was. Shocked, but still standing, the woman pressed forward as one assailant scurried away, shrieking bloody murder. The other hissed at her just out of reach, inching closer as the fuel for the fire sputtered and died, and the twisted thing raised his sword.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll pay for that!” He roared as her protective flames fizzled out, wide brown eyes reflecting in the glint of a blade coming for her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Earlier that day...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BANG.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kawakami shot straight up in her chair, her curly hair standing on end as a heavy stack of books dropped onto her desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry ‘bout that.” Kamoshida chortled, one source of her ire leaning on another. “Got a new shipment of student handbooks in, and boss man wants you to distribute them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just my luck.” She sighed. “What’s the point? The only use the kids get out of these is cheating on tests and killing bugs.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsk tsk, Kawakami. If we don’t drill the Shujin Code of Ethics into their thick skulls, who will? Somebody’s gotta keep those kids in line and uh, not fall asleep on the job.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned, relishing in how much her eyebrow twitched in his presence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some of us have better things to do than get in pissing contests with the students.” Sadayo shot back. “Or make an ass of ourselves in front of the whole school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Your kid was the one who got in MY face! I’m not gonna let that little cocksucker run around thinking he’s hot shit just cause you’re sweet on him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slammed the book down for emphasis, making her jump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh get a grip, Kamoshida. Is that what this is about?” Her hands went up in exasperation. “I’m literally under orders to keep tabs on this kid and you take it, twist it into what- some big dog alpha male bullshit?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All I’m saying is not all of us get an apple with a gay little card on our desks in the morning. He copped a real bad attitude with me, and I had to let him know that shit doesn’t fly in my house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> house, it’s a school. We all have a right to speak up.” Sadayo reached for the unwrapped treat and tossed it at his chest. “Here, take it. Shove it up your ass for all I care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t get to talk to me like that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamoshida grabbed her arm, his grip tight enough to bruise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suguru! Get your hands off me! I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them paused their split second of violence to see Mr. Uchimaru walk in, bearing lunch and a nonplussed expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I interrupting something?” He cleared his throat firmly until Kamoshida let go, leaving the tense atmosphere to wallow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just leaving.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The volleyball coach stood up, not even looking at the woman as he left. Uchimaru watched him, then slowly turned back to Sadayo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” The woman cut him off, straightening her sweater and reaching shakily for her thermos. “I just need a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cliques of high school were nothing compared to a board of directors, willing to sweep whatever it took to keep the school’s image spotless under the rug, including its star coach’s transgressions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When are you going to talk to someone about this?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Just so they can file a report and chuck in a filing cabinet somewhere? I’m not that naive, the only thing sticking your neck out gets you around here is the axe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Uchimaru nodded, and summoned a sigh from deep within his bones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been here longer than any of you.” He commiserated with her. “I know how it is, how you just have to suck it up and take it. But I’ve seen this place grind too many good people down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that just Shujin or education in general?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m serious, Kawakami. It can’t keep going on like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was something welling in his throat, like a flood thrashing against a single levee, but it held.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye.” He blinked. “Those kids are our future. Let’s try not to mess ‘em up too bad, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm.” She got back up, on sturdier legs this time. “You think I could borrow the PA for a minute?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kino.” Ren declared, taking a sip of his chocolate milk. “It’s definitely Kino der Toten.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For real?” His blonde companion blinked. “I know the first Black Ops had some good ones, but greatest of all time? C’mon man, put some respect on Black Ops 2. Mob of the Dead is like, the GOAT zombies map.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, the newer ones have too many gimmicks. They lost the intangible, you know? The </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft, okay dude, whatever you say. So, who’s your guy in Apex?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ann rolled her eyes as the two of them delved further into the pits of digital minutiae, turning the rooftop luncheon into an open forum for their back and forth debates. With each passing day of their friendship, it seemed they turned over another stone of things they had in common. She truly hadn’t seen Ryuji this energized since his days on the track team, but as charming as his man crush was, it didn’t exactly leave her with many stimulating conversation options. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, there is one…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She overlooked the furry head sticking out of Ren’s bag and landed on the quiet kid who tagged along with them, a skinny boy with blue hair who looked like he’d been through a wringer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Mishima... what kinda movies do you like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuki Mishima looked up, completely frozen as if he’d just been asked to recite pi to the millionth digit, scraping the words from his sandpaper throat. The fact that a girl, and Ann Takamaki no less, didn’t simply see right through him was the most life affirming thing that had happened to him all week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, I like Fight Club I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, FIGHT CLUB?” Ryuji interjected like the head of a deer plowing through a windshield. “I fucking LOVE Fight Club!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put his arm around Mishima like they’d known each other since sandbox days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember the part when he’s all-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ren Amamiya to the Staff Office. Ren Amamiya to the Staff Office.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The PA rung, a familiar voice making the dark haired boy stand at attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, that’s like the third time this week.” Ann shook her head, twin blonde tails going to and fro. “I know you two are on Kamoshida’s shit list but it’s like they’re trying to get Ren out the door ASAP. Makes me sick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That ain’t the principal though.” Ryuji pointed out with a grin. “I guess Ms. K must really like you, eh buddy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be weird, Ryuji.” Ann turned to Ren. “She’s like your chaperone, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that.” He gathered his things, looking beyond the cage built for their protection on the roof. “Oh, and about that thing we have tonight...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes landed knowingly on Mishima, who had recovered from being flustered just long enough to have all eyes on him again as the others nodded knowingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll talk later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They watched him depart with a flourish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you guys have an after-school club or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah you could say that.” Ryuji began excitedly. “We’re called the-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Ann’s swift elbow in his ribs and rubbed the wound with a hurt expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chess. It's a chess club.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren walked to the office on autopilot, the seas of uniformed students parting for him on his journey. What started as an uneventful week was shaping up into quite the firestarter for the rumor mill, and he was sure by the end of the day he’d be hearing accounts of how he and Kamoshida came to bare knuckle blows in the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All in good time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He found her at the usual desk, pulling up a chair in tandem with his greeting. Quick as he was with a joke, the glassiness in her expression tucked any levity he thought to bring back into his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just one of those days.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was used to having adults lie to him. Caring about it though, was something he hadn’t felt in a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Any particular reason you called me up? You were there when they chewed me out in Kobayakawa’s office, so I don’t think we need a retread of that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly.” Sadayo looked at the tower of neglected books on her desk. “I know you want to be treated like an adult, so I’m going to talk to you like one. This whole ‘thing’ you’ve got going on where you antagonize everyone who talks down to you, it’s not going to end well. Trust me, I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What should I do then, give up?” He wasn’t angry, not at her anyway. “I’ve seen how that goes too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes, it can be for the best.” She bit her lip. “If you put a target on your back, all you end up doing is making it harder for the people around you to stay close without getting caught in the crossfire.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think is going to happen once Kamoshida gets what he wants, and I’m no longer here? You think he’s gonna go easy on them, and forget it ever happened? It’s only going to get worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think is going to happen if you keep antagonizing him in front of everyone?” Sadayo pressed him. “Starting a fight at school isn’t going to accomplish anything but get you expelled.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ve heard. I can’t take a piss around here without being threatened with expulsion, meanwhile this colossal asshole gets to strut like he’s king shit. Doesn’t that bother you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren, I don’t know how they did things at your old school, but things are different at Shujin-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t I know it, it’s abusers and enablers all the way down. I wanted to believe that I could make a difference, but it’s starting to look like the whole thing is rotten from the inside out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you.” Her tone was as cold and thin as the ice he walked on. “You don’t know what we’ve been through, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> been through. So watch your damn tone when you speak to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren was taken aback, caught between the fervor that usually riled up his fellow classmates, and the welling regret as the hurt in her voice reached a fever pitch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean it like that-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then think before you say it.” She scoffed, crossing her arms. “Life isn’t just about getting the last word in, Ren. We all have to learn how to listen, and do what we’re told.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tough shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked, deciding not to go any further down that path if she was going to keep putting walls up to meet him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “You know, I was listening to everyone else talk about their plans for the future, how they’ve been bussed from prep school to prep school, cramming and tearing their hair out in the hopes of getting into Shujin, and here I come, plucked straight from the gutter. I thought I’d feel guilty for taking the spot of some kid who deserved it, but the truth is… I feel sorry for all of them.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m glad you found another way to look down on us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just listen to me for a sec. I look at this place, and I see a machine that’s been churning so long, no one even knows who’s running it any more. I see good people, kids and teachers, getting chewed up and spit back out for what? A letter of recommendation? Sounds like a bum deal to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, and here I thought your beef was with Kamoshida.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is, but I’m thinking bigger. Kamoshida’s a bully, sure, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> has to do something about that, but he’s just a symptom of a wider sickness. I mean hell, think about how many guys like him are out there with more power than a fucking high school gym teacher. That’s scary, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going with this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My point is that I’m starting to see things differently. If people want to turn the other cheek, that’s fine by me, but I’m not wasting this opportunity I’ve been given just to roll over and take it. From where I’m standing, this fire was burning long before I walked through that door, or am I off?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong.” Sadayo sighed, rubbing her arm. “I just know how these things end. You’re a good kid when you’re not ranting like a crazy person, and I don’t want to see you get hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can protect myself.” He assured her, though her face didn’t look it. “Don’t tell me, did he-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna stop you right there.” His homeroom teacher put her hand up. “Whatever it is you’re thinking of right now, any revenge scheme that will </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> get you expelled, don’t pretend like it has anything to do with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reached out and took the hand that hadn’t yet balled up into a fist, surprising both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you really want to do right by me, and by your friends, you’ll take this on the chin. You study hard, you get good grades, you keep your head down, and you get out of here so you can do something with your life besides throwing it all away because of pride. Please Ren, I’m begging you, just let it go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He listened silently to the woman’s honest plea, her thumb pressed against his palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You really don’t know, do you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hoped to God it was so, that she really did have his best interests at heart, but knowing what he knew now about the skeletons in Shujin’s closet, it wasn’t that easy to just look away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try.” Ren repaid her initial lie with another, though he felt guilty seeing the relief wash over her face. Even so, she wasn’t entirely convinced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna have to do better than that.” Kawakami let go, the arresting warmth that had disarmed him so thoroughly now gone, allowing his thoughts to return. “Promise me that you’re not going to pick any more fights.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t start any fights at school.” He nodded firmly. “You have my word.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll have to do.” Sadayo looked up at the clock. “Oh jeez, lunch is almost done for and I haven’t eaten yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get you anything?” Ren offered, as an act of contrition for his earlier grandstanding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sweet, but no thanks. I got it from here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Plus, all those pastries are gonna go straight to my waistline, I just know it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood.” He stood up, not liking how he left things, but not sure how to make it up to her either. “Is there anything you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> recommend so that I make the most of my time here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Join a club, sports team, or another student organization. I can put you in touch with any of the reps if you like. A part time job is always an option too if you have some free time after school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what do you do after school, Sadayo?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I tutor.” She answered crisply. “And no, I’m not offering private lessons at this time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She caught on quick to his rhythms, he had to admit, perhaps the result of turning many similar pick up lines down previously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some of us could really use the help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to be doing well enough with this little gang that you’ve got going on. Speaking of, thank you for taking Mishima under your wing. He’s a good kid, he just needs someone to nudge him in the right direction.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whether or not that was Ren remained to be seen, but at least he was making friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds familiar, I’ll keep that in mind.”  He went for the door. “Later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just stay out of trouble, ‘kay?” She called out after him. “I won’t always be there to save you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BANG.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo saw her final days reflected in the sword, only to watch it clatter to the ground as the shot rang out, the assailant clutching his bleeding hand in pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thief!” He called for backup, cries echoing across the castle atrium. “Thief in the Castle!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BANG BANG.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the Shadow turned to run, he caught two more slugs in the back, meeting his end beside his sword on the reddened carpet. Sadayo’s ears rung, having ducked to the floor as soon as she heard the first shot, watching as a black pool formed underneath the creature and began to subsume its corporeal form. Still holding her ears, she turned around slowly to meet the bigger fish that would bring about her end, only to see a familiar face behind a bone white mask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though clad in a long black coat and gloves, emerging from the darkness like another Shadow, there could be no mistaking that messy hair or those eyes, reaching out to her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn't expect to see you here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The setup couldn’t have been less flattering, Sadayo sitting with her legs splayed out, looking for all the world like this mess was her fault. And yet, she was quick to take his hand and rise to her feet, closer to eye level now in her heels, which the taller boy noted with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you lost?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” She looked around, not sure what to make of anything she’d seen tonight. “I honestly have no clue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joker!” A sound from over his shoulder drew their attention, a familiar duo of silhouettes appeared, albeit out of breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow down, man!” Ryuji panted, bent over on his knees, with company in tow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t run off like that by yourself! There’s shadows everywhere and-” Ann held him by the shoulder, easily identifiable in spite of the crimson latex catsuit, which went unremarked upon. “Oh my God, Miss Kawakami! What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tidying up.” Sadayo brushed off her apron, crossing her arms at the teens instead of offering a curtsy. “Does someone want to fill me in on what’s going on here? Out of season costume party?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s nice of them to not leave me out of the S&amp;M show but they really didn’t have to go all out with the outfits.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Joker!” A final voice called out, from somewhere below her knee. “I tried to tell you, that’s not the real Kawakami! It’s just part of the ruler’s cognition.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo looked down to see an animated cat with a rather bulbous head addressing them, chattering away like Doraemon’s non-union equivalent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Talking cat, huh? Figures.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a cat!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a copy!” She stamped her foot. “Getting real tired of the runaround here….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her gaze landed squarely on the young man in black, who tucked his gun back in his waistband like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You, Joker, is it?” Sadayo’s eyes narrowed, and he gulped as any student of hers would when called out in the middle of class. “What is this place? What happened to the city?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re in a Palace.” He shrugged, trying to find the right combination of words to make him seem less insane than the architecture that surrounded them. “It’s a place that exists in the minds of sick individuals, born from their desires.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at the painting of Kamoshida on the far wall, ten feet high and lording over them with a look of pure, wide-eyed avarice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is how they see the world around them. Bullies become kings, students become slaves, and colleagues-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Become servants. I got it, good use of visual metaphor, if lacking in subtlety.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, teach catches on quick.” Ryuji expressed surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s not like she has a degree or anything….” Ann walked up, not having spent as much time with their homeroom teacher as the other two but grateful that their little party was starting to look less lopsided. “So what brings you here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I took a cab and thought I ended up in Hell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For real? You didn’t use the app-” Ryuji winced from a nudge in the ribs again. “Hey, quit it, will ya? She’s already in the damn Palace, not like there’s anything to keep secret.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a feeling you three weren’t plotting a chess tournament on the school roof, but this takes the cake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you we had our sights set on broader horizons.” Joker took his hands out of his pockets, the eye of the MetaNav onscreen matching the one on her phone. “How about that? It chose you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chose?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joker, I hear something coming!” Morgana huddled near their leader’s legs. “Places, people!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twin spotlights turned from overhead, bathing the Thieves in blinding white light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if this isn’t a touching reunion.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamoshida and his massive chin descended the royal staircase, clad in robes of brilliant red laced with gold, though his belly underneath hung over a pair of gray briefs. He swaggered along with a scepter in one arm and a giggling blonde on the other, a cognitive vision of Takamaki in cat ears and wearing scarcely enough bikini to cover a saltine cracker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The delinquent Thief and the Whore in sheep’s clothing. I couldn’t have written it better myself.” He laughed darkly, contrasting with the high girlish tones of the crude clone at his side. “Oh, and I suppose the rest of your little friends are here to save her too. No matter, guards!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Ruler clapped, and the Palace listened, summoning a wave of fresh troops to surround them, all slavering at the chance to do their Master’s bidding. Backs to each other, each thief raised his and her weapon in turn, ready to return what was thrust unto them tenfold. Joker and Kawakami ended up side by side, her makeshift flamethrower at the ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how to use that thing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She nudged the gun at his hip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Touché.” He reached up to his mask and pulled. “Now! Ravage them!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Look me in my iris</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can read your silence</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When everything is a riot</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're my peace and quiet</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song: Kali Uchis - Tyrant</p>
<p>A/N: While writing this chapter, I made the decision to pivot away from my earlier idea of fluffy drabbles to a full AU setup in which Kawakami is made aware of the Metaverse and Joker’s role in it early on. My reasoning for this comes from a few different places, mainly feeling like Sadayo as a character could have used more agency in her story arc and making her complicit in the events of the story to a degree adds to the dynamic between them in a way that keeping her in the dark about it would stagnate after a while. Plus it’s just more fun to speculate about what if scenarios like these. I won’t be covering every Palace and story beat in such detail but one of the reasons Kamoshida is such a great starting point is that he’s a lightning rod for all of these characters and gives them the impetus to carry on. I think of Joker as a charismatic and intense kind of person, but also stubborn and reflexive in his actions, and I like to think of Sadayo as being a force for good in his life to help balance that out as they grow to understand each other. </p>
<p>TL;DR Sadayo is maybe a Phantom Thief now, we’ll see how it goes. Catch ya later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. See Me After Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There comes a time when the children</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All want something else to do</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were headed to the graveyard</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Walking down North Avenue</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arsène!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joker’s rallying cry let slip his dog of war, a resplendent demon in a red gentleman’s suit, the feathered wings of a crow shrouding both him and Kawakami. She marveled aloud as each of them summoned their familiar in turn, larger than life visions of literary Thieves hovering in place, waiting to rain hell on the legions around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joker, I’m working on an exit strategy!” The cat piped up, his own guardian brandishing a sword like a champion fencer. “Just hold them off!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gladly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the fireworks started, going off all at once like a cannonade. Sadayo watched them tear into the Shadows, Ryuji drowning them in a wave of brine before calling forth a bolt of lightning, Ann lassoing a group of guards with her fiery whip, only to have the cat follow up with a cyclone that flattened the lot of them. At the center of the deadly dance was Joker, gun in one hand and knife in the other, cutting a swath through the great hall as they inched towards the exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More! MORE!” Kamoshida reveled in the slaughter, his loyal soldiers pouring out from the walls like so many spindly ants as they sought to overwhelm the Thieves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take the women! Kill the rest!” He roared. “Your cat will make a nice wallet, Thief!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s our exit, Mona?” Ryuji yelled over the commotion, clotheslining a spectral knight off his mount with what looked like a length of metal pipe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just another minute!” The diminutive cat promised, curling in on himself and concentrating audibly. “Almost there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For every Shadow they felled, another ten seemed to take their place, shrinking their breathing room with each new wave. Done being simply stunned by the dazzling displays, Sadayo raised her crude weapon and sprayed, only to envelop her attackers in a thick, but fragrant mist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shoot, not now!” She shook the can violently, spraying and spraying only to send more scrubbing bubbles their way. “C’mon, fire! Flame on! Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she pleaded with her weapon of choice, Ann swooped in beside her and straightened out her red leather whip, leaving behind a trail of embers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t work if you’re afraid of them, Ms. Kawakami!” The statuesque blonde pivoted, reeling back to crack her whip in the general direction of the fumes. “You have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it’s real, and make them afraid of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crack of Ann’s whip provided the spark for a conflagration that ignited the whole crowd charging at her, billowing out as a cone of chemical flame that burned as a kaleidoscope of different colors. It was an ethereal backdrop for the Thieves’ escape, silhouetting them against the far wall, their shadows towering over Kamoshida’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beep beep! Get in!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kawakami had been so engrossed in her own survival, that she didn’t notice that the cat behind her had disappeared in a puff of smoke and emerged as a minivan bearing the same feline grin stretched to cartoonish proportions. The rest of them didn’t question it when Joker hopped in the driver’s seat, and neither did she.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Ms. K!” Ryuji helped her in, hanging off the rear doors as the van kicked off with the three of them in the backseat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, are we inside Morgana?” Ann wasn’t sure if she wanted to think about that anymore than she wanted to touch the rest of this interior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you Lady Ann!” The cat’s voice addressed them from over the radio as they plowed through the waves of Shadows, splattering against his grille with a satisfying crunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joker! Dude, the gate!” Ryuji pointed over their leader’s shoulder to the portcullis, coming down fast as Kamoshida sought to block their only exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna make it!” Joker brought his foot to the floor, and threw the rest of them back in their seats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joker! It’s getting close!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said, we’re gonna-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BANG.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a flash of white, and then, nothing. Sadayo heard voices and whispers, flitting through like butterflies in the serene garden of her mind, as peaceful as it had ever been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are we going to do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We can’t leave her like this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aren’t her clothes supposed to… change back?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll take care of her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo’s eyes stirred, hazy and feverish, as if another sun were seated right next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You two go on ahead. Act like nothing happened. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She never thought of herself as an actress, and yet here she was, an unwitting player in someone else’s game. Enter stage left, the maid, here to clean up the mess left behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She woke up to total darkness, though the chattering of birds and bustle of people outside suggested morning. A damp cloth had been placed over her eyes to stave off a fever, but she felt more hungry than anything. A slow look around revealed that she had awoken in an unfamiliar bed in someone’s studio apartment, not an altogether uncommon sight in her college days, but alarming in the sense that she couldn’t quite remember how she got here. The room was sparse and unfurnished, suggesting a crawl space or attic more than a bachelor pad. As far as creature comforts went, there was a yellow fold out couch next to an analog TV with bunny ears that may have been older than she was. In the corner lay some sort of workshop or craftsman’s table, the kind one might see on a Sunday afternoon documentary about watchmakers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, it came back to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Show me your true form!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The battle cry rang in her head, and she felt the heat of the moment singe her skin once more, the afterglow of excitement making her fingers twitch. It was then that Sadayo realized that she was still wearing “Becky”, sans the wig, allowing her natural hair to breathe. Distantly, she heard the sound of a tea kettle whistle. Creaky footsteps ascended the stairs, and she reflexively pulled up the covers, though a voice in the back of her head told her to relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Ren appeared, brandishing a warm smile as well as a tray of light breakfast. “I figured you needed the rest, but food always helps me when I come back, so help yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo still hadn’t let go of the bedsheets, but aside from the physical exertion and hunger, this was probably on the lighter side of all the hangovers she’d powered through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” She finally addressed him, reaching tentatively for a glass of orange juice. “Some night, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could say that.” Ren set the tray on the nightstand and pulled up a chair. “I know you’re probably bursting with questions-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you at school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren blinked, leaning forward to tent his fingers in front of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to leave you here alone, come hell or high water.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And where is ‘here’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The attic room above Cafe LeBlanc, where I reside. I thought you said you read my file.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it’d be a nicer place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, beggars can’t be choosers.” He helped himself to one of the waffles that he cooked. “I’m sure you agree that three teens hauling an unconscious woman across town to your apartment would not have been a better look.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> we make it out of there? Last I remember-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morgana turned into a bus, and we’d just gatecrashed Kamoshida’s Palace?” He took another bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that, yeah. So much for someone spiking my coffee, here I thought it was just a mild case of mass hysteria.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could be, that’s what I thought at first. Though I’m not an expert, I think you’ll find the parallels between the Metaverse and our world a little too uncanny to dismiss as mere coincidence.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Metaverse, right.” She repeated it as casually as if they were discussing yesterday’s rain. “And am I to assume the MetaNav app is how you were able to get in?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yep, though it doesn’t happen to just anybody. The first time Ryuji and I wandered in, it was-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By accident.” Sadayo finished for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Precisely. My thinking is that it’s not a world that exists separate from ours, but is a dimension that ours is superimposed on top of, each influencing the other. It’s not something you can reach out and touch through any scientific instrument, but exists in the barriers between hearts and minds. Seeing it is like crossing your eyes and willing yourself to see double, to accept both the real and the unreal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a lot.” Sadayo continued to wolf down the offered meal. “Did you reach that conclusion all on your own?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a guide of sorts, another lost soul who slipped through the cracks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cat of stark white and black fur hopped onto Joker’s lap, brilliant blue eyes staring back at her as it yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it he’s the one who turned into a bus?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Morgana.” He announced, puffing his cheeks as those long meows rearranged themselves in her head as perfectly understandable Japanese. “Pleased to meet ya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Your cat talks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I believe we’ve been over this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit different when it’s happening in our world, I’m sure you would agree.” Kawakami chewed with a concerned expression on her face. “Should I be on the lookout for one of these walls that folds out into your gun collection?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just the one, I’m afraid. And it’s airsoft.” Ren petted the cat in his lap, scratching behind those ears to Morgana’s content. “The rules are different when you’re inside, and they change you when you come back. You heard Morgana speak in his world so now you can communicate with him in ours. My BB gun and your pepper spray are pretty harmless-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>harmless</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right then, less than lethal, in official parlance. In the Metaverse, our belief in them and the ruler’s cognition of our group as dangerous criminals changes them into deadly weapons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why they call you Thieves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The full title is the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, which I admit doesn’t roll off the tongue in the heat of battle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite… dramatic.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>met</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ryuji?” Ren shrugged. “In any case, those are my cards on the table.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not all of them.” Sadayo huffed in reply. “Why are you doing this… whatever it is you’re hoping to accomplish?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to infiltrate Suguru Kamoshida’s Palace, steal his heart, and force him to confess to his crimes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh… And have you done this before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Ren looked to Morgana again. “But we’re pretty confident in our chances.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because the cat told you so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause between them as Morgana’s whiskers twitched and Ren soothed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look me in the eyes, Sadayo, and tell me that sounds any more unbelievable than what happened to you last night. Before you blacked out, you mentioned a man in a cab, what are the odds of you and I having seen the </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact same man</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t doubt that what you’re saying is true, I just don’t want any part in it.” Sadayo put down her clean plate. “Thank you for your service and your sales pitch, but I’m getting off this wild ride right here, thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, I can’t force you to do anything, but I figured I owed you an explanation and a place to stay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anyone else that knows about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides Ann and Ryuji? Not as far as I’m aware, even Kamoshida doesn’t share the same knowledge of our group as his Shadow self, though we’re looking to change that real soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dangerous smile curved his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, good luck with that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aren’t you interested in bringing him to justice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, through </span>
  <em>
    <span>law and order</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren!” Kawakami threw up her arms. “What you’re describing, this change of heart nonsense, it’s complete insanity!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think insanity is doing the same thing over and over, hoping things will change for the better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not debating this with you, Ren. I’ll do you the favor of not reporting this to the school or </span>
  <em>
    <span>the police</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I strongly advise you to rethink this course of action.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s say you went to the police.” Ren leaned back in his chair. “What are you gonna tell them, I discovered a plot by a group of students who want to use magic to expose the cycle of abuse happening at their high school?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...” Sadayo sighed out heavily, the words had barely left her mouth before she realized how they sounded. “Is there really nothing I can say that will change your mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fire in his eyes told her all she needed to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both want the same thing Sadayo, to make Shujin a better place. And that starts with taking care of Kamoshida.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taking care how, exactly? You mentioned that ‘stealing his heart’ makes him confess his crimes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Palaces are a manifestation of that person’s twisted desires, but they’re bound to a physical place and their energy comes from the object of those desires that the person values most. You take that away, the desires disappear, and the target comes clean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In theory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good theory. Again,  I’m no expert, but I’d bet on the Phantom Thieves getting results before the wheels of justice ever start turning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren, not every teacher who’s a dick to you is some criminal reprobate that needs to be paraded around town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He abused them, Sadayo.” Ren’s eyes looked straight on into hers. “Emotionally, physically, I’m not just talking about Ryuji’s leg but Mishima’s bruises, you don’t get those from volleyball practice. And the girls, you know on my second day of school, I saw him get in a car with Ann and try to feel her up? And that’s just in broad daylight, the stories about what he’s done to Shiho-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren, please, I get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you knew?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not about them, but God, who knows how many stories like that I’ve heard. Part of you doesn’t want to believe, you know? That someone that you work with and see every day could just be a monster. I knew he was an asshole, but if what you’re saying is true… Why don’t you go to the police?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same reason no one else has spoken up, I imagine. They have all the power.” Ren clenched his fists. “Even if someone besides three ‘delinquents’ made their voices heard, the real heads of Shujin would just sweep it under the rug, and I’d just have more friends that I dragged down into the gutter with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, standing up resolutely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think what happened to me was an accident. I might not know the reason, but life opened a door for me that no one else can take, so I’m going to do things my way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like an ultimatum.” Or a threat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never lay a finger on someone who didn’t deserve it, but I didn’t stand by and watch some bastard treat a woman like she was shit on his shoe back then, and I won’t do it now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how do you decide who deserves it and who doesn’t? What gives you the right to decide?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll figure it out. Right now we have our backs against the wall, and what I estimate is about another week before the King of Shujin hauls me in front of another state hearing and I get sent upstate to do real time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know who you are now, doesn’t that make me a liability?” Sadayo crossed her arms, looking back at him just as intently. “What’s to stop you from changing my heart when I don’t fit your agenda?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sincerely hope it doesn’t come to that. But I believe that you’re a good person, like me, and if so, you must agree that this is the only way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are a lot of ‘ifs’ for such a sensitive situation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such is the nature of revolutions. We don’t know for sure, but it has to be better than doing nothing at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve hardly lived to see eighteen summers, what do you know about history?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough to know that it repeats, and that expulsion is a cakewalk compared to the cycle of abuse my friends will have to go through if no one stops this madness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was going nowhere, all her rationality was being met with a wall of stubborn glass lenses, always reading her and preparing the next line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do this with you, Ren. It’d be a lot to take in even if I wasn’t recuperating from the Shadow World or whatever it’s called.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thrust the sheets off of herself, revealing a tired maid in a wrinkled costume, who had not the strength to be demure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to go home. Or to a doctor, in whatever order.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a clinic just around the block from here. I go there sometimes when I’m feeling sick after a trip abroad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh great, you have a drug dealer too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re vitamins, Sadayo. I’m not a junkie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The last thing Shujin needs to worry about is a couple of third years getting stoned on the rooftop.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, there’s still the whole clothing situation...” She looked down at her dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny you should mention that. As we were leaving Shujin, I found your overnight bag in the bushes outside, there should be a change of clothes in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She accepted the bag with a breath of relief. “Did you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only went as far as looking for a wallet to confirm it was yours, which it is. Honestly, what kind of guy do you take me for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just making sure.” Sadayo looked around. “Where did you sleep, by the way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couch. I told the others to book it home so their parents wouldn’t worry, but I’m all alone up here, which has its perks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about your legal guardian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sojiro trusts me enough to lock up for the night and look after myself. He isn’t much of a night owl so he was long gone by the time we arrived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh. You know, you haven’t asked me about the maid outfit yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a long night, Miss Kawakami. I’m sure you’ll tell me when you’re ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren got up from his chair and pushed it back towards his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call ahead and let the Doc know you’re coming. Bathroom’s downstairs in case you need to shower and I think that about covers it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really didn’t have to miss a day just for my sake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just trying to do the right thing. I think you’ve earned the sick day.” He put his hands in his pockets and began walking away. “Oh and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH SHIT!” Kawakami’s eyes bulged out of her head, and she rifled through her bag looking for her phone, throwing garments this way and that. “I FORGOT TO CALL OUT OF WORK!”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ms. Chouno scrolled listlessly through her phone while eating another forkful of salad, enjoying a rather sedate school day, but missing her lunchtime bestie. As if on cue, the phone began buzzing, alight with the digits of an unknown phone number, surely another robotic scammer claiming to have information about her vehicle’s extended warranty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Decline.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her finger slid over the red circle and she resumed her scrolling, only for the same number to appear a few seconds later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, that’s weird. Maybe this is a sign? Mercury is in retrograde after all…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman decided to roll the dice, offering her typical sunny greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, hello! You’ve got Farah!” She chewed for a moment before the haggard sound of her missing colleague nearly made her drop her fork. “Oh my God! Sadayo, is that you? Where ARE you, girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her conversation was loud enough to attract the attention of Uchimaru, who was dining nearby, but said nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can you keep it down?” Sadayo had been grateful to Ren for letting her borrow his phone, but she didn’t want to rely on him any more than she had already. “Yes, it’s me. Yes, I know I have a lot of explaining to do...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, I’ll say.” Chouno lowered herself closer to the salad bowl as if that made her laughter more conspiratorial. “Everyone’s looking for you! I tried calling and texting you but it went straight to voicemail. Kamoshida asked me if I knew where you were and I said if that girl had any sense, she’d put this place in her rearview and never look back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I’m not jumping ship just yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well listen, you better bring some heavy duty knee pads and the good lipstick ‘cause you are gonna have to get in that office and </span>
  <em>
    <span>beg</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kobayakawa to keep your job. I’m talking like real nasty Throatzilla action, really cranking that hog-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uchimaru dropped his silverware in a bowl and cleared his throat loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you please not do that? I’m trying to eat here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry.” Chouno held the phone close as the man shook his head and exited the teacher’s lounge. “Anyways, give me the deets. Did you hit the clubs without me and wake up drunk in some guy’s bed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t ‘hit the clubs’, Chouno-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> at a guy’s house, right? Is he cute?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kawakami sighed heavily, weighing the cost of a little white lie versus the gravity of having to explain last night’s ordeal, or worse, the financial circumstances that led her there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you caught me red-handed. He is kinda cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YES! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it!” Chouno’s fist pumped up in the air. “Honestly, I’m happy for you, sis. I wish I could just say fuck it and not show up to work one day to catch some well deserved R&amp;R, and here you are, getting it on your own. I love it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Chouno, it means a lot.” Sadayo rubbed her forehead. “So this stays between us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, girlfriend! I’m not giving </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> up to these vultures, I got your back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much appreciated, my head’s still spinning. I haven’t thought of a good excuse yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, tell them you had ‘women problems’ and had to go to the ER.That always works for me. I can already picture that egghead’s face screwing up when you tell him. I bet you he thinks the clitoris is the powerhouse of the cell.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good...” Sadayo was running out of ways to say thank you now, conversations with Chouno being as exhausting over the phone as they were in real life. “Well, I better get going then. Thanks again, Chouno, I knew I could count on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime. Oh, and let me know if he’s got any good looking guy friends too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo looked at the affectionate cat currently winding his way between her legs, and bit out the pun that was forming on her tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shower could hardly be called a cure-all for this particular hangover, but that and a cup of coffee did a remarkable job of bringing her back to something approaching normal. Sadayo was thankful that it was a slow day at the cafe, allowing her to change and descend from the attic relatively unimpeded. She turned the corner, expecting to find Ren at the counter, only to practically stumble into an older gentleman with a frothing cup on a saucer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoops! Pardon me! Heh, almost got this cappucino all over you.” Sojiro set the coffee down, reaching for a rag to clean up what was spilled. “Don’t worry, I got it, happens all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I don’t mean to intrude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think nothing of it.” He waved her concerns away. “I’m Sojiro, by the way. Sojiro Sakura.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember, from Ren’s hearing. How do you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The very same. You’re Kawakami then, if I remember right? Welcome to Cafe Leblanc.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gestured to the sleepy, but cozy atmosphere of the afternoon cafe, lacking in customers but not in warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t much, but it’s home. I apologize for the fact that you had to be snuck in here after hours, but from my understanding, you weren’t exactly lucid-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren appeared as if summoned by spell, clad in a dark green apron and polishing a mug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Miss Kawakami, you’re finally awake!” He exclaimed in mock surprise, gunning for his star on the Hollywood Walk. “She was in quite the state, Sojiro. We’re lucky we found her when we did, there’s no telling what might have happened if someone else found a woman lying unconscious in the middle of the street.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That may be true, even if the story raises a few too many… coincidences. But Ryuji and Ann are good kids, and for your sake I hope you haven’t corrupted them yet with your delinquent mindset.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May God strike me down where I stand-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, we get it, kid. Point is, I’m relieved that you’re alright, ma’am. The boy’s a bit… off, to say the least, but whoever his folks are, I’m glad they raised him to look out for a lady in need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know Ren’s parents?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never met ‘em.” Sojiro shook his head. “I don’t know them from Adam, but the state is giving me a nice stipend to take him in, so I agreed. It’s not so bad, he’s a good kid, puts in the work. A little elbow grease and maybe a haircut and we’ll make a functioning member of society out of him yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sure hope so.” Ren piped up, having polished the glass to a mirror sheen. “Are you all set for your doctor’s visit, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going to the doctor already? Are you sick?” Sojiro pressed with genuine concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well the thing is, I tend to have these… episodes where I black out and can’t remember things. I’ve been taking medication to help treat it but as you can see, it can still happen at the worst of times.” Sadayo spun out another lie as easily as she breathed. “I’m very grateful to Ren and his friends for finding me when they did. As you say, who </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> what could have happened.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. You’ll be in good hands, or so the kid tells me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Takemi is an excellent doctor.” Ren stepped in. “Speaking of, would you mind if I accompany you, Miss Kawakami?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren, the clinic is around the corner, give it a rest.” The older gentleman slapped him on the shoulder with a towel. “She’s a grown woman, I’m sure she can manage on her own. Now get back to the kitchen and scrub those pots! If you’re gonna play hooky, then I’m gonna show you the value of a hard day’s work!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man barked, and his charge followed, disappearing behind the racks of coffee beans once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, sorry about that. Kids these days, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The building was indeed as close as they’d claimed, the cramped, ultracompact style of housing not foreign to her by any means but surprising that it extended this far out into what was considered a suburb. She’d never been to Yongen before, but she knew that it was a few stops away from the central station. Just how the trio had transported her from there to here without arousing suspicion was another question altogether, likely answered by the elastic nature of their reality that she now had to live with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They should have sent a poet. Or a theoretical physicist.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo looked down at her feet to see a familiar sight trailing her now, that of a black cat with white paws. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess he has his ways of keeping tabs on me, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana simply yawned, seemingly taking pleasure in making her look like a crazy cat lady talking to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t plan on following me home, alley cat. All we have for dinner is sleep and instant ramen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feline didn’t seem to mind, content on walking slightly behind her as they reached a clinic, tucked in an alley behind a defunct movie theater. Sadayo followed the steps up absent-mindedly, her mind on the (metaphorical) reaming that the Principal was going to give her, ‘women’s problems’ or otherwise. It was with this state of mind that she arrived at the receptionist’s desk, finding a bored looking young woman with a dark blue bob, darker lipstick, and a studded choker that suggested punk rock more than general practitioner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” She asked, hardly looking up from her computer as she typed with one hand and idly twirled a pen with the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for a doctor.” Kawakami spoke primly, feeling rather underdressed in her emergency outfit that had been sitting in a bush of hydrangeas for the better part of last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you found her.” Crimson eyes that cut like scalpels glanced up at her briefly, then returned to the screen. “So what’s the damage? Looking for a hangover cure? Morning after pill?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you treat all your patients this way?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Takemi stopped typing and rolled her stool away from the computer. “So, spill. What’s wrong with you and where does it hurt? I’ve got a lot on my plate today and I wasn’t expecting my guinea pig to send me any walk-ins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guinea pig?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you know. Skinny, glasses, dark hair. Talks like he’s gonna rule the world someday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Yeah, let’s call it a hangover, I feel like crap and my head’s been ringing all morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say no more. Step into my office and we’ll take a look.” She called back, out of sight. “And leave the furball outside! I have allergies!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The click of an electronic lock sounded and the door ahead opened for Sadayo, the metal barrier looking like it could stop anything short of a SWAT team. For Takemi, it was as simple as rolling in from one room to another. Kawakami could see why, to complete her short skirt long jacket charms, she wore platform heels that naturally drew the eye up from her legs to the rest of her, as arresting a sight as any this side of the afterlife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m beginning to see why Ren recommended this place so highly.” Sadayo remarked on her way in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you now? I wish I could say the same for the rest of the neighborhood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tough customers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try no customers, except the ones who think I’m dealing pills on the side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sucks. At least now I have a rebuttal for when my parents ask why I didn’t study to become a doctor.” Kawakami found sympathy in the woman’s jaded expression. “I’m a teacher, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh good, now all we need is a depressed lawyer and we’ll have rounded out all the respectable career paths that led to loneliness and spiritual death.” Takemi directed, hardly looking at the woman as she reached for her stethoscope and other instruments. “Now, let’s have a look at you. On the examination table, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I take anything off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel better. Some people find the metal quite cold, but I keep this place chilled just how I like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll hold off on that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself.” The Doctor went exploring her eyes, ears, mouth, and neck, looking for abnormalities and finding none, speaking into a voice recorder as she went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patient is a Japanese female, late 20s-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mid</span>
  </em>
  <span> 20s.” Kawakami cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem, mid 20s. Thoroughly average in terms of height and weight. Body proportions grossly within normal limits. Blood pressure normal, reflexes normal, heart rate </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> above average. Patient presents with complaints of-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takemi switched off the recorder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was it again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hangover.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay, what was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Because if it’s just a hangover I might as well give you the candy and send you on your way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a bad night, okay? I’m not really in the mood to talk about it.” Sadayo looked down at her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Recorder’s off.” Takemi pointed at the device with her pen. “Anything you want to say to me doesn’t leave this room. Not to Ren, not even the damn cat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Positive. My job is to treat you, but I can’t do that unless you tell me what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, jeez. Where do I begin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start with last night.” Takemi leaned back on her desk and crossed her legs. “You’re not from around here, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m a teacher at Shujin, but my apartment is across town. I was heading somewhere late last night, and I got in one of those cars from a ride sharing app.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, where were you headed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is beginning to sound a lot like an interrogation.” Sadayo remarked, embarrassed to be recounting all this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re the one telling the story, I’m just trying to piece it together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, it was a date. I was going to see a man that evening.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he sent a ride for you, what happened next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t recognize the car. He was from the same company, but it felt different, off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you still got in the car.” Takemi leaned forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then what happened? Did he bring you to your date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he made a wrong turn, made a bunch of them, actually, and we somehow ended up at Shujin Academy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The school where you work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, except it wasn’t. Like, physically, Shujin was there, but it was taken over by something else. I walked in and I felt like I was trespassing, like there was evil staring at me through the walls. Every hair on my body was screaming at me to get out, but I couldn’t move away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, let's go back to the car. Do you remember anything about it? Make, model, license plate maybe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, it was an old car, like 50’s old, and it looked like it was bigger on the inside. It had a minibar and everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a drink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so?” Sadayo offered with a shrug of her shoulders. “That’s when things start to get blurry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. What about the driver?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was a weird, older looking guy, had some type of eye condition. Couldn’t place his accent either, might have been foreign.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you said things got blurry from there on out. What’s the next thing you remember clearly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I woke up in Ren’s room and he brought me breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he say how he found you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently, he and his friends happened to be in the area and found me passed out on the side of the road.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And they didn’t go to the hospital or the police?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren’s had trouble with law enforcement, so I don’t think they wanted them involved. Now that you mention it, they could have dropped me off at the hospital, but they didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could be they were just a bunch of scared kids. It worked out in their favor this time, but if you had a serious condition that required medical attention, this could have gone a whole other way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, but I don’t blame them. Honestly, I might just be paranoid with scheduling this whole visit, the truth is I just wanted to know if anything was wrong with me. Apart from the usual stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. And do you feel ‘wrong’, Sadayo?” Takemi implored her with genuine concern. “Putting aside your feelings for those you know, do you think something might have happened while you were out that you did not consent to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Images flashed through her mind: walking to Shujin and seeing Ann get out of Kamoshida’s car, watching Mishima limp his way out of the nurse’s office again, Kamoshida’s insistence on being Shiho’s chaperone during the school trip last year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m gonna be sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come again?” Takemi offered her a bag, but Kawakami refused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, it’s just-” She felt the tears coming on, but beat them back with force of sheer will, even as she could feel them clouding in the corners of her vision. “It’s been a lot to deal with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a psychiatrist, but if you need to let it out, then by all means. In this country, stress kills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you sure it won’t leave this room?” Her nervous fingernails were cracked with red paint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor-patient confidentiality, Miss Kawakami. I’m not here to judge you, I just want to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, here goes...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo breathed in deep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate where I work. I love the people and the students and I want to give them my all but every day I spend in those walls is like a lifetime of dying slowly. It’s like I’m stuck between a rock and a hard place but they both keep mashing together with me in the middle until there’s nothing left. I’m supposedly in the best place I could ever be to do what I do but I know that I’ll never grow because the assholes in charge think I’m either too valuable to move from where I am now, or don’t think about me at all. My coworker, who was always a misogynist pig, I found out is also a serial abuser and statutory rapist who is fully insured against any and all allegations because his trophies are in the school cabinet and I’m just a homeroom teacher. I work full time and part time and still live paycheck to paycheck in an apartment the size of a shoebox. I have no savings or investments to speak of. I haven’t dated in three years, but every weekend I put on this stupid maid outfit to go scrub floors for some pervert with way too much money just so he can try to slip me some extra yen for a blowjob. I’m sick of it. I did what I was supposed to do, I followed my dream and got a job doing what I want, and I still fucking blew it. I wake up with the weight of the world on my shoulders and the most I ever get is my coworkers telling me to smile more before I go home and I don’t even have the energy to cry about it anymore. And last night, I swear I just had a mental break where I was just so fed up with everything that I created this other world where Becky and Sadayo don’t exist and we’re all just floating in the ether. It doesn’t feel real, like I’m going to stop by Shujin today to get yelled at by my boss and find my dead body there on the pavement, and no one’s going to miss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is… a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking tell me about it.” Kawakami collapsed backwards onto the examination table, feeling for all the world like she’d just had her guts ripped open with a circular saw. “Did you get all that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite a bit.” Takemi raised her eyebrows. “I can see why your issue was so hard to pinpoint. But, I’m glad you were honest with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re the first person I ever laid all that out on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no one else you could talk to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who else would understand? I don’t have any friends, not really. There’s work friends but that doesn’t count. My parents are… parents, I’m sure you understand. Ren kinda gets it, but he still has all these wild ideas and dreams and doesn’t want to face reality.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it a couple years. Everyone deserves their springtime of innocence and rebellion, I’m sure he’ll calm down. You, on the other hand, need to start focusing on yourself. Every day is a series of decisions, and things can go all the way right, or all the way left, or somewhere in between. But what you can’t do is take what you know now, and keep going about life doing the same thing hoping it’s gonna get better. Life has to change, Sadayo, and it starts with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, not everyone would sit here and just listen to all that, but I think it’s what I needed to hear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Believe me, between all the heart problems, headaches, and pains I’ve had walk through that door, you’d be surprised how much of it happens because of the things we keep bottled up. That’s not something you can solve over the counter, you have to have an outlet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, I barely have time to get myself together in the morning, let alone any left over for hobbies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you do in your off time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like to fish, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s something. Here, I’ll write you a script for some pain relievers, but you’ll definitely want to talk to your primary care doctor about this if it continues.” Takemi reached behind her and pulled out a business card, the image of a blue butterfly serving as a logo. “And if you ever need anything, you can come talk to me. It’s rough out here, I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bet.” Sadayo tucked the card into her purse. “Next time you can vent to me about all your problems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Word of advice, teach. If you’re good at something, never do it for free.” Tae chewed on the end of her pen and opened the door with a click of a button. “I’ll bill your insurance, now scram.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo returned to the back street housing Cafe Leblanc with Morgana in tow, the chatty cat rather subdued with her around, as if slighted by the fact that he wasn’t able to sit in on her doctor’s visit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your angle, anyhow? You give him superpowers, and he gives you kibble and a place to stay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat licked his paws, pretending not to hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that I know I can hear you, right?” Sadayo crouched down to get a good look at the creature, a blue leash with a golden tag hanging off the end. “The cat’s out of the bag.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t resist, could you?” Morgana sighed, pausing in his daily cleanse. “And I thought I was overdoing it with the puns.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I know what makes you talk, kitty. I was about to roll you over and look for the part where the batteries go in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wouldn’t end well for either of us...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start over, I’m Sadayo Kawakami.” She held out a hand for his paw, which he looked at for a moment before meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Morgana.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d you get that name, did your Master give it to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joker had nothing to do with it. And he isn’t my Master, we just live together. And I’m not a cat either!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, touchy subject.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That brings me back to my earlier question, why Ren?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He saved me.” If cats could shrug, Morgana made his best approximation. “Repaying him is the least I could do. And Kamoshida’s a real bully, who kept me locked up in his dungeon. If we can make him go away, why shouldn’t we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kawakami had broadened her horizons considerably in the past 24 hours, but she still considered herself above arguing morality with a house pet and left it at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing. Just trying to figure out how you fit into all this.” She thought for a moment. “Do you like fish?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His blue eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I ever-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cafe door swung open and hit Morgana head on, his animated expression flat against the glass as Sojiro stepped through nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there you are, Miss, Almost didn’t see you there.” Sojiro chuckled as the cat yowled and scurried away. “Damned cat, I told Ren not to go picking up strays, but he just keeps rounding up more. At least the ones on two legs have good manners.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope I’m among them.” Kawakami laughed with him. “Where is he, by the way? I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He should be doing laundry just across the way. I try to keep him busy, you know, the more time he spends doing something constructive here the less time he’s out there on the streets doing God knows what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if it wasn’t for that, they never would have found me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, it’s not all bad. I’m not saying the kid can’t sow his wild oats, but trying to drill some values into that thick skull of his is an uphill battle. Oh, to be young and have that fighting spirit again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ain’t that the truth...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh c’mon, you’ve got quite a few years before you can commiserate with me over being old.” Sojiro chuckled. “You barely look out of high school yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the compliment.” Sadayo looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s he doing in school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembered the reprimand Sojiro had given him this morning, how hard the boy worked at school, and the mask he put on at night in a bid to protect the ones he cared about. The trip that had knocked her out for a full day was a regular thing for them, taking a toll on their young bodies and minds. And yet, none were more fervent, more dedicated, or more of a believer than Ren Amamiya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s doing just fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren leaned against the wall of dryers, scrolling through his phone while he chewed on a sandwich, the gentle hum of machines providing a backdrop for his mind to wander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can I come in?” Kawakami knocked on the open door, announcing herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, have a seat.” He gestured to the open stool, the life returning to his eyes when he saw her, even if his expression lay seemingly unchanged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how did it go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the good news is there’s nothing physically wrong with me. Mentally might be a different story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just need someone to talk to, I suppose. Which is difficult, given the circumstances.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” He took another bite. “I’m always around if you have any questions, or just want to air something out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do you talk to about stuff when it comes to… that place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ann, Ryuji-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The cat.” They both said simultaneously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, figures.” Sadayo’s hands gripped the edge of the stool .”Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you. If it hadn’t been for you, I literally wouldn’t be here right now, and everything else is just above and beyond.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my pleasure.” The dryer next to him dinged to signify that it had run its course. “Right on time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren swung open the door and unfurled Sadayo’s maid garb, to which she quickly closed the gap to try and hide it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you doing with that out here?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She demanded in a coarse whisper, her face inches from his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My bad.” He straightened himself out from her sudden charge. “I’ve gotten in the habit of washing clothes I bring back from the Metaverse, thought I’d do you a favor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I guess.” Sadayo attempted to stuff the thing into her bag with a blush, some of the frills still poking out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting attire for a school night.” Ren pretended to find something that caught his eye on the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more word out of you...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just saying, usually our costumes change back once we leave the Palace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a costume.” She grumbled and dropped her shoulders. “It’s a job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, that flyer with the maids-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is from the company I work for, part time.” Kawakami sat on one of the dormant washing machines, resting her head in her palms. “Go ahead, laugh it up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The feather duster in your bag did leave some room for interpretation.” He said, after a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Joker</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m outta here-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” His words stopped her feet, and she turned around once more to face him. “I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t laugh. But you have to admit, it’s a little funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy that my life seems so whimsical on the outside.” Sadayo huffed. “You know what’s not funny? Missing rent. Bills. Skipping meals so you can make ends meet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I get it. No more jokes.” He held his hands up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” Her eyes narrowed, before relenting into their softer selves. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you, but it’s not something I want made public.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My lips are sealed. Say the word, and it’ll be like last night never happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will it, though? Do I want that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just… don’t make things weird at school, okay? No matter what, you and I are still teacher and student, and I expect you to treat me with respect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Ren nodded. “I take it this means you won’t tell anyone about the Thieves?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really have to ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She supposed they had two weapons of mass defamation aimed right at each other, the no man’s land between their eyes seeming further than ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t be too careful. There’s a lot riding on this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well… just make sure you keep up with your homework, alright? You’ve got exams coming up in another month.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a good study group going, we’ll be alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so, or else Sojiro will put you out to pasture before Kamoshida.” Sadayo reached reflexively for her phone, before coming up empty. “Shoot, my phone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that reminds me!” Ren reached into his pocket and pulled out a silvery phone similar to his own. “Got one of these for you. Figured it was the least I could do after you lost yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is an expensive phone, Ren.” Sadayo looked it over, turning it on and finding no evidence of the eye motif that led her into this mess in the first place. “How did you afford this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m good for it.” He grinned. “And don’t think about paying me back, either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hold your breath.” Sadayo huffed, sticking it in her purse. “But thank you for the gift.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to think about how many floors she’d have to scrub to be able to get one of these on her own, the thin piece of plastic sliding between her fingers with a reassuring weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” He saw her tug on her purse strap, her mind already getting further away. “So how much is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much does it cost to have you come over and clean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can look up the rates for yourself, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did. I want to know how much it costs to request you, specifically.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to blackmail me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He finished his sandwich and dusted off his hands. “But if there’s something I can do to lighten the load-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see your game, you’re trying to buy me, is that it? You think if you get me these little gifts and pay me for my time, that I’m going to fall all over myself in debt to you?” She pulled the phone out and shoved it back into his chest. “If that’s what this is about, then you can keep it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to see you fall.” He confessed, taking the blow in stride. “I see you in class every day, how tired you are, how some days it feels like you just might collapse. I wondered what it could be that’s making you like this, and if it’s this job, then I’ll do whatever I can to help you, like you reached out to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo’s face burned. Whatever she’d been expecting, it wasn’t this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the thought, but it takes more than five thousand yen a pop to save me from myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a start.” The dryers dinged again, and Ren raised a basket to collect the next bundle of clothes, and Sadayo turned to leave for good. “Should I ask for Kawakami, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked out and turned the corner, the chipped red nail polish of her middle finger held high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell them Becky sent ya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hand in hand and face to face </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You told me I’m your Fool</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One by one and two by two</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I tried not to be cruel</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She said, “Wait for me on Second Street</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll see you after school”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song: The Orwells - North Ave</p><p>A/N: A quick update for a long, talky, angst-filled chapter. I wasn’t lying when I said updates would be random, and I would not expect the next chapter of this series to hit this soon, so be warned. I have a lot on my plate in the near future, and I would rather have this out while everything is fresh in my head because starting a new project is easy, but finishing one that you’ve put down for too long takes monumental amounts of willpower. </p><p>You’ll notice I’ve taken a few liberties with how Sadayo and her maid gig are introduced, which at the end of the day comes down to whatever I feel sets the tone of the story I want to write. The same goes for the mechanical rules of the setting, which I feel are malleable enough to fit whatever vibes I’m going for. As you’ve seen, some chapters might cover weeks, others might span a single day, it all depends on what I feel can be mined for the most dramatic potential. What I don’t want is for this to become a fic where Sadayo is just riding shotgun on a sightseeing tour of the major plot beats while they bop shadows on the head, partly because that would be exhausting and partly because I enjoy writing dialogue more than I like writing action scenes, so expect stuff like this to be the norm (maybe not in terms of length tho, this shit is dumb long). I’ll skip around and flash back if necessary, and if I make stops anywhere it’s cause I feel like she’d have some insight on the situation at hand or I can think of a cute scene of her and Joker together. </p><p>TL;DR: Sadayo lighting Mementos up with a military grade flamethrower - Drake No</p><p>Sadayo having drawn out conversations about feelings and the nature of the Metaverse - Drake Yes </p><p>But hey, there’s an idea for a weapon...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Broken Clocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve got your whole life honey, don’t move so fast</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause something’s gonna happen to you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When you wear that gown</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If you’re from my town</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll get around...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, you WHAT?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji’s eyes bugged out, attempting to register what Ren was telling him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told her everything.” Their dark haired leader sat on an empty desk, one of many discarded on the school rooftop. “All things considered, I think it went pretty well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Ann began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Metaverse, The Palaces, The Thieves and who we are.” He counted off on his fingers. ”Just about everything. Like I said, she took it like a champ.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I thought she’d like, forget when she woke up or something. You sure that’s a good idea, bro?” His bottle blonde buddy didn’t seem so convinced. “I know you like her, but she’s still our teacher.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryuji’s right.” Ann backed him up. “It’s not just your butt on the line anymore.. We’re all in this together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One way or another, she was going to wake up in my room, and I had to make a decision. I wasn’t going to lie and let her believe she was losing her mind.” Ren stood by that firmly. “We all know what we’re capable of now because of what we went through, all I did was give her that choice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what did she say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anticipation swept through the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She said she’ll think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So no, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the time being.” Ren looked out to the city skyline. “I think she’ll come around eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say.” Ann leaned forward. “Also you and Kawakami? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Talk about reading the room...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both blondes stared in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really not.” He shrugged, hands in his pockets. “But, if she doesn’t want to be involved, then I can’t do anything about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a school club, Ren. You can’t just opt out of not knowing about the Metaverse, she’s gonna have to live with that now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why shouldn’t people know? Do you want to go back to living with your eyes closed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, man, we’re all pretty new to this still.” Ryuji stepped up. “I think what she’s trying to say is that there’s enough ways this can blow up in our face before we start bringing more people in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Either way, that deadline is coming up fast. The more time we spend bringing someone else up to speed, the less we have to deal with Kamoshida.” Ann scratched under Morgana’s chin absent mindedly, much to the cat’s purring delight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got something in mind for that. Give it time, soon the whole school will know about the Thieves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean we’re bringing back the Members Only jackets-?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Ryuji.” They synchronously shot down his idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Returning to Shujin was like visiting the remains of a house burned down, the echoes of what once was playing around her, but faraway and indistinct. Even the expected talking-to from Kobayakawa felt like it was happening to another Sadayo, whose shoulder she was looking over. At any moment, she expected to turn around and see the dungeon keep rise again in all its hellish glory. However, this waking nightmare was not the kind that could be dispelled with a splash of cold water to the face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And another thing!” Kobayakawa warned, his jowls trembling with the force of every syllable uttered. “I’ll not tolerate any more unannounced ‘sick days’ or excessive tardiness, or you can kiss that vacation time goodbye!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was even a vacation from this place? A getaway to go scrub floors until her knees went numb? For all its faults, the school was still a place of sanctuary for her, a place where it felt like she was more than the weight of her responsibilities. Sadayo thought of Joker’s words, and how deeply the well must have been poisoned to go this long unnoticed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you listening to me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The egghead huffed and puffed, looking for all the world like a parent chastising their rowdy teen for playing the music too loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t happen again, sir, I promise.” Her head was somewhere else, that much was plain to see, eyes wandering to the raindrops on the window outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so, for your sake.” He grumbled, returning to the papers at his desk. “If you won’t show up on time, I guarantee you there’s a line of applicants ready to take your place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it? And make it quick, Kawakami, I’ve got a meeting at 10.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know about Kamoshida? About what he’s done?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you on about?” The principal listened with half-interest. “Has he been making ‘problematic’ comments in the teacher’s lounge again? Heh, that rascal...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The abuse, sir. He’s been abusing students for God knows how long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had his attention now, that was for certain, something sharp cutting across his rather comical face and leaving his eyes steeped in shadow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And don’t tell me it didn’t happen, because the signs were always there, I just didn’t want to look.” Sadayo felt dirty, and ashamed, like she was the one being exposed for her crimes. “But I can’t go back to pretending it doesn’t exist, like I’m not rubbing shoulders with a monster.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Kobayakawa folded his hands atop his desk, addressing her directly. “These are very serious allegations. How did you come about this information, did one of the students approach you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter, I can prove it-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you?” His voice interjected in a flat, matter of fact way, the rain filling the silence between them. “Without any witnesses or evidence?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the only teacher who’s had enough of his bullshit. Do you have any idea how much of a PR nightmare you’re sitting on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe that threat cuts both ways, Miss Kawakami, or have you forgotten the circumstances of your employment?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo stopped, genuinely surprised to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> thrown in her face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be coy, we do background checks for a reason. And I, for one, find these accusations a touch hypocritical coming from a woman who was… involved with a student prior to their untimely death. Such a loss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> bring him into this!” She breathed flame, pressing her hands on his desk before she knew what she was doing. “It wasn’t like that, and you damn well know it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s to say it wasn’t? Word is, you’re hardly on good terms with the boy’s family either.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even this outburst, shocking as it was, hardly moved him. Though he sat lower than her, that desk might as well have been ten feet tall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And who would believe the word of a homeroom teacher over mine? You’d be on the unemployment line so fast, it’d make your head spin, along with anyone else you managed to drag down with you. That’s not even touching the rumors about your ‘other’ avenues of employment...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her nails dug into her palms, sharply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How could he know about what’s been going on with his staff? Does he just not care?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, this is all hypothetical. Pure flight of fancy, as it were.” Kobayakawa leaned back into his leather chair. “I like the work you do, Kawakami. I wouldn’t have given you the opportunity if I didn’t think you could handle it, and such a gross display of misconduct might give the board of directors cause to rethink your position. But, I’m a good boss, and the kids like you, so I’ll give you a hint: there’s only one of us that Shujin could do without, and last I checked, it isn’t your name on that door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gently pointed his fountain pen at the exit, an obsidian wand in his bulbous, sausage like fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>graciously</span>
  </em>
  <span> accept your apology and pretend that I did not hear this insipid diatribe against one of your colleagues. You will leave the room, and we will never speak of this again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The consequences were well understood, any reply hopelessly wedged behind the egg in her throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we clear?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She thought she was going to throw up. Sadayo looked up in the mirror of the faculty bathroom to see a pair of brown eyes barely recognizable behind the veil of exhaustion. Thank God she had this place as a refuge, the last thing she needed was a gaggle of schoolgirls to come in and find her like this before she finished getting her face right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel sick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Staring at the toilet hadn’t helped things, only seeing her reflection swirling around in the bowl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It can’t keep going on like this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Uchimaru’s words echoed in her head. How many of them had known? How many refused to speak up? How many were like her and were so wrapped up in their own little worlds that they couldn’t see the forest for the trees? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t hide in here forever, I know that much.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bathroom itself was not that big, but going out to face the world felt like trading one cage for another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sadayo, you okay?” Chouno’s muffled voice called from the other side of the door. “You’ve been in there for a while...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alright.” She splashed some cold water on her face and shut off the sink. “Just having one of those days.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every day seemed like one of those days as of late, the stress throbbing in the back of her head. Ironically, her journey into the Metaverse had worked like a soft reset for her brain, leaving it totally blank and at peace. For a time, there had been nothing but the warm bed sheets around her, shielding the woman from the world outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo supposed that Ren and his friends saving her was a basic act of human decency, but the question remained: why her?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Kawakami!” Her colleague’s voice was more insistent this time. “Still in there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just a minute!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone wants a piece today, don’t they?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the door to find her friend looking flustered, but relieved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the flesh. What’s the rush?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No rush, just figured I’d check in on you.” Chouno put her hands on her hips. “I heard Kobayakawa really gave it to you in there, wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo’s stare carried on for a thousand miles, seeing what they could try, and fail, to accomplish on their own. They could make noise, raise hell, but who would hear it? Could they make any difference without pulling the whole rotten evil out by the root? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, you alright there, girlfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The principal’s threats echoed in her head, and Sadayo blinked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just a little lightheaded. It’s about that time, you know.” She gathered herself, mustering enough air in her chest to square those shoulders. “I’ll tell you about it some other time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say no more. Hell, take the bathroom for yourself if you have to.” Chouno nudged her arm on the way in. “And hey, chin up. It’s almost Friday~!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I in trouble?” Ren sat down opposite her, the arrangement they’d gotten used to in the teacher’s lounge looking not unlike an interrogation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Try me and you’ll find out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad day then, I take it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo’s eyes narrowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you really going to sit there and act like nothing happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about.” He sounded bored, listless eyes drifting towards his phone. A moment later, her own buzzed with a message. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not here. Too many eyes and ears.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like the rooftop is any more discreet.” She scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a start.” The young man shrugged in reply. “I’ve been having a bit of trouble keeping up with the coursework and my part time job. Think you could help with that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a part time job?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I like to think of it as volunteer work, cleaning up the streets. But I could use some tutoring to help get me back on track.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it. I have a pretty busy schedule myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Then again, the place could use a bit of cleaning up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo’s retort was locked and loaded in her throat, ready to fly when Kamoshida walked into the teacher’s lounge wearing a nonplussed expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this kid makin’ trouble again, Kawakami?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just going over a few things before exams.” Ren stood up, taking his bag. “I’ll talk to you later then, Miss K.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked past the volleyball coach, their eyes meeting like crossed swords before Ren passed the threshold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss K...” The older man huffed, watching him leave. “Anything I should know about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have nothing to say to you, Suguru.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Is that how it’s going to be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo refused to look at him, the tension in her clenched fist so strong, it seemed as though her palms might bleed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I know we haven’t been on the best of terms but what I wanna say is, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pressure dissipated, just for a moment, as she turned her head slightly, still not enough to let him see the welling tears in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I want to apologize, face to face. I was way out of line back there, and I shouldn’t have put hands on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed more nervous than apologetic, like he wasn’t used to having the words on his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Kobayakawa put you up to this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, just me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kawakami closed her eyes and sighed, finally turning around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think that’s going to fix this? You come in here like a lost puppy with a half assed apology, and I just sit and act like it never happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I said I was sorry, alright? What do you want from me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A confession.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to own up to your goddamn mistakes, Kamoshida!” Sadayo stood up from her chair. “I want you to look me in the eye like a man and tell me what you did was wrong! I’m not one of your students to just take it lying down! I’m a grown woman and I want some respect!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She declared, chest heaving, to an otherwise empty lounge. Kamoshida, for his part, looked like he expected hidden cameras to start popping out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay, you get that off your chest? How many times do I have to say sorry? Jeez.” He crossed his arms, but the fiery display from the five foot nothing woman in front of him was like watching lightning strike twice. “Man, what’s gotten into you? Serves me right, trying to mend fences.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamoshida grumbled and began walking away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Kamoshida. Boss man wanted me to pass a message along.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What is it?” He paused on his way to the coffee maker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat my ass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man kept a sternly furrowed brow and kept walking, shaking his head along the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crazy bitch...” He muttered under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh I’m a bitch, but I’m not crazy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Outside of her peripheral vision, the shadow that had been watching over her from the door disappeared, finding himself among the other students once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This evening began like many others, with Sadayo forgoing the temptation of a soft mattress to attend to another shift. Her adventures in the Metaverse had thankfully left her maid outfit unharmed, and the washing that Ren had given it didn’t hurt either. Fresh and hot out of the dryer, she recalled how it smelled like his sheets as she began to slip into ‘Becky’, the other self that came out at night. It proved to be good foresight, as her phone soon rang with news of a hot tip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone requested me? Like, on purpose?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo’s eyebrow rose suspiciously. It was no secret that she was on the older end of the roster, receiving less business overall than the usual girls that got roped into this scheme. She didn’t mind the lack of attention most of the time, though being passed over so often did hurt her self-image, and her pocketbook. In any case, the folks at the call center handled her request like they took orders at a drive thru.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They sure did. Some mark out in Yongen-Jaya, looks like. Friend of yours?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The puzzle pieces came together in her head, forming a picture of a smartass student in glasses that she wanted to smash over a table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More of an acquaintance, I’d say.” She wondered if they could hear how tight her lips were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, whoever he is, he’s paying double the usual rate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Double?” Sadayo’s eyes bugged out. “And you’re sure he asked for me, specifically?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I called back just to make sure myself. We pre-charged him for the night, so if I were you, I’d get my frilly little keister over there, pronto.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a bit odd for a first time client. Do you know who referred this guy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No clue. You’re a big girl, figure it out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks. Do you at least have a name for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he calls himself the Joker.” The call center employee made no effort to hide their derision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he does.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun, Becky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to Cafe LeBlanc-” Sojiro turned, eager to greet a new customer at the dinging of the bell, only to lay eyes on the young woman who’d laid comatose in his attic. “Oh, you’re back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s me. Hi.” Sadayo had chosen to forgo her usual maid outfit, partly out of convenience and partly to not give her student the satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to see you’re feeling better. Come back for the coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, but not exactly.” She gripped the sleeve of her brown overcoat, a familiar sweater underneath. “Is Ren around?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure is, let me call him down for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sojiro took a broom from behind the counter and raised it above his head, knocking the wooden ceiling twice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You got a visitor!” The older gentleman leaned on the counter. “So, you here to tutor the kid, or did you leave something behind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo heard footsteps that sounded like a controlled demolition, bounding down the stairs and arriving in the shape of an exhausted young man who looked surprised to see her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Miss Kawakami, what a pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were having company over, kid. You shoulda said something.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Mr. Sakura. I’m just here to give Ren some after school tutoring.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This late?” He raised an eyebrow, polishing the last of his mugs. “Bless your heart for trying to give him a hand, he needs it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren’s de facto boss reached for his hat and coat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calling it a night already, Gramps?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch it, kid.” Sojiro chuckled on his way to the door. “You ain’t too old for me to pull your ears. Lock up for the night, and behave yourself around the lady.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure of it.” Sadayo kept her arms crossed, looking at the lad who leaned in the stairwell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then. Good night, you two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence after their goodbyes held for a few moments, waiting until the man was well and clear of the cafe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you’re real clever, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not clever enough, apparently. You’re not in uniform.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyebrow twitched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t leave right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re free to do as you please.” He looked at the wall clock and shrugged. “As per your enthusiastic manager, I’ve paid for the whole night, but I can’t keep you here. So you can go home and get some well deserved rest, or you can stay here and grab a seat while we catch up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The casual manner in which he spoke, black sweater hanging on his lean frame, almost made her believe he’d done this before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh, and at double the usual rate too. How does a delinquent like you have that much scratch to throw around?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not paying rent helps.” He turned and went to ascend the stairs. “Coming?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo paused at the invitation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, it’s just...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been a while since I’ve done this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I was just kidding about the maid stuff earlier, right?” He offered her a hand. “I can clean my own room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit.” She took it, following him up to the attic, and surveyed the sparse, drafty room. “This looks like the Diary of Anne Frank.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you didn’t seem to mind the other night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was out cold. How did you get me up here anyway?“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I carried you up the steps myself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered if his sixth sense could tell that she was blushing behind his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I mean, it’s a walk from here to Shujin. And you better not have tried anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll have to float you up the stairs next time.” Ren took a seat on the couch and offered her the bed, a single halogen bulb on a string above their heads providing the only light. “And that’d make me a little hypocritical going after Kamoshida, don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t be the first demagogue who let a bit of power go to his head.” She sat on the edge of the bed primly, its texture already familiar to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“True, but I don’t want to keep it all to myself. I want to share it, give others the ability to see things the way I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or burden them with knowledge that they never asked for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the truth, Sadayo. We can close our eyes and pretend it’s not there, but that doesn’t make it go away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned forward on his hands, studying her expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did your talk with the Principal go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t tell him anything about you and your quote-unquote ‘Thieves’, if that’s what you’re implying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you didn’t, I want to know how he reacted to the news of Kamoshida’s abuse. Did he gasp, did he double down, change the subject?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He… threatened me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren’s jaw wound tighter with every word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Physically?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” She clarified, before Ren reached for his six-shooter and started blasting. “He said I’d lose my job, get blacklisted, and so would anyone else if they stood beside me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you admit it’s bigger than just Kamoshida.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s still the one who’s actually perpetrating the crimes, so I’d slow your roll if I was you.” The woman sighed, her shoulders deflated. “We still need to do something about him though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We?” Ren perked up again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I mean...” She took her eyes off the floor, the soles of her white shoes scraping against the boards. “I want to go back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To the way things were before?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that too, but back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> place, I mean. The Castle.” She gestured out to some undefined direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to go back into the Metaverse?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? You seemed dead set against it last time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last time, I had just woken up in my student’s bed to a bad hangover and the news that Hell is real and it lives inside Shujin.” She explained, hands tensing around the sheets. “It was a lot to take in, and not the time, mind you, to sell me on your elevator pitch for this vigilante group or whatever it is you’ve got going on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you should get the full picture, let you know that what you were seeing and feeling wasn’t madness, it was real. Just as real as this place is, only different.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get that, but you’ll forgive me for harboring some skepticism about your intentions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only natural. If I’m being honest, I didn’t expect you to say yes right away either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why did you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shooters shoot.” He briefly tilted his head to the side. “I wanted to let you know that door was open, if you wanted it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we hardly know each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t known Ann and Ryuji much longer, and I trust them with my life.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is pretty heavy for an after school club, are you sure it’s not a blood in, blood out kind of deal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want everyone to know what they’re getting into, thought I’d do the same for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know what you’re getting into?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s worked out for us so far, which is more than I can say for listening to the authorities.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t about some rebellious phase, Ren. You’re changing a man’s life, from the inside out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the better. I’m taking a serial abuser and airing out his crimes, and helping my friends in the process. Don’t you want to see him brought to justice?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, I’m just not sure that this is it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why come back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t snap at me, I just want to know how strong your convictions are. You seem like you’re more than just talk, but I don’t want to see you go over the edge, and take your friends with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If, in situations of injustice, you choose to remain neutral, then you have chosen the side of the oppressor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, okay. You do know I’m not grading you on this, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious, Sadayo. I can’t be the kind of person who witnesses something like this and acts like it’s someone else’s problem. I want to believe that I can make a difference, that my being here in this place is not just the result of some cosmic game of marbles. Yours too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think fate is what brought us here tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not quite so rigid a concept, but if that’s what you want to go with, then sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right. I mean, what are the odds of us both ending up in the same cab?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine was more like a jail cell, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.” Sadayo looked around the dusty room, more fit for antiques than a wiry adolescent. “So, how do we get there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Metaverse app.” Ren tapped his phone. “All you need is a name and a keyword, and you can get inside someone’s Palace.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how did you get Kamoshida’s password?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky guess.” The young man greeted the ball of black fur that landed in his lap. “Morgana helped too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Hi, Morgana.” She waved weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiya Teach!” The effervescent feline mewled with infectious energy. “Ready for a nighttime stroll in Metaverse?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready as ever.” Kawakami steeled herself. “Take us in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mechanically speaking, she didn’t feel any physically different upon re-entry, though her body certainly tensed in anticipation of the coming wave. Instead, it was as though a veil were pulled from over her eyes, sizzling away like cigarette burns on an old film reel, allowing her to see the world hers was superimposed upon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My God...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The titans of glass and concrete she’d grown up around had their bones of steel replaced with actual flesh and bone, the city revealed as a pulsating, living thing that hungered and groaned. The purple sky returned as well, lit by an alien moon that never waned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s something, isn’t it?” Ren stood beside her, tall and proud in the regalia of the gentleman Thief, black coattails in the wind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand how this is all here.” She puzzled, taking in the streets she knew as familiar, but twisted into a semi-organic shape, as if they had been grown rather than constructed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Mementos!” The cheery cartoon cat exclaimed. “Not everyone is wicked enough to have a Palace, but everyone’s got Desires and Shadows, even you Miss Kawakami!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It acts as a vessel for the background radiation of man’s collective longing. Every action we take in our world has a corresponding reaction here, taking the form of a Shadow, the true self.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So where’s yours?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joker grinned behind a bone white mask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I called upon mine in a time of need, and accepted it as an extension of myself. Now the Persona exists as my sword, and my shield.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kawakami saw a figure in red flash behind him, a winged Thief bowing to her. She took a few steps back as a ring of blue flame encircled them, then disappeared just as quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, and you taught Ann and Ryuji this power as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ve got one too!” Morgana piped up, his Metaverse form somehow more diminutive than his real one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could teach it to you too, if you’d let me.” Ren offered. “It can be painful, and you’ll have to face some painful memories but-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood firm, smaller in stature than both him and his supernatural protector, but still in control. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like that?” Morgana’s whiskered mouth hung open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s settled, then.” Ren nodded, looking at the woman with renewed admiration. “Interesting that you haven’t changed into your Thief clothes, I thought that welcoming you into our ranks would do the trick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really do miss that maid outfit, huh?” Sadayo put her hands on her hips, still clad in her daily attire. “I was wondering where you kids got those costumes from.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re a reflection of ourselves, both our self perception and how we want to be seen. If I had to guess, I’d say you’re still tethered to the other place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it there’s more to this initiation ritual than a firm handshake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to face your Shadow, which is tied to a place of great import, only then can you have an Awakening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feels like I need a glossary to keep track of all this.” Sadayo shook her head. “The School, or the Castle, seems like a good place to start.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tall spires of Kamoshida’s kingdom loomed in the distance, a decrepit twist on an otherwise serene vista. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re in the driver’s seat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Ren spoke, his pet produced a puff of smoke, bouncing out of the cloud as a striped yellow minibus with a feline grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Literally.” Kawakami huffed. “I guess it doesn’t matter if I never got my license.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the Metaverse, your cognition is the source of your power.” Ren waved his hand and produced a plastic card with the snap of a finger. “Believe it, and make it real.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sadayo Kawakami, Phantom Thief.” She chuckled as she read off the construct, dissolving into thin air as she tossed it aside. “Got a nice ring to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It gets better! We haven’t even picked out your code name yet!” Morgana’s engine purred with excitement as his doors welcomed them in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember. Joker, right?” She turned to their leader in black. “It fits.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The aliases are just a precaution. If I remember right, the man on the phone said you go by Becky...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her furrowed brow was enough to deter him from that line of thinking, and get him in the driver’s seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or we could try something else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something else sounds good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cityscape provided a darkly beautiful backdrop to their journey, a sea of pulsating red and black overgrowth consuming the familiar skyline. Simply driving through Tokyo streets without traffic was eerie, like exploring a ruin that hadn’t seen human contact in decades. Sadayo stared with her hand out the window, the air warm and balmy like the world was set on a stove.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you say you found this place again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just walked in, I suppose.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, in search of an explanation. The device was perhaps redundant on a sentient vehicle, but he did like to be in control.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think of it like searching for something lost. It’s always in the last place you saw it, but you can’t quite remember where that is until you let go and chance upon it again. The Metaverse is full of things that have been lost and looked over, memories and myth lost to time. I like to think that’s why it opened itself up to a couple of kids who fell through the cracks, but that might be wishful thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the man in the suit, we’ve both seen him.” Visions of a nose like mask of a plague doctor poked at her mind. “Is he God? Master of this realm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, though I’m willing to bet it’s god with a lowercase G. One of many with a seat at the table, and he decided to take a gamble on us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo had seen his martial prowess for herself, but witnessing how casually he navigated this space instilled some faith in the operation. Either way, the darkness that crept in at the edges of her vision gave them a wide berth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s hope he made the right choice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joker looked at her from the driver’s side, riding along easily with one hand. The car came to a halt without him taking his eyes off her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The high, Gothic arches and crumbling stonework welcomed them once again upon disembarking, standing tall amid its urban trappings. Having the time to properly take in the scale of the place, Sadayo marveled at just how real it seemed, from the cobblestone under their feet to the squawking crows perched on the battlements above. She was about to step under the portcullis again, when Ren gently tugged at her arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re Thieves now, Sadayo. We don’t take the front door.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed obvious now, with how quickly she’d gotten caught last time, but with a few stories of sheer wall between them and the castle interior, there didn’t seem to be a way around. Ren was unfazed, walking around the perimeter of the wall until he came upon one part that looked different from the others, rippling like the surface of a pond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are sections of the Palace where the ruler’s cognition is not so strong.” He remarked, putting his fist through the wall as the illusion rippled once more and dissipated, revealing the bright red door of an emergency exit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, so even if it’s his fantasy, he isn’t in total control? He can’t just kick us out as soon as we walk in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren kicked the door open as if to prove her point, the inky interior welcoming them to the dungeon depths. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“People tend to be self absorbed, they won’t see something if they don’t want to. Even if Kamoshida wasn’t such an asshole, there would be a few things he’d miss.” Joker thought for a moment. “Unless we </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> piss him off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that what we’re here to do?” Sadayo strode past him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you’re talking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside Kawakami followed the boy’s lead, watching him slide, sneak, and sleuth around the halls of the castle. There was a dour opulence to the interior, cobwebs hanging off the gilded chandeliers and candle holders. The many busts and statues had exaggerated, grotesque proportions, befitting the ego that constructed them from thin air. Still, they were useful for hiding behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Props to Takamaki, I don’t know how that girl manages to keep up in those heels.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo stopped to catch her breath when the sound of clanking iron and hoarse breaths turned the corner ahead of them. Two Shadows, sniffling like bloodhounds, turned their infernal heads in the direction of the intruders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch your head.” Ren took hold of his teacher’s waist and brought her close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a soft bang and a zip, the two of them were launched into the rafters above, landing on a wooden beam. Having held onto him reflexively on the way up, Sadayo reconsidered letting go once she saw how little space there was. Ren looked at her and held a finger to his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ hell, I thought I had the bastard! Saw ‘em with my own two eyes!” One angry shadow declared, knocking the pommel of his sword against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Had ‘em dead to rights, you did.” His squat, lowly squire proclaimed, the lower portion of his helmet hanging like a broken jaw. “No worries m’lord, we’ll get ‘em next time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You hear that, Thief? It’ll be off to the dungeons with you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rusted knight waved his sword wildly, menacing a nearby bookcase before they departed down the hall, clanging their way through the kitchens in search of more brigands to haul away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, is that really what Kamoshida thinks of the security guards?” Kawakami whispered once they were out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, I doubt he thinks about them at all. Not every Shadow corresponds to a person in the real world, some just are. These are just fodder, but others will have fully formed cognitive avatars” Ren mused aloud. “Call it… artistic liberty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So somewhere in here, there’s a Shadow me walking around in a maid uniform.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he know about your part time job?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but last time I was here, those bozos assumed I was the help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That can be helpful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shadows aren’t too bright, they can’t tell the difference between a mere cognition and the genuine article. That’s why they feel bullets instead of BBs when we shoot them.” The young man scratched his chin. “If you convinced them that you were a maid in keeping with the Ruler’s perception, they would probably let you through no problem.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think-?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. You up for it?” Ren nodded hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” She rolled her eyes. “Where would we even get one of those right now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Becky. Have a little imagination.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He snapped his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make way, coming through!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo barged through the kitchen doors in full uniform, white frills held high and pushing a meal cart with a tablecloth draped over it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make room for dessert!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her speedy delivery into the dusty kitchen was met by a steel roadblock in the form of a great broadsword, embedding itself in the stone in front of the cart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who goes there?” The Shadow knight demanded, his one veiny, yellow eye scrutinizing the gulping maid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s me, Becky- err, Kawakami!” She summoned her sunniest smile, all but blinding him with her cheer. “I’m here to bring some sweet treats for my Master!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fluttering of her eyelashes was perhaps a bit much, the ancient gears beginning to turn in the guard’s head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, what’s all this then?” Another Shadow showed his face, dragging his mace along the ground and drawing sparks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wench from the pantry says she’s got dessert for the boss man.” He coughed up a chest full of webs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what’s the holdup?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ain’t ever seen her before. What if she’s one of those brats with the funny masks?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You buffoon, does she look like a teenager to you?” The other Shadow pointed at the maid, flabbergasted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Sadayo pushed her cart forward, knocking the Shadow on his shins.  “Move it or lose it, tin man! I got places to be!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! Don’t raise your voice at me, lass!” He growled. “What if this so-called dessert is poison?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you try some and find out?” Kawakami took the metal lid off her dish, revealing a spread of sweets and cream puffs to delight the senses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, that looks pretty good...” A bony finger steadily advanced on the puffs, before the lid came crashing back down like a cymbal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so fast!” Sadayo shouted, and both Shadows recoiled. “These are for Royal hands only, as I’m sure yours will be lopped off if King Kamoshida finds out you stuck your grubby paws into his pie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye aye, m’lady!” The pair of them parted for her and saluted as she wheeled the squeaky cart through. “Oh, and by the way, you wouldn’t happen to know a shortcut, would you? Bit tricky to get this up the stairs.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Elevator’s on your left, three doors down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you very much!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo offered them a quick bow and sped down the hall, the glamour of her dress already starting to fade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a close one...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re telling me.” Came the muffled voice from inside the cart. “These cream puffs are pretty good though. It’s like my body knows it’s thin air, but my brain doesn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t get too comfy, it’s still a long ride up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived at the elevator, an ancient contraption that amounted to a wide stone platform suspended by a system of heavy chains and pulleys. It’s attendant was a bored looking purple devil with foot long horns, seated upon a floating toilet as if it were a throne. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Visitors.” It remarked joylessly upon seeing the maid and her cart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the one, actually.” Sadayo clarified. “Going up. Got places to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t they all.” The devil exhaled with a heavy sigh and turned to the elevator controls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want to try the slave dungeons? The prisoners there make the most delightful little squeals.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your loss.” He pulled the chain to the tune of a flushing sound, and the floor dropped for a few teeth-clenching moments before it began to rise slowly to the shaft of light up top. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say hi to the boss for me.” He waved goodbye at them on their way up, the ancient machinery creaking to life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, they don’t seem so bad when they’re not trying to kill you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh they can be quite friendly.” Ren answered from his hidden compartment under the food. “I’ve made pacts with a few. It’s the ones with gaps in their communication skills that you have to watch out for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.” She leaned on the cart, not noticing the shadow that was getting larger on the ground behind her. “In my experience, it’s the smart ones you have to watch out for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BOOM.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden crash rocked the platform, sending Sadayo stumbling backwards and the cart rolling towards the edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reached out, but it was too late, the crack of a staff behind her summoning another blast that threw her to the floor and knocked the cart into the void below. Coughing, she picked herself up off the ground just in time to see Morgana frantically claw at the edge to no avail, and fall away with a faraway yowl. Her own disguise was fading fast, marking her as an outsider deep behind enemy lines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Kawakami...” The smug, distorted voice of Suguru Kamoshida called out from over her shoulder. “You really are too clever for your own good, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed in her face as the elevator continued to ascend, his magenta robe trailing behind him proudly as he tapped the golden scepter into his palm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone’s going to have to teach you a lesson!” The Palace’s ruler barked, gesturing at the spilled tray of food between them. “After you clean up this mess!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo brought herself to bear on shaky knees, the sunshine on her sweater still bright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not cleaning up shit.” She declared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feisty today, aren’t we?” His toothy, yellowed grin of avarice stretched from ear to ear. “Well, it’s like Kobayakawa says, if you won’t do the job, I’ll find somebody else who will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamoshida summoned a shadow with a tap of his scepter upon the ground, coalescing into a familiar, if humiliating form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I be of service, Master?” The cognitive Kawakami asked in tired supplication, clad in a wrinkled maid dress, stained with soot. Her eyes were sallow and dead like TV static, and her bare ankles were held together with chains.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clean up this mess!” Kamoshida pushed her to the floor, making her doppelganger drop the bucket and rag she was carrying. “And quickly! Or every slight inflicted upon me by this imposter will be repaid by you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Master.” The shadow mumbled, dutifully picking up her cleaning utensils and crawling on all fours towards the mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, no!” Kawakami rushed towards her twin, trying to pick her up off the ground, but the woman refused and pushed her away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you get it? This is who you are!” Kamoshida laughed, watching the maid on her hands and knees. He shoved her away with his foot, only to watch her get up again in a futile attempt to keep scrubbing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a mediocre teacher who lives to serve! You complain and you moan, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> it here, Kawakami! The guilt and the sorrow, the bullshit bosses, it’s all a license to act like the victim, like it’s never your fault. You think that if you keep your head down and keep doing what you’re doing, that someone will take pity on your pathetic life and change it for you. Now I’m pretty fucked up myself, but at least I don’t delude myself, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>revel</span>
  </em>
  <span> in it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo tried to retreat from the rant, but quickly found herself at the edge of the platform, forced to confront his words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true!” She balled her fists, shaking with rage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” He continued, walking around the shadow and playfully lifting up her skirt, to no reaction from the Shadow. “You gonna tell me this little woe is me wretch ain’t the same one I’ve been looking at since day one? Come on, Kawakami, you can do better than that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am thou.” The deadened twin finally spoke. “And thou art I, two sides of the same coin-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” Sadayo shouted, the shockwaves of her cry rattling the chains that held up the platform and bringing their ascent to a stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU’RE NOT ME!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An eruption of blue flame consumed her, the barest silhouette visible behind a veil that burned so bright the ruler had to shield his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am thou, and thou art I…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tongues of fire licked at her skin, paradoxically cool and ticklish, burning away her armor of daily battle for something more refined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ashes to ashes, dust to dust...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am the ire of the servant girl scorned…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo felt the weight of a mask on her face, outlined in fine velvet blue. She took her first step outside the ring of fire, landing on the stone with the clink of a glass slipper. A black dress bloomed and billowed around her as if made of smoke, a white diadem atop her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am passion reborn in the masquerade…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I AM NOBODY’S SLAVE!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo roared at the top of her lungs, brandishing a two handed claymore that rivaled herself in height. The words gave her wings to fly, each one bringing to life a vision of a woman with broken chains soaring behind her and breathing flame onto her weapon of choice. Her guardian hovered in place, a pale blue dress in tatters and embers pointing at the target with a white glove.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cendrillon!” The name beat in her heart as though she’d known it all her life. “Let’s dance!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamoshida recovered from his frozen shock just in time to dodge her wild slash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You crazy bitch!” He reached down to grab the cognitive Kawakami by the scruff of her neck and toss her in front of him. “Die for your king!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They locked eyes for a moment as she saw her reflection tumble through the air at her, lost and confused, begging to belong with a last whisper on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyaa!” Sadayo brought the sword down and sliced the shadow in two, an unearthly moan signaling its destruction as the girl was laid to rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice try, Kamoshida!” She readied the blade again, assuming a piercing stance. “But I see right through your tricks! All you are is a sad, old pervert in his underwear, reliving the glory days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough! We’ll see how feisty you are in the dungeons!” The king raised his scepter like a spear, high over his head and prepared to launch it right at Sadayo. “Have at you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BANG. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shot rang out over their heads, the bullet knocking the golden rod right out of his hands. The pair of them looked up to see Joker, clinging to the elevator chain with one hand, hoisted up by the wings of Arsene, Morgana hanging off his coattails.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren!” She exclaimed, her heart made somewhat whole in the knowledge that she hadn’t lost another student.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sic semper tyrannis.” He smirked from the other end of his smoking gun, as Kamoshida clutched his hand in rage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You little shit!” The King’s voice growled in a distorted fashion, his body underneath the robe beginning to pop and shudder violently. “Let’s see how the two of you like my true form!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kawakami, we’ve gotta get out of here!” Morgana pleaded with her, tugging on the woman’s dress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t about to question it, not with the platform shaking under their very feet. Kamoshida’s body expanded to grotesque proportions, his blow up form looking like it might burst at any moment as his mismatched mouth taunted them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ants! Vermin beneath my heel!” His voice seemed to be coming from everywhere now. “I will crush you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joker landed beside her, tucking his arm around her waist once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like your attitude, and that dress, but we need to pick our battles, and this looks like a one sided fight to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.” She hugged him tight, as to make sure he was real. “Take us home, Joker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said it, Teach!” Morgana narrowly evaded the expanding pool of flesh and slime that was Kamoshida as they were whisked away by Joker’s grappling hook.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“COME BACK HERE!” Kamoshida gurgled and spat. “I WILL CONSUME YOUR YOUTH AND YOUR FLESH, AND TURN EVERY LAST PHANTOM THIEF INTO MY BOTTOM BITCH!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sad, angry heap of a man disappeared into their rearview, the trio rocketing up out of the elevator shaft and into the cool night air. They hung, silhouetted against the moonlight, the Thief rescuing his Princess from the castle, absconding into the night from whence they came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo did not find breath in her lungs until she touched concrete again. The film was back over her eyes now, the tortured tendrils of the alien skyline giving way to a full moon, chilly and white and thankfully, normal. Students and salarymen poured into the train station even at this hour, looking for a late night ride home, paying no mind to the young couple who appeared to believe that time stopped for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you’ll get home alright?” Ren tried to hide the yawn that crept into his voice, much to her amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feels like I just ran a marathon, but I’ll be okay.” Sadayo reassured him, and while she might very well fall asleep on the ride home. “I feel alive, more than I have in a long time. So thanks for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her pumpkin carriage in the shape of mass transit came to a squealing halt, the sliding doors beckoning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same time tomorrow?” He made his shot while he still had her on the hook.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not likely, I’m not as spry as you three… but I could try next week.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, it’s a date.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a date. Good night, Ren.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadayo stepped over the threshold just in time to see the doors close and for her student to mouth one last word in through the glass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Date.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rolling of her eyes coincided with the rolling start of the train, and she left Yongen Jaya behind. As Sadayo settled into her seat and the wheels rocked her to sleep, she leaned against the window. She closed her eyes slowly, safe in the knowledge that she was under the gaze of a watchful protector, carrying the secrets of their mischief made.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eastover wives sneak out at night </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause they’re lonely, and they’re beautiful</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eastover wives lead miserable lives</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And they’re boring</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I admit to myself, I’ve seen</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good women do wrong</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song: Dent May - Eastover Wives</p>
<p>A/N: Hey, its been a minute. I cleared a work hump and decided to put this chapter out while I've got some breathing room. Writer's block notwithstanding, I revised the scenes in here a couple times to make sure it was in keeping with the tone I wanted. Sadayo is a fully fledged Thief now, I decided to poach one of Ann's Persona evolutions as the template with my own spin on it as I felt the whole Cinderella aspect fit better with Kawakami's character. Whatever I can bend or twist to better suit my needs is fair game, but I have a rough idea of how things will progress from here. Readers who showed up for the smut should know that this is more of a slow burn but I have plenty of ideas for that as well. Basically, we'll get there when we get there. See you all next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Put Your Head On My Shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been tossing, I’ve been turning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In my bed and in my head</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just for a picture</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just to remember that silly old phrase that you used to say</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The muffled thump of the pitching machine precipitated a sharp </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> that sounded like it might split the sky in two. With a practiced eye, Ren sent the red and white stitched ball hurtling towards the bullseye, eliciting tinny, circus-like fanfare from the speakers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WINNER!” They declared, with flashing lights and aplomb just short of fireworks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo sat on a nearby bench and clapped excitedly, as much for the display of athleticism as the growing menagerie of plush toy prizes sitting beside her. Panting, Ren wasn’t too proud to turn back to gauge her reaction, suitably impressed as he ran his fingers through his hair and walked over to join her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? Training’s not so bad.” The boy sat next to her on the bench, enjoying the breeze that ran through the rooftop batting cages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is your idea of training?” Sadayo raised an eyebrow, taking a chunk of her cotton candy and popping it into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said not to call it a date.” He shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that why Ann and Ryuji were so conveniently busy this evening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They take their schoolwork seriously.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be leading by example?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m with my tutor, aren’t I?” He took a sip of his soda, not so subtly stretching his arm around the bench behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Daring today, aren’t we?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technically, I’m supposed to be cleaning your room.” Sadayo scooted further away. “And really Ren, it looks dustier every time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think the maid service minds a little white lie, so long as they get their money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea.” Sadayo chuckled, though her eyes remained wide. “Look Ren, you’re a nice kid...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Big emphasis on “kid”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But honestly, you should be doing something like this with a girl your own age. I’m too-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Old?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re too close. Teacher and student, it’s not right. You know it, I know it, that’s not something we can just brush aside because of what happened in the Palace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t we hang out like this, as friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo looked at his outstretched arm and back to his eyes, always inscrutable, always thinking of a backup plan or a way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren. You know why.” She sighed, wanting to put her face into her palms or find a void to yell into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that we’ve got going on, it’s gone far enough.” She drew a circle in the air as if to illustrate the barrier between them. “It’s not just for my sake but yours too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if that’s how you really feel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d never seen him so defeated before, even when Kamoshida chewed him out in front of the entire school, his spittle flying into the boy’s cheek. It only emboldened him, gave him more ammunition for the fight. Now though, he looked like a puppy that had just been scolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, stop thinking of pet names.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is Ren, I’m sorry. I just don’t want you to get the wrong idea, or God forbid, give the school any reason to suspect me once this whole Kamoshida thing blows up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” He conceded, retracting his arm, fingers tapping thoughtfully on a glass bottle of Coke. “Everyone’s safety comes first, and I wouldn’t want to jeopardize yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a certain relief to letting someone down easy, but she knew she would regret it if she let this snowball roll any further downhill. Part of her wondered if it wasn’t already too late, but he seemed to be taking it pretty well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean I shouldn’t call you over to clean anymore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of her straw hitting rock bottom and drawing bubbles combined with her tired eyes said all he needed to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, where do you even get the money for these things?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Internet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious, Ren. The phone, the maid service, this stuff isn’t cheap. Please tell me you aren’t swiping Sojiro’s credit card.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s from the Metaverse.” Came the stifled meow from the young man’s bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Bullshit.” Sadayo narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the truth.” Ren nodded along. “The Shadows are full of yen. You kill them, and they bust open like a pinata. More or less.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you couldn’t bring stuff from that place back here. Like the clothes and weapons, everything just… dissolves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would think so, but the money’s good.” He pointed out. “I’ve been putting it into a savings account under an assumed name. Not too much at a time, mind you, as to not arouse suspicion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh great, here I thought we were just brainwashing folks, now I find out we’re part of a money laundering operation too. Phantom Thieves, Wanted For Tax Evasion!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo visualized the headline in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya hate to see it.” The woman chuckled, not quite believing what she was hearing, but she’d have to take his word for it. “Oh, what am I gonna do with you kids?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not turn us in, hopefully.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, I am well past the point of plausible deniability.” Kawakami clarified. “If one of us gets pinched, we’re all going down together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They clinked their bottles together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if we snitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You trust your friends that much? You think some kid, with their whole life ahead of them, college, a future, et cetera, is gonna look at a ten year bid in jail and not think twice about throwing it all away for the sake of ideals?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fire in his eyes told her he might not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, get a hobby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do have one.” He tapped the baseball bat by his feet. “Speaking of, I haven’t seen you hit a single ball all night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the major league slugger, I’m just here to cheer from the sidelines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t give him any ideas, next he’ll be asking for Becky to show up with her pom poms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come you never tried out for the baseball team?” Something told her it might have something to do with his beef regarding authority. Maybe Kamoshida wasn’t the only one with a strong masculine desire to be at the top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me if I don’t have the highest opinion of Shujin’s sports clubs at the moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also, this is just something I do for fun. If I turned it into work, then it wouldn’t be a release where I could just let my mind wander.” Ren stood up, placing the bat on his shoulder and looking to the stars above. “Now c’mon, I said today was a training day, and this is good exercise if you plan on swinging that sword again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held his hand outstretched, inviting her into his world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But only because no one else is up here to watch me totally whiff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you said it, not me. I’ll teach you the basics.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo didn’t remember asking, but sure enough, she found herself looking down the barrel of the pitching machine, Ren’s gentle hands giving her instruction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too tense.” His palms pressed into her shoulder blades, a comforting presence that was gone too soon as he critiqued the other parts of her form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to be like a spring, unwinding and releasing all this energy. Then all you have to do is keep your eye on the ball and swing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed the button on the wall and the machine began spinning up, its motor whirring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t I be wearing a helmet?” Kawakami asked, palms sweaty around the wooden bat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe in you!” Ren assured her as he took a step back. “Just swing the bat, Sadayo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whirring reached a fever pitch now, the red lights on the far wall building to a green that informed her the ball was on its way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing happens until you swing-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CRACK.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kawakami had done her best to not play favorites at Shujin, largely as an effort to not repeat the mistakes of the past. However, she didn’t count on this semester opening her up to another dimension, inextricably tied to one young man in particular. Try as she might to push him out of her head, Ren had lived with her thoughts rent free since their trip into the Metaverse. He was her guide and mentor, in an ironic twist of events, but her picture of the Phantom Thieves as a whole was limited to her stumbling into Kamoshida’s Palace that one evening. She wanted to believe that Ren truly had their best interests at heart, but hopefully the other two had their own feelings and input on the matter instead of just following him around like the cat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thus, she found herself face to face with Ryuji Sakamoto, who spun the offered chair around to rest his chin on the back, despite her disapproval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Miss K, so what’s up?” He addressed her as casually as if they’d ran into each other at the supermarket. “I ain’t in trouble, am I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t fair that he only got called into the office over such infractions, and now vis a vis his proximity to the school’s latest delinquent, but perhaps this could be an opportunity to get to know one of her homeroom students better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For real?” He looked surprised. “Okay, what’s this about then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just wanted to chat, see how you’re holding up. Think of it as a wellness check.” She paused. “How’s your mom these days?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s good. Tired, works a lot, ya know?” His replies were clipped and noncommittal. ”So what are you, like a guidance counselor now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly.” Sadayo’s eyebrow twitched. “Why don’t we start with how you’re feeling? I know you started a new after school club recently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Nah, the track team doesn’t want me back-” The light bulb went off over his head. “Oh, you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>chess</span>
  </em>
  <span> club.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wink he gave her could be heard round the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the chess club.” She sighed. “I have to say, I didn’t expect this from you or Takamaki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, don’t give me that, Teach. I know everyone else in this place already wrote me off, I’m just trying to coast my way out of here and make it a year without ruffling any feathers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your choice of extracurriculars would say otherwise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji wordlessly pulled up the leg of his pants to show a pale line cutting across his shin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s where the bone broke through when Kamoshida trampled on my chances of a track scholarship. I don’t have nothin’ to say to you or anybody about how I live my life. And those are just the scars you can see, don’t even get me started on the girls...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy shook his head, already put off by what he saw was another adult who didn’t understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryuji, I know-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do ya? Cause it don’t look that way to me. Shit, I dunno about you, but I sure as hell wouldn’t be comfortable making small talk at the water cooler with that asshole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryuji, please, just calm down. You’re not the only one around here who feels silenced.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you know why we do what we do.” He nodded. “Why we didn’t go to you or the cops or the news or whoever else is ‘supposed’ to take care of shit like this. Where’s the accountability? Way I see it, we’re just making the hard choices no one else is prepared to make.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And is that your choice or Ren’s?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s everyone’s.” Ryuji grunted. “We all joined up voluntarily. No one put a gun to our heads and said hey kid, go change some hearts. But you can’t keep kicking a dog and pushing it back into a corner and not expect it to bite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t have any qualms about doing this to another person? Changing them from the inside out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you for real? Jail’s too good for the bastard, you ask me, he’s getting off </span>
  <em>
    <span>light</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hand me a shovel and I’ll put him six feet under myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strong words for a teenager. What if you get caught?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I get caught, not like my future’s all that bright at the moment anyway. Long as Kamoshida gets what’s coming to him for what he did to Ann and Shiho.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw the same fire reflected in him as when Ren talked up his ideals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t really help them if Ann gets picked up too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t talk. Ren wouldn’t either. And I’ve known Ann since we were in the sandbox together, she’s solid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Ryuji’s eyes locked onto her told Sadayo she’d touched a nerve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you trust Ann, but you see how this could end poorly for her, right? You don’t have to martyr yourself to protect someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t have to cause we ain’t done nothing wrong.” He crossed his arms. “And since there ain’t no crime, that means we don’t get caught, and nobody talks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned, tipping the chair forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That only leaves you, Miss K.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryuji, I already told you to calm down. This isn’t an interrogation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure feels like one, the way you’re trying to get me to incriminate myself. Thought you came in here to ask me about my hopes and dreams, but you know better than anyone that Shujin is where they go to die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, this was a great first start.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just… be careful.” As if telling him that would do anything. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It ain’t us you have to watch out for, Teach. But by the looks of things, I’m not the only person in here who’s been playing chess. Ren giving you private lessons now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grin returned to his features, wild and blonde, a relatively new look but one that suited him well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch it, Ryuji. I’m not encouraging this behavior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just calling it like I see it, Miss K. I mean, I figured there was a reason he wasn’t interested in all those love letters from the chicks in our class but hey, you do you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny to you, is that it?” Her expression soured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah it’s just- Well yeah, kinda, ain’t none of my business though, that’s between you two. Guy’s been through some shit, you know? If he wants to date his teacher, why not, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t seem weird to you, given the circumstances?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said: none of my business. Unless he’s like, forcing himself on you, then me and him are gonna have a few words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool, then we don’t got much else to talk about. Good luck, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not dating, Ryuji.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome. Look, can I go now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo looked down at her notepad, on which she had traced over the same circle over and over until it left a deep black ring on the front page and the ones after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can go, Ryuji.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clapped and slid the chair back into place at her desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lemme know if you wanna chess with the rest of us sometime, we meet Thursdays on the rooftop after school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve noticed.” And so had damn near everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll tell Ren to put you in the group chat, it’s mostly memes and stuff we send each other but we got some official shit coming soon, so stay tuned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You betcha.” She spoke through tight lips. “And can you do me a favor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell him we had this conversation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say no more, Miss K.” He brought a finger to his lips. “Honor among Thieves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good lord, what did I get myself into?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>His departure signaled a good time for a lunch break, as she tried to pick up whatever pieces could be gleaned from their meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not one but two true believers. I hoped he’d be the one keeping Ren in check, but he’s more of a loose cannon than their dear leader.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a twisted sort of way, it confirmed the worst beliefs of those who saw them become friends on the first day of school, two delinquents out to wreak exponential amounts of havoc together. Kawakami had hoped the two boys would bring out the best in each other, and they had, in their own way, but for all their noble intentions, she didn’t see the continued existence of their vigilantism as sustainable. Ryuji appeared to be genuinely motivated by his grudge against Kamoshida and a desire to protect his fellow students, or one fellow blonde in particular, but without proper guidance, that path would only lead to self destruction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that me? Am I going to be the one to show them the light, or am I just making things worse?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo thought of their distaste for authority, a unifying trait in the male Thieves, even the furry one, which seemed at odds with her sudden inclusion to the fold. For all their talk of this being an egalitarian, voluntary undertaking, it sure felt like Joker’s word was law, but there was still one person left to talk to before she confirmed that theory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be different this time, however. For one, Takamaki was not her student, and there was no telling how receptive she would be to this meeting. She had to know that there was at least one voice in the Thieves that was willing to temper Ren, or if she’d have to do it herself. Chasing the last vestiges of salad around her bowl with a fork, Kawakami marshaled her resolve once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span> Where the other two Thieves enjoyed an outsider status that allowed them to slip by unnoticed, Ann Takamaki was anything but. A tall, blue eyed, platinum blonde, she couldn’t have stood out more  from the masses of dark hair that surrounded her if she tried. The attention she attracted was no secret either, every rumor generated sticking to her like toilet paper to her shoe. One couldn’t tell from the way she carried herself so confidently, both here and in the Metaverse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Miss Kawakami.” Ann took the same seat that Ryuji sat in earlier, turning it around right this time and crossing her legs. “Mr. Uchimaru said you wanted to talk to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Ann. Thanks for coming, I won’t take up too much of your time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so, I’ve got a photo shoot after school so the sooner we wrap this up, the better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her uniform violations were almost as numerous as her fellow blonde’s, with loud red leggings and a hoodie under her blazer, the sense of style she emanated was something to be admired. Truthfully, it made her a bit self conscious about wearing the same thing to work every day, wondering which one of them looked like the teenager and which looked like the grown adult to the casual observer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This day just keeps getting better and better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, photo shoot, that’s exciting. What’s it for, school paper?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teen Vogue, their Japan branch is scouting for their next covergirl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, best of luck. Seriously, that’s great.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thaaanks.” She reached for her phone. “So what’s this about again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just wanted to sit down and have a chat, you know? Catch up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve literally never talked to each other before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s not true, I’ve called on you in class plenty of times. You’re an intelligent girl, and you’ve got the grades to prove it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cheat. Everybody cheats, it’s about how well you hide it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be that as it may, I’ve seen your writing. It’s hard to believe every word of that could be plagiarized.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not, mostly, but I don’t think you called me here to talk about my grades, or how my parents are doing. They're fine, by the way. Not around too often, but in good health, and really, what more can you ask for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, grant me patience.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like the three of you have something in common.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides the abuse, you mean? Yeah, totally, us latchkey kids have to stick together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t expect you to bring that up so… nonchalantly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just trying to make it easy for you. I mean, that’s why you called me up, right? That’s the only thing that gets anyone’s attention: rumors about who I’m sleeping with or something else dragging my name through the mud. It’s exhausting, like you all can’t even pretend to be invested in my future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I realize that I maybe haven’t been the best teacher as of late. And you’re right, even the so-called grown ups in the room have a tough time getting past your looks.” She grit her teeth. “But I’m trying to change that for the better, and that has to start with us talking face to face. My eyes are open now, thanks to Ren.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo paused for a moment, searching her blue eyes for a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your read of him, anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see your angle. You couldn’t get anywhere with Ryuji, so now you’re trying to suss out who’s the weak link in the crew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what’s with the hostility?” Sadayo threw her hands up. “I only want to help, but every time it’s like I’m talking to a brick wall. You have to meet me halfway here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman composed herself with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess expecting him to keep his mouth shut was too much to ask, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryuji’s a sweetheart, but he also once gave his address to some guy on Call of Duty so they could fight it out offline.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like he could be a liability.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> is my friend, and I won’t sell him out just because you called me over here to pretend like you care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I remember you helping me out in the Palace when all this was new to me and I was freaking out. What changed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were just rescuing you from a bad night, I didn’t know Ren was just gonna go ahead and make you one of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t agree.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clearly.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I thought the Thieves were more democratic than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are. Ren’s just got, what do you call it, a blind spot when it comes to you. Not that you seem to mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what perception you have of my relationship with him, but it isn’t like that at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then explain it to me, because you two look pretty cozy to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo wasn’t sure when the spotlight of interrogation had turned its gaze to her, but she was in the hot seat now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am his teacher, he is my student. That’s it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, and what’s with the maid outfit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Part time job, I clean houses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girls don’t usually get their hair and nails done to go scrub floors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you implying? That I made all this up just to get closer to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying it’s a little convenient how you’ve gotten yourself mixed in with our business all of a sudden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, I’d take back that whole nightmare if I could, but we’re here now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why didn’t you? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be here, to fight this fight with us, what I wanna know is why you didn’t do anything sooner.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That… That is something I ask myself every day.” Sadayo’s shoulders slumped, feeling as if her stomach fell out from underneath her. “It’s not just my failure, but one of every adult in this school. Shujin is supposed to be a safe place, your parents trust us to keep it that way, and you assume it will be too. We betrayed that trust, through negligence… or worse. I didn’t speak up because I felt as powerless as you did, maybe even more. That might sound pretty pathetic coming from a grown woman, but believe me when I say that there’s no one in this school who wants to get Kamoshida the fuck out of here more than I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a moment to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I said yes. Because I want to fight back too, and I know that you kids are driven enough and strong enough that if anyone could do it, it’s you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ann wasn’t sure what to say, the woman’s honesty plain to see, but doubt lingered in the air like fog after a rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She had never thought much of the mild mannered teacher, but if they were going to be in the same boat, she may as well lend a hand. “And welcome aboard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much appreciated. You know, you’re the first person to tell me that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t really get a choice either. I kinda just wandered in-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By accident.” Kawakami finished for her. “Sorry, bit of a running theme I’ve noticed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how much do you know, really?” Ann inquired. “I know Ren said he told you everything...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About as much as the rest of you. I’m still learning. For example, I only recently found out that these Shadow things are walking money pinatas, but I try to take it one day at a time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Having a private tutor helps.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That it does.” Sadayo caught that barb before it went right in her eye. “Honestly, he’s not the first one to harbor a crush, but he is persistent, I’ll give him that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re all like that.” Ann sighed in commiseration. “I thought Ren was different since he didn’t start drooling as soon as we started talking, but I guess every guy has his weakness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the teacher up and down, raising her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if it is wildly inappropriate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least she doesn’t have any problems speaking her mind</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad we’re in agreement, then.” Sadayo nodded, glad for any inch of common ground gained. “I don’t want this to go any further than it has already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, then that should be the end of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their phones buzzed simultaneously, screens showing the same picture of Ryuji taking a bathroom selfie and biting his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s good? Need it or keep it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Read the caption.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Lord, is this what goes on in the group chat?” Sadayo had half a mind to toss hers at the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, they hype each other up all the time. Just watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sooner had Ann spoken than the thumbs up rolled in, followed by Joker sending a surreptitious snap of himself looking out the window in class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nah you look good, king. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nah I’m tryna be like YOU.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so forth. It was a stark reminder that despite the thoroughly adult venture they had chosen to embark upon, that they had plenty of growing up to do. Now that she had the knowledge and the power, it would be even more negligent of her to pretend that the Metaverse didn’t exist, and to not try and put these kids on the right path. Maybe, for all his bravado and self assured posturing, Ren still needed a mentor, someone to guide him along the way. And if not her, then who?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I keep it muted most of the time, personally.” Ann remarked, scrolling through the other parts of her timeline and interrupting Sadayo’s thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s probably for the best.” At least now she knew what they were doing on their phones all the time. “So what’s the next step of our master plan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see, we’re meeting up after school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you had a photo shoot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can stay out late.” Ann shrugged. “It helps when no one’s really waiting for you at home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes two of us.” Sadayo murmured. “Got any advice for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave the cosplay at home, just bring whatever you’re wearing.” Ann touched a finger to her lips. “Also don’t go on an empty stomach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo had sat through stints in jury duty that were less exhausting, finally slumping back into her chair after catching up on the paperwork that she had set aside to talk to her students. Though her job was ostensibly to talk to them, she often felt like she spent more time catching up on the drudgery than the time that class afforded before they were shuffled off to the next period. The day thrummed along, and before she knew it, her colleagues were saying goodbye as she stayed behind to finish up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Come sundown, her other duties made themselves known, landing in her mind with the click of a heel. Kawakami took the buzzing phone off her desk, tucking it between her ear and her shoulder while she worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me when I’m at my day job?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are. School’s out, sunshine.” The disinterested company rep blew on their nails. “What, you got a parent-teacher conference or something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just working overtime.” Kawakami lowered her voice. Shujin was quite empty at this hour, save for the janitors, but one could never be sure. “What’s this about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have another request, hun. Looks like you’re a hot ticket item as of late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me, is it </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Joker</span>
  </em>
  <span> again?” Last night was fun and all, but the boy really had to learn how to take no for an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, someone else. Seems he’s got some rich friends with money to spend, try not to sound too excited.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m not, and I’m not going.” Sadayo circled a C- on a student’s paper and kept it moving. “Sorry, I have other commitments tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I don’t think you can afford to kiss this gravy train goodbye, but if you say so. I will have to report this to the boss man, though. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell the Takases.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pen in Sadayo’s hand froze for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.” She confirmed. “I’ve made good money this month. They’ll get their cut, that’s what they care about, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just letting you know what time it is. Remember, you work for us, not the other way around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the heads up. Do they give you commission for threatening me or is that just part of your excellent customer service?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I do this for fun. Bye now, Becky, and pick up the phone next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo ended the call with a defiant thumb press of disgust. How they ever got comfortable enough talking like that to her was another sign that things had gone too far. Her red pen hovered above Amamiya’s paper, another perfect pop quiz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everybody cheats, it’s about how well you hide it.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much as she would like to blame Ann’s words on the bad influence of a particular delinquent, Sadayo knew well enough that such things were a fact of life at Shujin, survival, even. She took a long look at the other teacher’s cubicles around her, barren save for the one yellow lamp turned on in front of her. She thought of her and Ren, turning the castle upside down in their daring escape, the adrenaline in her veins making her feel as though she could walk on the clouds they sailed through. As problematic as it made other aspects of her life, he’d treated her as an equal, like the strata separating them didn’t exist. Not as someone older and wiser, or ignorant and afraid, but providing the woman the same respect he afforded to his peers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I am to be a Thief, what’s to stop me from cheating the system too?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kawakami stood on the edge of a precarious fall, and though she had vowed privately to hold Ren from throwing himself off the deep end in the name of idealism, she wondered who would be there for her when the time came. If the encounter with Kamoshida proved anything, there were some ledges she’d have to stand on herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bzzt bzzt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her phone screen lit up with an image of Ren, holding a card in front of his eye with a spiral logo and the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>Take Your Heart</span>
  </em>
  <span> emblazoned on it like the letters on a ransom note. The caption “Look what Ryuji made” wasn’t very illuminating, but if she had to guess, there was some kind of PR campaign underway. Still, he did look quite handsome, evoking her masked last minute savior from the other night, and she double tapped without thinking to leave a “heart”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Um, Miss K? You know we can see when you like someone’s pic right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ann’s made her actual heart want to drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Woah, Teach in the group chat!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello hello.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji and Ren’s greetings followed, eagerly awaiting her introduction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She typed tentatively. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m new to this, as you can see.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s cool, we’ll show you the ropes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, you got the answers for Friday’s quiz? </span>
  </em>
  <span>A trio of prayer hands followed Ryuji’s request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo closed the app and shook her head, ready to go meet the saviors of Shujin in their arena of choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a calling card.” Ren spun the shiny black rectangle between his fingers, showing off the logo. “It’s how we get our name out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid it down the table towards the rest of them: Ryuji, Ann, and Kawakami sitting slightly off to the side. The four of them took up residence in Ren’s attic room, using the relative seclusion for privacy, even if it was a bit dusty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is absolutely necessary?” Sadayo picked it up, surprised by the amount of work that went into the laminated prototype. “Also, this is really nice. Well done, Ryuji!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, thanks Miss K. I was just messing around in art class-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem.” Ann cleared her throat. “Morgana said that it’s a crucial step in the process. We won’t be able to change his heart otherwise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re absolutely correct, Lady Ann!” The feline beamed, purring loudly by her legs. “We have to make the target aware that we’re coming for them or the Treasure won’t manifest!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t there a more subtle way to do it?” Kawakami offered. ”I could slip something on his desk and it’d have the same effect without doing all… this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, but this isn’t just about stopping Kamoshida.” Ren put his hands on the table. “This is for every student of Shujin who felt like they couldn’t speak up. This is us letting them know that we hear them loud and clear, and we’re gonna do something about it. I want the Phantom Thieves to be something people can rally around, to know that they can expect us to help them when they’ve fallen, or hold them accountable when no one else will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other Thieves nodded enthusiastically, as Sadayo witnessed firsthand the fervor that won them over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kamoshida and his crimes have flown under the radar for too long. Starting tomorrow, we go loud, and we go to work. Once he gets his wake up call, the whole Palace will be on high alert, so we only have one shot to snatch the Treasure right out from under him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happens once we take it?” Kawakami looked over the dramatic mission statement printed on the back of the card. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We GTFO.” Ryuji imitated an explosion. “Right, Joker?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured we wouldn’t stick around, but I meant what actually happens? Does he confess on the spot? What about the real world Kamoshida? And the Palace itself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won’t spill the beans right then and there.” Morgana interjected. “The change of heart isn’t instantaneous, so his mind will take some time to adjust to the Desires leaving his body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, because we’re overriding his personality.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just the shitty parts.” Ryuji pointed out. “Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet, Teach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All eyes were on her now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m as fully on board as the rest of you. I just want to be sure that you understand the consequences of your actions. From the looks of it, we’re dealing with some pretty serious magic or whatever this is, if it can rewrite a person entirely. What if something goes wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re only taking the Treasure, it’s pretty simple.” The cat began to explain. “It’s either there or it isn’t, and once it’s been removed, he’ll have to face his crimes. It’s not like we’d be destroying the cognitive Kamoshida.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering about that, killing the Shadow version of me in the Palace gave me my powers.” Kawakami examined her hands, the same ones that had been prepared to drive a claymore through her coworker’s chest. “What would killing someone’s Shadow in their own head do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mental shutdown.” Morgana’s cheery demeanor took on a grave tone. “They would go into shock and enter a comatose state from which they would never recover, and possibly even die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>News reels flashed through her mind, images of gruesome subway crashes and grisly pile-ups on the highway, all attributed to a mysterious ailment that rendered its victims unable to control their bodies, going by the very same name. Her throat closed up at the thought that Ren and his friends might have been involved, but those cases went back months and even years in some instances, with the boy only having been in town for the better part of a few months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She calmed herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It can’t be him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whether or not it was someone else who also had access to this power remained to be seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you all prepared to deal with that? Potential murder in the first degree?” Or manslaughter, at the very least. They would be drafting up some new laws to deal with what they were getting up to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he dies, he dies.” Ryuji grunted in affirmation, with Ann placing a hand on his shoulder, but looking no less determined herself. “Makes no difference to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not murderers.” Ren stood up, wrestling their attention back to the head of the table. “The Phantom Thieves are not some vigilante hit squad for hire. We have principles, and we don’t kill.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo supposed there was an implicit “unless we have to” at the end, still reeling from hearing them discuss death so casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.” She looked directly at the other two. “It isn’t some genie you can just put back in the bottle. It will change you and scar you and haunt you for life. You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> about what it’s like being responsible for someone’s life, let alone the knock on effect of having a </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder</span>
  </em>
  <span> investigation going on at our school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice was trembling, but her words were more sure than ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not prepared to carry that kind of weight on your conscience, and I’m not about to let anyone here make that decision. So let’s stop any talk about killing right here and now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, alright, Kawakami.” Ryuji put his hands up, well and truly divested from the path of violence after seeing the woman’s intensity firsthand. “Take it easy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed, it gave Ann pause as she kept her reply about coming to the defense of a fellow teacher tucked behind her tongue. They were here as a team, and truth be told, none of them were equipped to deal with those consequences, even the woman who seemingly shouldered them. Ren looked the most intrigued, but didn’t pursue any further, instead choosing to defuse the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, then we’re all on the same page.” He commanded their attention once more. “If our goal is to make things right, then we can’t get there by just killing anyone we don’t like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Sadayo telegraphed her relief rather pointedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I thought Ren was the only one I’d have to straighten out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evidently, they needed a leader more than she realized, but it remained to be seen if this was to be a singular act of vigilante justice or if they shared the same revolutionary ideals as the young man at the helm. Only time would tell, and hopefully she would be able to answer that question from outside of a jail cell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, is there anything else I should be worried about going into this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s all pretty straightforward.” Even the cat looked to be in agreement with Amamiya. “Ryuji’s gonna head in early tomorrow and set up Kamoshida’s surprise. We get in, get out, and lie low until this blows over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine by me, it’s getting late anyhow.” Kawakami checked her phone. “Shouldn’t you two be getting home already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, my mom thinks I’m at the gym.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Photo shoot running late.” Were Ann chewing any gum, she would have popped a bubble in her teacher’s face. “You think you could give us a ride though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a car.” The woman answered sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s a shame.” Ryuji put his hands in his jacket pockets, nodding towards the exit and escorting his fellow blonde out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s been a pleasure.” Ann yawned, finally getting to stretch her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, see you later, Teach. Ren, hop on the sticks later if you ain’t doin’ nothin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They gave the duo a wave, their conversation still audible as they made their way down the steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dumbass, we’ve got to go to the office supply store and cut up those cards you ordered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw man, that’s gonna take foreverrr!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t whine, I’ll be there to help-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you think Miss K could help us out? She’s a teacher, she’s gotta be good at like, arts and crafts and shit like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she’s got her own problems to worry about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you’re probably right.” They heard the ring of the front door bell. “Man, two jobs and you can’t afford a car. What do you think she spends it on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their loud rambling swept through the lower floorboards like a cool draft, leaving teacher and student in an awkward position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, you can hear a pin drop through these walls, can’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know the half of it.” He grinned. “But sometimes you can catch some juicy gossip depending on the patronage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you sound like Chouno.” Sadayo shook her head and pocketed her phone. “Good meeting, by the way, there’s a real future in politics for you if you want it. Just saying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but sometimes I think the brainwashing is more ethical.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you admit that’s what it is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always on the attack, aren’t you? Then again, I think part of you likes this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Part of me likes debating the merits of murder with a couple of kids who should be more concerned with senior prom?” She repeated with no small amount of disdain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t let them do that. And you wouldn’t either, now that you’re a part of this team.” Ren maintained his calm demeanor. “From where I’m sitting, you looked more passionate about this than any class at Shujin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying this is more important than what I teach at school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all knowledge, Sadayo. They have a lot to learn, and you have a lot to teach them. I wish I could say with some certainty how this will all turn out, but the truth is I’m not entirely sure what will happen either. What I can say is that I know what will happen if we don’t do anything, and we’ve both been down that road before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t let all that hot air go to your head.” She collected her things, making her way to the stairs as well. “I better not find out you’re skipping class for any Phantom Thief funny business, or so help me I will follow you in there and drag you out myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never let my schooling interfere with my education. But if you insist.” He rose from his chair to show her out. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay for a cup of coffee?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a long shot, from the three point line at least, the words soaring up and over the distance between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I feel like it’s not the coffee I’d be staying for? But fine, whatever” Sadayo had no sooner paused at the counter then she found Ren behind it, brewing a fresh pot. “Mr. Sakura really taught you how to run this place by yourself, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just about. There isn’t much foot traffic on nights like these anyhow.” The green apron did seem to fit him, and it was rather cute how the steam fogged up his glasses. “It’s a nice getaway from the stress of the world, like an island cove in the street. I can see why he chose to settle down here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, does he have children of his own?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has a daughter, I believe. Don’t know too much about her.” He poured her coffee into a cup, the rich aroma delicately wrapping itself around her like a mug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, this is high quality stuff!” Sadayo took whatever she could get during the morning and afternoon rush, and the coffee maker in the break room looked like it deserved a veteran’s discount. “Did he teach you how to make it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sojiro showed me the ropes, yeah. He’s still the maestro, but I’ve picked up a few things here and there, been experimenting with my own brews.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My my, I approve.” She breathed deep from the heavenly mug once more. “Stuff like this should have people lining up around the block. Have you ever thought about opening up your own shop someday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coffee’s a hobby for me, not a career. I think we talked about how turning things into work can kill the joy it brings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I love teaching, and being around you brats hasn’t deterred me from it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And for that, I raise my glass to the teachers of Shujin.” He took a sip. “Or one teacher in particular, rather. May she find the peace she’s looking for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All this flattery is getting you nowhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what the coffee’s for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kawakami laughed, looking down into her mug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> hitting on girls your own age?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not interested.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You or them?” He simply shrugged his shoulders in reply. “I can’t with you. What about Takamaki? She’s a nice girl, and she’s one hundred percent on board with the Thieves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would make things… complicated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And trying to date your teacher isn’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant within the Thieves themselves. I’m sure you’ve noticed the two of them are like peas in a pod, and while it’s true that Ann is a lovely young lady, I’d rather not step on the whole ‘will they won’t they’ thing her and Ryuji have going on. It’s cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, we adults have a phrase for that: don’t shit where you eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess Kamoshida missed that day of sensitivity training.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do realize your little nickname doesn’t give you license to make everything a joke, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you laughed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the scoffs and eyes rolled couldn’t deny the warmth in her chest, her cup drained to the last drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the coffee, Ren. I’ll see you at school.” She slid back her mug, bracing herself for the cold outside. “Make sure to get some rest, okay? Big day tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. You sure you don’t want me to walk you to the train station?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made it around the corner once before, I think I can handle another block or two on my own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them stood at the threshold, the bright glow of the cafe inside an oasis on an otherwise dark street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything I should keep my eyes peeled for, when and where we’ll make our move?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That curious, infuriating smile was all she got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll know when it happens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night air tasted like freedom, given to her like fresh water to a woman adrift. On the backs of their newfound bonds, they would find the strength needed to take back control of their lives. As the Cafe LeBlanc got smaller and smaller in her rearview, swallowed up by the stacks of apartments, she asked herself why she missed it more than the bed that awaited her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I fell in love with an idea</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I fell in love with an illusion, of you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I fell in love with an attachment</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t know I had to let go, of you</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song: Professor Caveman - Toca La Guitarra</p><p>A/N: Another talky one, really just a series of conversations between the Thieves. I wanted to properly set up the Palace as it’s an important moment both plot and character development wise and have all the dominoes properly set up for next time which is going to be pretty much a straight shot from the morning of to the fight itself. While this is a Sadayo and Joker centric fic, I do like the potential this AU gives her to bounce off of characters she wouldn’t normally interact with. Truth be told, the debate they had in the attic was originally much longer, but I felt some things were better left until after the immediate threat was dealt with. I do apologize if it seems like I’m moving slowly with the relationship portion of things, but I like the idea of Kawakami struggling with how to approach both his and her feelings in such a tenuous situation, a conflict the game expressed in not so many words. I did originally have plans for much more instant gratification on that front, but who knows, maybe I’ll make up for it by writing two straight chapters of them bringing the attic room down. Wow, this is going on long already. See ya next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dancing In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Wandering alone, trying to buy some time </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's been all done, I hope things end alright </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And there's a dreadful sound, now I feel far gone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In a while I might run, run, run, run </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey, no talking! I’m still teaching here!” </p><p> </p><p>Uchimaru growled, clutching the stick of chalk in his hand. Not a soul in the room could be bothered to pay attention to what was written on the board, the whole class abuzz with rumor. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To Suguru Kamoshida, the False King of Shujin, for crimes of serial abuse, manipulation, harassment... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mishima read off the card, a remnant of the red and black windfall that had swept through Shujin, a huddle of students over his shoulders. Hundreds of them had flooded the school, plastered on walls and falling through the central courtyard like a second autumn of polygonal red leaves. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We are the Phantom Thieves... </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kamoshida’s reply was almost as loud, his voice shaking the walls of the Principal’s office as they desperately tried to get a hold of the situation. </p><p> </p><p>“And we’ve come to take your heart!” He ripped up the declaration nailed to the wall of the teacher’s lounge and tossed the scraps aside. “What the fuck does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Kawakami was sure glad to be on the other side of the door listening in for this particular rant, but it was worth it to see their delicate balance of power topple like a house of cards. </p><p> </p><p>“Somebody talked.” The bald man’s head was sweating bullets like a hard boiled egg. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no shit.” Kamoshida rubbed his eyes. “Question is, who?”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean you have no idea?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I did, don’t you think I’d be out there wringing their little necks right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Easy now, everything we say from here on out is permissible in a court of law.”</p><p> </p><p>“You throwing me under the bus, is that it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if I can help it, but if my name comes up during an investigation, you <em> will </em> be hearing from my lawyer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Way to kick a man when he’s down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Drop the innocent act, Suguru. You knew this day was coming, and it’s poor form to blame others because you couldn’t keep it in your pants.” Kobayakawa lowered his voice, his next words all but drowned out by the torrent of rain against the window. “Take the day off. Hell, take the rest of the week. You keep your distance from this mess and let the big boys handle it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadayo felt her heart catch in her throat, arms tight around the books at her chest like they were the only thing keeping her above water. </p><p> </p><p>“I sure hope so.” </p><p> </p><p>She heard a chair scrape against the floor and jumped, quickly detaching herself from the door. </p><p> </p><p>“God, what a shit show.” The taller man hardly noticed his coworker crouched down on the floor, picking up another handful of calling cards. “Oh, it’s you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s me.” She stood back up, roughly at chin height, holding up one of the cards. “Looks like you have some secret admirers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck off, Kawakami.” The coach pushed past her, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t have time for this.”</p><p> </p><p>These days, Becky wouldn’t have stood for such a slight, but knowing that their efforts in the Metaverse brought him real anguish bolstered her. Kamoshida wasn’t quite sure from where, but he could feel the screws tightening, shadows in the dark reaching for the crown atop his head. For an apex predator, his eyes sat wide with fear, sweat darkening the creases of his shirt as he stalked the halls. </p><p> </p><p>“Say hello to your fans for me.” </p><p> </p><p>She waved goodbye, hopefully for the last time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You really said that?” Ren chuckled, joining his teacher for an afternoon chat on the roof.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, you think it was too much?” Kawakami bit the nail of her index finger. “It was just- I’ve never seen him like this before. I know I don’t want to draw suspicion, but it felt so <em> good </em>, being able to twist the knife.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I don’t think he suspects anything. If he’s smart, he’ll do like he’s told and stay far away, which is just enough time for the change of heart to take effect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we’ve done enough?” Sadayo asked Ren, her fingers sliding through the holes of the chain link fence that separated her from the three story drop. “He’s disgraced, he’s running scared. You should have seen everyone’s faces in the teacher’s lounge. All the shock, the disgust, not a lot of surprise though, if you catch my drift. Seems like those rumors got around more than I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“The truth was always going to come to light sooner or later.” He stood beside her, enjoying the respite from the fervor bubbling on the lower floors. “But ‘later’ doesn’t exactly help the people suffering right now. And that’s assuming the case goes to trial and he gets convicted. What if he worms his way out of this and just starts the same cycle anew in some other place?”</p><p> </p><p>“You would think they’d have enough for an open and shut case.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call it erring on the side of caution. I want to make sure that what happened here never happens again.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do realize how ridiculous that sounds, right?” She looked to him, their fearless leader facing the sun. “You can’t change the heart of every bad guy in Tokyo any more than you can stop the tide from coming in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well...” He shoved a pebble in the gap between the fence and the roof with his foot, sending it tumbling down to the streets below. “At least I can say I changed one.”</p><p> </p><p>Sounds of commotion from the stairway drew their attention, growing louder by the second. Ren swiftly grabbed Kawakami’s arm and took her behind one of the industrial ventilation units, putting a finger to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to tell me to be quiet!”<br/><br/>“Shh!”</p><p> </p><p>BANG.</p><p> </p><p>The rooftop door swung open, kicked by a mighty foot as a haggard looking girl came stumbling out of it in a softball uniform, followed by a voice.</p><p> </p><p>“IT WAS YOU, WASN’T IT?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, please-!” Shiho shielded herself with her hands as Kamoshida emerged from the shadows, looking for all the world like his menacing Metaverse counterpart.  </p><p> </p><p>“You little bitch!” He closed the distance between them in two strides and took the girl’s arm by force, practically lifting her off the ground. “All this time, now you wanna go and run your mouth?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, please!” Her voice warbled with barely restrained tears. “I didn’t say anything, I swear!” </p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t I tell you what would happen if you couldn’t keep your trap shut?” He shook her violently. “Now your friend Takamaki is gonna get it too. Is that what you want-”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough, Kamoshida!”</p><p> </p><p>Sadayo stepped out from behind their cover, throwing off Ren’s grip and calling the man out.</p><p> </p><p>“You let go of her right now!”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?” Kamoshida expressed befuddlement, but refused to let go of his captive. “Oh, it’s you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s me.” Sadayo walked towards him. “You let go of her this instant, Kamoshida.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or what, you gonna nag me to death?” Shiho struggled, but couldn’t break the former Olympian’s grip. “You gonna run and tell the boss man? News flash, Becky, nobody gives a shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Kawakami’s face blanched, but her stance remained resolute.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s right. Kobayakawa told me all about your little side gig. I thought being a substitute teacher for a living was humiliating enough, but you’ll get on your hands and knees for anybody, won’tcha?”</p><p> </p><p>His smug grin ate at her soul, but the tears streaming down Shiho’s face told her to push onward.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean hey, if you need the cash, I got a knob you can polish right here-”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough.” Ren stepped out from behind the other side of the ventilation unit, his phone held high to show he was recording.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I see what’s going on here.” It dawned on Kamoshida how compromising his position was, and his hold on the girl began to loosen. “You two in cahoots with each other, is that it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s over, Kamoshida.” Ren declared flatly, taking a few steps forward of his own. “Let go of her now, or this gets live streamed to the whole school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” He shoved Shiho away, who Sadayo caught in her arms, trying to comfort the poor girl in her ordeal. “You seen that deepfake software they got now? You could make it look like I’m saying anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Even he didn’t seem too sure of that defense, judging by the steps he was taking towards the exit. </p><p> </p><p>“Plus, who’s going to believe some delinquent dipshit and a washed up whore?”</p><p> </p><p>“Get the fuck out of here, Kamoshida.” Sadayo trembled, holding the girl close. “Get the fuck out right now!”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have a response to that, unused to the sight of raw, uncut rage lighting up the mild mannered woman’s face. In his deep seated unconscious however, it touched a familiar nerve, a vision of a woman in black spreading its wings behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d do as the lady says.” Ren advanced with the phone up, finger on the trigger. </p><p> </p><p>Pits of sweat formed on his shirt, the look of a man who was well and truly fucked darkening his eyes. Kobayakawa could make a lot of things disappear, but even he wasn’t a magician.</p><p> </p><p>“This won’t end well for you.” He threatened, slowly backing away. “Either of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep talking, I’m sure the cops would love a confession on air.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, fuck this.” Kamoshida finally turned tail and <em> sprinted </em>down the stairwell. If they never saw the man’s face again, it’d be too soon, but they still had work to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank God.” It was as if the strings holding up Sadayo’s shoulders had been cut, and she nearly collapsed with Shiho in her arms. “Shh, shh, it’s gonna be okay. You hear me? It’s gonna be okay now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- It’s just he- He-” Shiho could barely form words in between her deep, heaving breaths, leaving a damp spot on Sadayo’s sweater where she had cried. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright.” She kept patting the girl’s head. “You don’t have to say anything.”</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a minute, Sadayo trying to comfort her in her time of need, trying to process what they just witnessed. </p><p> </p><p>“Kawakami...” Ren appeared at her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You know what happens now, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman looked up to his face, dark features in shadow, the reign of the golden afternoon sun coming to a close. </p><p> </p><p>“I do.” She took Ren’s hand and rose to meet him, gently bringing Shiho to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, cause that video was a bluff.” He breathed out, letting his shoulders drop as well. </p><p> </p><p>“W-wait, what happens now?” Shiho sniffed, eyes red and puffy, but safe in her teacher’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Two pairs of eyes met in tacit understanding.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We go to work. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The striped yellow bus bounded across the cracked, reddened asphalt, rumbling with anticipation. True to its appearance as an organic entity, the Metaverse hungered for their arrival, the thousand tendrils above just missing forks and knives for the feast. Careening along in a cartoon van packed to the brim with costumed vigilantes, Sadayo had a newfound empathy for sardines.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it always like that?” Ryuji stuck his head out the window, observing the storm clouds gathering over Shujin Castle in the distance. </p><p> </p><p>“The Metaverse is a reflection of the world through the lens of our emotion.” Ren answered mechanically, shifting gears on their approach. “His secret’s out, and he knows it. Kamoshida’s Shadow will be waiting for us on high alert.” </p><p> </p><p>“And here I thought we’d be able to take the Treasure and dip right after.” The blonde hung his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheer up, Skull. This is where the fun begins.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m ready.” He planted the baseball bat in his palm like a gavel, waiting to pass judgement. “That fucker’s gettin’ what’s coming to him, right Panther?”</p><p> </p><p>Their fiery feline friend had sat in silence for the trip thus far, staring down at her boots and contemplating the state they had left Shiho in. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Kawakami got her attention from the opposite seat, feeling a little ridiculous in a fairy tale version of her Becky costume, but sure in her words nonetheless. “How are you holding up?”</p><p> </p><p>She reached out but Ann moved away, still refusing to look up.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just get this over with.” The girl muttered, her gloves tensing around the edges of the seat. “I’m not leaving until that bastard pays for what he did.” </p><p> </p><p>“You tell ‘em!” Ryuji rhythmically tapped his bat against the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, for being there for her.” Ann turned her eyes to the woman in front of her, stoic blue and shimmering. “You didn’t have to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a teacher, Takamaki. It’s my job.” Sadayo replied softly, but also as a point of pride. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, in here it’s Panther.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Panther, I’m Becky.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what you’re going with, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought Teach was a little on the nose, and this name is a part of me too.” Kawakami leaned forward. “It’s something I slip into when I have a job to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did Joker pick it out for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Is he responsible for Panther and Skull too?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we choose for ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well there you have it.” She tapped the wall of the van twice to get the driver’s attention. “Are we there yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just about.” Ren grunted and shifted down harshly, bringing the Mona bus to a squealing halt outside the castle walls, its lopsided shadow looming over them all. </p><p> </p><p>“About time!” Ryuji reached from under his seat and pulled out a heavy looking harpoon gun, big brother to Ren’s personal grappling hook. “You think he’ll be expecting this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he has a clue, brother.” Ren clapped him on the shoulder and let the blonde go wild, watching their lifeline sail over the wall and hook onto a stone parapet. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened to Thieves don’t take the front door?” Sadayo asked their leader, standing beside him as Skull tested the slack in the rope. </p><p> </p><p>“That was for the infiltration. Now that we’ve secured the route, all that’s left is a smash and grab.”</p><p> </p><p>“You make it sound easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, c’mon!” Ryuji waved them over, Ann having nimbly climbed up halfway already, with a hastily transformed Morgana not far behind. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t wanna keep them waiting, Becky.” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up.” She poked the front of his mask. “I was just trying to cheer her up, it’s not gonna stick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yo Becky! Joker!” Ryuji hollered again. “We ain’t got all night!”</p><p> </p><p>Ren shrugged as she stomped away. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get paid enough for this...”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The cavernous depths of the castle bustled with activity, the many soldiers scurrying like metal ants to the tune of their Ruler. Their footsteps clanged and knocked the dust from the walls, scouring every corner for their quarry. <br/><br/>“Find them!” The cognitive Kamoshida roared, making even his most devout knights tremble in their rusted armor. “Bring them to me, alive or dead!”</p><p> </p><p>While the Thieves couldn’t quite hear his declaration, they could certainly feel his presence reverberate throughout Shujin. The quintet had scaled up to the topmost spire, hanging over the grounds below at an architecturally impossible angle that left each of them dangling like a daisy chain from each other, to a single window above their heads. From there they swayed in the breeze, in profile against a gaunt yellow moon.</p><p> </p><p>“Mona!” Ren grunted, thankful that those bedroom pull ups were paying off as he held onto the combined weight of four fully grown Thieves, and one pint size one scurrying up the chain. One slip of the hand, and they would find out for real what a fatal blow in the Metaverse would do to one’s corporeal form, or a thirty story drop. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time!” The cat yowled, clawing his way to the top, much to the chagrin of the other Thieves. “Coming through! Sorry, Lady Ann!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just unlock the damn thing already you stupid cat!” Ryuji was losing his patience, and his grip.<br/><br/></p><p>“I’m not a cat!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really not the time here, fellas!” Ren shouted over them, his left arm beginning to go limp. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay.” Morgana popped out a silvery claw and fiddled with the lock on the window, popping it open in the span of a few seconds. “Alright, everyone inside!”</p><p> </p><p>Once the Thieves had all climbed aboard, they took a minute to survey their surroundings, while Ren made sure his arm was still in its socket. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t push yourself.” Sadayo touched his chest, noting how hard the boy was breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” He gently pushed her hand away. “We’ve got to keep moving.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ren’s right, we’ve got Kamoshida with his tail between his legs, but he’s unpredictable.” Ryuji pointed out, wondering what all this unused crap in the attic represented in the man’s psyche. “If he decides to cut and run, we could lose our only chance to stop him for good.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about you, Ann? Ann?” Kawakami looked around to find the girl had disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>The attic was full to bursting with all sorts of things pushed to the mind’s periphery, including items unbecoming of a medieval castle, like old trophies and jerseys. She turned a corner to find the blonde girl staring at a wall plastered with faded black and white photographs, each one swirling in and out of existence like fallen leaves in a stream. A collage of the same young man stared back at them, brimming with strength and vigor, the pride of a nation carried through his jawline and winning smile. <em> ATHENS 2004 </em> announced the banner above it all, itself torn and yellowed, like the pages of a book long forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>“I remember watching this on TV.” Sadayo commented after a moment of silence, the shimmering collage not unlike a museum exhibit. “It was a big moment for us, not really the kind of sport you expect Japan to show up for, but he brought it home. They all did.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just a kid then.” Ann shook her head. “But he looks like a completely different guy. How could someone like that do what he did?”</p><p> </p><p>Behind them, Ryuji stepped up to give the wall art a piece of his mind, until Ren’s hand dissuaded him. </p><p> </p><p>“Every day we wake up, we’re given a choice. I don’t think he ever came to Shujin with the intention of becoming a monster, but by degrees...”</p><p> </p><p>“So you expect me to feel sorry for him?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, and I sure as hell don’t. I just think it’s important to understand that no one is born evil, and even those who walk the path should be given the choice to walk away.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Choice being the operative word </em>. She thought, looking back to Ren.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s had plenty of second chances. Third and fourth too, every day we wake up, like you said.” Ann huffed. “You can’t live like he does and not expect any payback.”</p><p> </p><p>“Revenge is a slippery slope, Takamaki. It’s not something I want you kids to fall down.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not doing this because it’s fun, or even just because it feels better than doing nothing.” Another shimmering caught her eye, deeper within the wall, calling to Ann from beyond. “I’m doing this because <em> I </em> want to, and this is my justice, my chance to make things right.”</p><p> </p><p>Ann’s gloved hand glowed as she reached into the wall, the pictures threatening to swallow her whole. Immediately, the Thieves were at her side, trying to pry her away in vain. </p><p> </p><p>“Ann! Hold on!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let go!”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t listen to them, gritting her teeth and pulling hard, the stonework around them beginning to shake. </p><p> </p><p>“Just… a little… more...”</p><p> </p><p>POP.</p><p> </p><p>The four Thieves were launched back from their tug of war against the wall, seemingly victorious. Ann’s hand shot up, hefting a golden medal, dripping with a light coat of black ichor.</p><p> </p><p>“No way!” Morgana stood, slack-jawed. “She got the Treasure!” </p><p> </p><p>The Castle didn’t take kindly to that, the bones of the ancient thing rattling as it felt its heart ripped out, and zeroing in on the Thieves responsible. </p><p> </p><p>“Is- Is that it?” Ryuji asked, watching the walls around them begin to shift and moan, as if the place itself were on its deathbed. </p><p> </p><p>“Stealing the Treasure compromises the integrity of the Palace.” Ren confirmed. “We’re going to have to move fast if we want to get out of here before it collapses in on itself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Leave it to me!” Skull puffed up his chest. “Let’s get the hell out of here!”</p><p> </p><p>He opened the nearest door only to come face to face with Kamoshida, or rather, the amorphous mass of flesh and gold that called itself Kamoshida, its many voices addressing them from all around.</p><p> </p><p>“FOOLISH THIEVES!” He forced himself through the opening tearing the door off its hinges as the extent of his grotesque form became clear to them, its enormity straining the walls and knocking over shelves of knick knacks. “YOUR TRESPASS HAS LED YOU HERE, THE END OF THE LINE!”</p><p> </p><p>As he squirmed and squelched forward, they found themselves with their backs to the gap from which they climbed, and nowhere to run. </p><p> </p><p>“YOU CAN’T TALK YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS ONE, TRICKSTER!”</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t a negotiation.” Ren touched his mask, wings of blue flame unfurling behind him. “Arsene!”</p><p> </p><p>“Carmen!”</p><p> </p><p>“Zorro!”</p><p> </p><p>“Caaaptain Kidd!”</p><p> </p><p>Sadayo watched them call forth their Personas, bringing the fury they’d kept bottled up and unleashing it on the monstrous parody of a man slavering at them. In truth, it was less of a fight and more a melee of teens wailing on an amorphous blob as it howled and swung wildly. With little recourse but to join in, she drew her sword in righteous anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Cendrillon!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyaa!” Ryuji brought his bat down from on high on a protruding limb that resembled a leg, inverting the intended angle of the joint with a well placed strike. “That’s for my kneecap, asshole!”</p><p> </p><p>Kamoshida weathered their attacks, the volley of bullets from Ann’s machine pistol being absorbed into his many folds of skin and fat. </p><p> </p><p>“IS THAT YOUR BEST SHOT?” He gurgled, lumbering forward with a gaping, toothy grin. “YOU PUSSIES COULDN’T FIGHT YOUR WAY OUT OF A PAPER BAG!”</p><p> </p><p>The King summoned a roar from within that knocked them flat, his rancid breath blowing the Thieves away. </p><p> </p><p>“Joker, what do we do?” Ryuji coughed, narrowly avoiding an oncoming slam from the Ruler’s fist. </p><p> </p><p>Ren took a good look at the ugly head upon which the crown sat, mouth wide and yawning, neck bulging with veins. </p><p> </p><p>“GET OVER HERE SO I CAN PICK MY TEETH WITH YOUR BONES!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the hell up!” Ann cracked her whip along his skin, leaving a mark where the skin had seared, that hit seemingly hurting more than the rest as Kamoshida visibly recoiled from the flame.</p><p> </p><p>“THE AUDACITY OF YOU CHILDREN TO THINK YOU CAN TAKE AWAY A MAN’S PRIDE! ALL I’VE WORKED FOR!”</p><p> </p><p>The force of his yell pushed them farther back still, his medal scraping against the floor as they neared the edge. A spark lit up from behind Ren’s mask, and he pulled Ann aside, providing covering fire all the while.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got an idea, Panther. Give me the whip, and make a break for it with the medal.”</p><p> </p><p>“This better work.” She pressed the coiled leather into his chest, effortlessly sliding on the hardwood floor and scooping the Treasure back up. “Hey asshole, looking for this?”</p><p> </p><p>Kamoshida roared, extending his throbbing neck that much further in her direction. </p><p> </p><p>“Agilao!” Ren dragged the whip along the dry ground, igniting it with a cry and wrapping it around the Ruler’s throat, drawing howls of pain. He thrashed and stomped, nearly crushing Ren in the process as he valiantly hung onto his end of the leash. “Give it up, Kamoshida! You can’t run away from your sins forever!” </p><p> </p><p>“LIKE HELL I CAN’T! I’M DRAGGING YOU BRATS DOWN WITH ME!”</p><p> </p><p>Sadayo panted just watching them, at the limits of her physical exertion, her sword having separated limb from limb only to see them grow back before her very eyes. Fire, it seemed, was the only tool that could cauterize, and cleanse for good. Her elbow bumped into a vacuum cleaner to her right: an old, bulky model partially on wheels, with a long hose at its side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Believe it, and make it real. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kamoshida!” She brought his bulging eyes and slavering mouth to her direction. Hefting one strap over her back, she felt the heavy cognitive fluid begin sloshing around, the plastic nozzle in her hands becoming metal, a wispy, match-like fuse at the end. “Lighten up.”</p><p> </p><p>FWOOM. </p><p> </p><p>Dragon’s breath consumed the rotten king’s visage, roasting him alive as the man portable flamethrower spooned napalm into his open mouth. Skin seared and bubbled in great boils, the subcutaneous layers of fat melting away to reveal bone. Ren’s hold on the whip had relaxed enough to let Kamoshida go. The Thieves covered their mouths to stem the waft of burning flesh, acrid and sticking to the back of the throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Kawakami!” Ren reached through the clouds of smoke to grab her shoulder, startling her just enough for her finger to let go of the trigger. “That’s enough...”</p><p> </p><p>As the stream of flame subsided, the unearthly groan of inevitable collapse revisited them, and Kamoshida’s giant head slammed into the floor in front of them, totally charred on one side. His teeth were blackened kernels and his tongue was a dead lump. The mouth hung open with apoplectic, but impotent rage, one eye staring ahead while its brother was a hollow recess in his skull. </p><p> </p><p>“Leave me...” He begged, the twisted vestiges of limbs twitching from his body. “Don’t leave me...”</p><p> </p><p>Sadayo was still shaking, tossing aside the flamethrower only for it to revert to its harmless Hoover form. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did I really do this? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Evidence of their destructive handiwork smoked around them, the five Thieves gathered in front of the helpless king to dispense justice.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he gonna be alright?” Their teacher asked, not getting too close for fear that it might be a feint on Kamoshida’s part, though he seemed incapable of licking his own wounds.</p><p> </p><p>“He ain’t dead yet.” Ryuji brought a bloody bat to his shoulder, still contemplating ending things here and now.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll live.” Morgana confirmed, the ground quaking beneath them once again. “But we won’t if we stick around any longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Noted.” Ren put his hand on Ann’s shoulder as the girl took in the pathetic, smoking remains of the monster who’d terrorized her. “Panther, it’s your call...”</p><p> </p><p>“We all have a choice.” Her whip hung limp at her side, glowing with the embers of violent retribution. “Kamoshida made his, and he should live with them. It doesn’t help anyone if all that we’ve done so far dies with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye.” They all nodded in unison. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t… leave...” The Ruler gurgled his last, his body gradually being subsumed into the ground by a black void, like some unfortunate creature caught in a pit of tar. The supports beneath them audibly creaked once more, the sounds of crumbling masonry filling the air as the false Shujin faced the absurdity of its own creation and began to implode.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s our exit strategy?” Ryuji dodged a portion of the ceiling with his name on it, the rest of it not far behind. “Can Mona turn into a helicopter or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t just flap my wings and start flying!” The cat yowled, waving his arms  for emphasis. “It doesn’t work like that!“</p><p> </p><p>“Morgana.” Ren picked up the cat and held him up at eye level, addressing him as seriously as he would any peer. “Please tell me you have something in your bag of tricks that can help us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm...” The cuddly cartoon gulped, unused to being the subject of this much attention. “How does everyone feel about balloons?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the grand, imposing castle caved in on itself, a distant speck flew out of its tallest tower. A minivan in the rough shape of a cat hurtled towards the courtyard below at terminal velocity, when suddenly, a giant yellow parachute popped out of the rear end, slowing its descent and throwing the passengers against the windshield. Behind them, the red earth swallowed up the decaying ruin, the Metaverse returning to its state of ethereal calm as the warm breeze carried them home. Between them, one sentiment reigned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I think I’m gonna be sick. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ryuji watched the dark waters churn under the bridge, the white spray almost high enough to reach them. The two lane road that traversed the river was bare at this time of night, intermittent street lights lining the way. It was here that the Thieves convened, the proximity to the water heightening the evening chill. </p><p> </p><p>“So that’s it, huh?” He was the first one to break the silence, the others still contemplating the violence dealt. “It’s done.”</p><p> </p><p>“In one way, yes.” Ren leaned over the railing with him, looking to the faraway lights of the city. “The way I see it, we’re just getting started.” </p><p> </p><p>“All the more reason to lay low.” Sadayo offered her counsel. “They’ll be looking for you now, not just the cops but Kobayakawa too. So I’d keep all chess club activities to a minimum until the media storm passes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Any idea when we can expect a confession?” Ann opened the flap of Joker’s bag to address Morgana. </p><p> </p><p>“He’ll need some time to adjust, maintaining a Palace places heavy strain on the mind, so losing one is bound to put him out of commission. I’d say give it a week.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Ryuji popped a stick of gum in his mouth and began chewing, trying to relieve himself of the imagined taste of burnt flesh. “Don’t see what we gotta be worried about, ain’t no evidence that can tie us to anything. Won’t stop Humpty Dumpty from tryin’ to cook something up outta thin air, but he’ll have the cops so far up his ass I don’t see it being a problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be that as it may, we can’t afford to get cocky now.” Ren admonished him. “And there is still one piece of evidence...”</p><p> </p><p>He gestured towards Ann, who opened the wing of her jacket to reveal that she was carrying Kamoshida’s Olympic medal, glinting in the faint light.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit.” The gum nearly fell out of Ryuji’s mouth. “When you said steal the Treasure, I thought it was gonna be like, metaphorical.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there some sort of exception made for things of monetary value when bringing objects back from the Metaverse?” Sadayo inquired. </p><p> </p><p>“No, but just as Palaces as tied to physical places and people, so too are Treasures bound to material things.”</p><p> </p><p>“So this is the actual medal. Won’t Kamoshida notice that it’s missing?” The rules of that place had yet to make it clear as to whether this was the real thing or a convincing replica. </p><p> </p><p>“I think he’s got bigger problems at the moment, and considering all the material desires attached to this, it’s probably for the best that no one has it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So… do we pawn it or what?”</p><p> </p><p>“And create a paper trail leading back to us? No, that’s making it easy for the cops.” Ren dismissed the idea entirely. “The calling cards are one thing, but just holding onto this makes me an accessory to robbery, and the same goes for all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright, I get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s dump it in the river.” Ann spoke up, the three of them turning to her. “It’s like Ren said, no one should have this thing, and I sure as hell don’t want it.”</p><p> </p><p>No one made any objection as she held it out over the edge, the once brilliant blue and white band taut around her fingers.. </p><p> </p><p>“Any last words?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good riddance.” Kawakami offered, and the rest agreed. </p><p> </p><p>Ann let go, looking over the edge as the medal disappeared beneath the rushing waves, washed away and disappeared into the night. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh, I expected something more dramatic.” Ryuji admitted, the sound of the splash nearly inaudible. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just glad it’s over.” She rested her chin on her hands and scooted closer to her fellow blonde. “Not just for me, but for Shiho too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s what’s important, right?” He took the much needed hint and went to put his arm around her instead of going for the classic clap on the back. “Hey so uh, we were gonna head to Big Bang Burger after this, not sure if you guys are down.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re thinking about food at a time like this?” Kawakami rolled her eyes, though her own stomach grumbled in reply. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I am kinda hungry.” Ann looked to be on a similar wavelength. “Sure you don’t wanna come with?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll pass.” Ren politely declined. “We should hold off on being seen out in public together for a bit. But I promise, once this all blows over, we’re gonna celebrate for real.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a deal. Later, bro.” His brother in arms departed with what looked like a handshake known only to the two of them. “You too, Teach.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, Miss Kawakami.”</p><p> </p><p>They waved off the blondes on their departure, headed for the hustle and bustle of Shibuya nightlife. It was a Friday, after all. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And then there were two. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You were right, they do make a good couple.” She spoke, lest they stand vigil until dawn.</p><p> </p><p>“Told you, all they needed was a nudge in the right direction.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not to Big Bang Burger, there’s classier places for a first date.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just the kind of guy he is. Where would you want someone to take you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why, are you taking notes?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, she’s good. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Just trying to help out a friend. Maybe next time I could keep LeBlanc open past closing, cook a plate of spaghetti with one long noodle so they can meet in the middle.”</p><p> </p><p>That got the laugh he was looking for, and it was then that she realized that she had been walking in step with him for some time without thinking to ask where they were going, but she had a pretty good idea. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got to branch out too, you know. Even LeBlanc gets old after a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool, you should show me sometime.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I didn’t say that-”</p><p> </p><p>“Not tonight though, I’m pretty beat.” He yawned for effect. “Might just curl up with a cup of coffee and watch a movie. You in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ren...” She was beginning to sound like a broken record with him. “Do I have to say it?”</p><p> </p><p>“What else are you doing tonight, honestly?”</p><p> </p><p>Friday night stood before her like an open highway, the passenger side door on Joker’s wild ride open for her to take. In truth, she had planned to do more or less exactly the same thing once she got home. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then why can’t I just come out and say it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Salvation came to her in the form of a phone call, buzzing a hole through her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” Sadayo muttered under her breath. “Work call.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand.” Though she wasn’t in any hurry to pick up, the angry red icons indicating multiple missed calls. “Another day, maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps.” Her silent interrogation of his irises only elicited a smile, more fuel for the fire. </p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Kawakami.”</p><p> </p><p>“Night!”</p><p> </p><p>As she pressed the decline button on yet another incoming call, Sadayo asked herself what exactly it was she was running away from.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The maid service rep must have gotten the message, as her phone failed to buzz once on the train ride home. Good thing too, as her eyelids hung even lower than usual, the chimes of the doors that winked open and closed keeping her awake until she reached her destination. Once inside, Sadayo fell to her mattress on grateful knees, lying face down and wordlessly kicking off her flats.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh...”</p><p> </p><p>She felt like a sweaty zombie, propelled by some arcane mysticism, and the need to make rent. It sure looked like a dicey proposition now, flaunting the company two nights in a row. The Takases would certainly pay her a visit regarding that, and so she supposed she could sympathize with Kobayakawa in at least one way. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cops are gonna be so far up his ass, they’ll be wearing him like a Muppet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a comforting thought, and with any luck, they’d haul his ass out of Shujin too. Ren’s words from the rooftop returned to her, as did the fierce look in his eyes, always set somewhere on the horizon. He’d been mistaken, in a way, as their actions touched more than just the lives of his targets. While Shiho might never learn of the arcane knowledge that led to the abdication of King Kamoshida, no doubt she would be just as glad that it was over.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And so will I. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A striped yellow sweater flung itself against the wall and fell into a hamper, as did the skirt she slid off her legs. She threw on a white tee and called it a night, throwing her head back against the pillow and looking up at the ceiling she knew so well. </p><p> </p><p>And there she lay, breathing in, breathing out, feeling the tightness exit through the cracking of her toes. Weary muscles took to the tangled web of bedsheets, sticking to her skin as the vampiric drain of the Metaverse threatened to take her under. And still, her eyes resisted, her body tossed and turned, leaving the woman in a state of interminable limbo that felt like it lasted for hours.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is annoying, I blew off work so I could get some rest and now I can’t even fall asleep. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reflex demanded that her fingers seek out her phone, nearly dead but charging. Her timeline was ready and waiting to dispense all sorts of distractions, to be consumed at the speed of a scrolling thumb. Out of curiosity, she checked her contacts on her new device, landing on a depressingly short list in the single digits. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Work. Parents. “Other” Work. And… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ren. There he was, worming his way into her thoughts again, almost like she had a little Thief running around in a Palace of her own. She checked the time and wondered if he really was at home watching a movie like he said, and not out causing more mischief. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There’s one way to make sure. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Biting her lip, her finger landed on the phone icon under his name. For a few throat-clenching seconds, it seemed as if she could reel back this line she had foolishly cast out, until she got a bite she couldn’t take back. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Ren yawned on the other end.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pfft, “Hey.” Who does he think I am, one of his little friends? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” She attempted to play it casual. “You up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I answered.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right, silly question. What are you up to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Watchin’ a movie.” The faint sounds of a television accompanied his voice. “You?”</p><p> </p><p>“Laying here in bed.” She sighed in an exaggerated fashion. “Can’t sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and me both.”</p><p> </p><p>The more she shifted in her bed, the more her fingers craved something to wrap around, like a cord.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Or a cigarette. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So, skipped out on work, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I took a rain check. That Palace really takes a lot out of you.” Sadayo settled for making her curls even curlier by twirling one around her finger. “Kinda wish I picked the movie now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” That sure got him to sit a little straighter. “Door’s always open, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m very comfortable in <em> my </em> bed, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so, I’m pretty worn out myself. They say it gets easier the more you train, but I still feel like I’ve been put through the wringer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it. And hey, maybe if your training consisted of more than home runs and hot dogs, you’d be getting somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“I may have embellished the benefits of the batting cages to take you out on a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Gasp. </em> I can see why they call you the Prince of Thieves.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Am I giggling? Why am I giggling? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do they now? I’ll have to tell Ryuji to put that on the calling card next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, the things I hear in the hallways, you wouldn’t be surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nicer than most names I’ve been called. The more rumors, the better, actually. Throws them off the scent. I mean, who would believe that Miss Sadayo Kawakami moonlights as a crime fighting caped crusader?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything to stop the maid rumor from getting out. I’ve had some close calls.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your secrets are safe with me, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know...” She held the phone close to her ear. “Hey Ren?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do once Kamoshida’s dealt with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Take a break, catch up on school, maybe get a part time job or something.” He talked as if describing a return from a trip abroad, though their jaunts in the Metaverse did tend to leave one somewhat jet lagged. “Then get back to work.” </p><p> </p><p>“You want to tackle another Palace? Belonging to someone you don’t even know?” She scoffed. “Most villains don’t exactly advertise themselves like Kamoshida.”</p><p> </p><p>“True. If it was up to me, I’d put the screws on our dear principal, but Shujin is about to become a hotbed of police activity, and two Metaverse related crimes in the same place is too great a coincidence to pass up. Even with the lack of concrete evidence, I daresay by next week there’ll be a picture of you and I on a bulletin board connected by red string in the basement of the nearest precinct.”</p><p> </p><p>“And yet, knowing all of that, you want to move forward with this Phantom Thieves business?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Says who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you become a teacher, Sadayo?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Here we go with the whole “answer a question with a question” thing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to help people, kids specifically. It’s something I discovered I had an aptitude for and I chased and chased it until I ended up catching it. I’d been working at a public school for a few years out of college when I saw the job posting at Shujin, I knew I had to reach for it.” She touched her arm, as if she would feel the singe of the imaginary flame from before. “Well, that’s not entirely true, I also failed to protect a student while I was there, and I’ve had to carry that weight with me ever since. I thought Shujin was a chance to start over, but instead of learning from my mistakes, I started making all new ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think Ann or Shiho or anybody blames you for what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I </em> blame me. For not seeing what was right in front of me, that it took you and all this Metaverse nonsense to make me see clearly. I thank you for that, but I also kind of hate you for it.”</p><p> </p><p>She hoped that wasn’t too honest, but he seemed to take it in stride.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you were able to find your voice again, Sadayo. I have no doubt some people will hate us for it, but the only way they win is if we do nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“And who is ‘they’ in this scenario?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kamoshida. Kobayakawa. The bad guys, the rotten adults, whatever you want to call those who get their kicks and line their pockets by abusing their power. You’re right, they won’t make themselves known immediately, but if this city’s taught me anything, it’s that I won’t have to look too hard to find one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Robin Hood, just don’t bite off more than you can chew, or expect me to follow you on every wild goose chase.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your participation is entirely voluntary. You could leave right now if you wanted to and we’d never speak of it again.” Ren paused. “Would you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell no. Not when I’ve seen the kind of havoc you kids are capable of unleashing, it’s practically my civic duty to make sure you aren’t fooling around with this power like a chimpanzee with a machine gun.”</p><p> </p><p>That actually got a laugh out of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Well then, what else can I say but welcome aboard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Her eyes landed on the digital alarm clock beside her bed, reminding her that it was nearly midnight. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jeez, have we really been on the phone that long? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s getting kinda late, I think I’m gonna call it a night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. You know, you should swing by next time, I’ll let you pick the movie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good<em> bye </em>, Ren.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet dreams.”</p><p> </p><p>She let the phone drop beside her, the darkness of her bedroom that much darker now that her eyes tried to adjust.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What are you doing, Sadayo? You said you weren’t going to get any closer and now he’s got you kicking your legs up and talking until sunrise like you’re the one who’s in fucking high school.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Still, talking with him lifted a weight off her chest, leaving her mind free to wander as she settled back into the pillow. There was a cool tinge to the air that had her hair stand on end, a possible result of her body returning from the melting pot of the Metaverse. It started from her soles and traveled up through her legs, building to her head where the spell of slumber was cast, and she released her grip on this realm. She supposed that entering the world of Shadows was a lot like dreaming, you couldn’t force your way into it, you had to let it find you, and leave the door to one’s imagination cracked open just enough to let the demons in. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Un, deux, trois, quatre!”</p><p> </p><p>A four clap sounded off the start of the ball, the many waxen mannequins twirling their dresses in tune with their male counterparts. The dance floor was wide and ornate, the alternating tiles of light and dark wood evoking a chessboard that lay at the foot of a great white staircase. So tight was the timing of their steps with the piano, she had to wonder if there was some wind up motor in every dancer, moving them across the board with clockwork efficiency. </p><p> </p><p>Sadayo observed them from the top of the marble staircase, descending with one hand on the bannister in a power blue dress. A feathered mask in the shape of a moth’s wings hid her face, standing in sharp contrast to the featureless faces of the multitude before her. A dark figure approached her, clad in crimson and black, a set of familiar eyes beneath a top hat. </p><p> </p><p>“My lady.” He took her white gloved hand and bowed. “May I have this dance?”</p><p> </p><p>“And who are you, prince?”</p><p> </p><p>“That would ruin the spirit of the masquerade, wouldn’t it?” He tapped his own mask, a splot of Rorschach ink on a wide “V” the color of bone. </p><p> </p><p>“Have it your way.” </p><p> </p><p>She found herself roped into his arms, bent backwards at the waist as he dipped her low, one glass slipper in the air. </p><p> </p><p>“I shall.” </p><p> </p><p>Sadayo didn’t remember much of the dance, only that her formal steps gave way to his lead, a gentle grip on her hand and a firmer one at her waist. One by one, and two by two, they waltzed from the ballroom to the courtyard, their masks mere inches apart. </p><p> </p><p>“Just like a Thief, stealing a woman away from the party.” Once at arm’s length, her palms against his chest were now an invitation, toying with the lapels of his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Figured me out, have you?” His magical hands undid the bindings behind her, allowing the woman to breathe in the chill night air. </p><p> </p><p>“Enough to know you’re no Prince Charming.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I know you’re on the older side for a princess.” He teased, watching her shoulders fall, before he raised her chin to look him in the eyes. “Hey...”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say it, I know I’m-”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Their lips met and her eyes went wide, and she swore she saw a glint of golden yellow in his, before pulling him closer. What happened next was a series of flashes, each one hazier than the last, as lust overcame the specificity of her mind’s eye. She was against a wall with her dress hiked up, his hand seeking the Treasure below. Then she had her hands against that same wall, her skin bared and blue in the moonlight, as he placed a kiss on the nape of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Say my name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Master!” Thinking and formulating a reply was a difficult prospect, as he placed his fingers in her mouth for her to suck and him to hold onto.</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite.” Sadayo felt a swift palm strike her rear, leaving behind a red handprint. “Try again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Joker?” She winced, the pain not quite as sharp as the jolt of electricity it sent up her spine.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you can do better.” He leaned in close to her ear. “Say it.”</p><p> </p><p>“R-”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Raaagh!”</p><p> </p><p>Sadayo awoke with a start, eyelids snapping open. She became acutely aware of the sweat pooling around her, the flight of fancy leaving her more frazzled than a trip to the Metaverse. There were thankfully no embarrassed roommates to explain her outburst to, but that didn’t make her any less insecure about calling out to him twice in one night. While her head cleared from the dream, certain parts of her felt markedly less chaste about the matter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Guess I woke up before the good part, whatever that is. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was tired, she was hungry, and now on top of that, she was horny too. A dangerous cocktail to imbibe on a Friday night, but if her years as both student and teacher in public education had taught her anything, it was how to curtail her emotions and keep on trucking. </p><p> </p><p>The dispassionate red display of her alarm clock read 2 AM, in that twilight zone gray area of an all nighter where she had to decide whether to go back to sleep or stay up for good. Given the kinds of movies her mind was playing tonight, she wasn’t sure which was the better option.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But it felt so real. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was the scary part, the part that made her want to get her head checked. It was one thing to flirt, albeit jokingly, but it was another thing altogether to fantasize about the logical endpoint of entertaining his crush. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re losing it, girlfriend. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sadayo got up off the tangle of sheets and went to brew herself some tea. She’d need it to face herself in the morning. While she waited for the water to boil, she took her pointer and middle finger and placed them in her mouth, sucking on them as the Joker in the dream made her do. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course it isn’t that hot when I do it. Blech. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She concluded it must have been a one off, a trick of emotions generated by spirits running high being played on her lonely mind. That had to be it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For the sake of my sanity. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Either way, she saw a trip to Dr. Takemi’s office in her near future. Cradling her tea, she looked out to the bleary lights of Tokyo, as if she expected to see a similar dream cloud hanging over LeBlanc. One thing was for sure, she wouldn’t be able to look at him the same way again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Now I’m on fire </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She won’t let me go </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Feral desire, now I’ve been on my own </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And there’s a werewolf, werewolf, comin’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now I’m a werewolf </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll be running home </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song: Boxed Wine - Feral</p><p>A/N: Short update this time, I promise. I’d like to start off by thanking the friends I had look over the draft of this chapter as it was in a pretty rough state beforehand. You know who you are. With their help, I think I’ve been able to chart a course for this fic so it doesn’t immediately crash once we leave the narrative confines of the first Palace. I don’t find the following Palaces as compelling so expect the PT stuff to take a backseat to the relationship stuff, which is supposed to be at the heart of this fic anyway. I also included a touch of smut there at the end just cause it's fun, and it won't be the last time Sadayo explores her submissive side with Joker. See you next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Beast of Burden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Louise, got sore knees</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too much time playing 'round with what you need</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A child, you’ve forgotten</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can't remember what you really wanted</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s your health?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae’s pen stood poised over her clipboard, eyes scanning the woman in front of her. Less haggard, less tired, less nervous scratching of polish off the fingernails, whatever Sadayo was doing, it seemed to be working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like, in general?” Her smile finally seemed to compliment the sunshine on her sweater. “Pretty good, honestly. My stress levels have gone way down, I’m working less and going out more. I know it’s cliche, but if I had to sum it up, it’s like I feel young again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent.” Tae raised her eyebrows and sheathed her pen with a click. “I wish I could take credit for this recovery but it looks like all you needed was a little nudge.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know I was pretty down in the dumps last time I came here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>THAT’S an understatement.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The two of them thought simultaneously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what changed? Was it some major life event or did you just need someone to talk to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bit of both, really. I might as well take it from the top.” Sadayo breathed in. “I guess you already know if you’ve been paying attention to the news, but they arrested the coach at the school where I work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, Kamoshida.” Tae’s eyes flashed with recognition. “The one who was abusing those kids. They say he took some sort of sabbatical, then came back and turned himself in to the police. I’m glad they caught him, but the circumstances are odd, to say the least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it, the police have been turning Shujin upside down trying to get the full story. Just about every student and teacher has been sat down for a debrief.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Especially me, I gave them my full cooperation and told them everything I know. Part of me still feels guilty about not speaking up sooner, but it still feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> knowing that I played a part in putting that bastard behind bars for good, now matter how small.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes justice works out in the end. And you’re not perturbed by all the media attention on the scandal, what that might do to your job?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To tell you the truth, it feels like a weight’s been lifted off my shoulders, like I was staring at this big deadline in front of my eyes in size 72 font every morning when I woke up, telling me any day might be my last. Now, I’m feeling pretty good about job security. It’s annoying to have the police and the reporters harassing us, but they’ll find another story to chase soon enough, and the cops are only doing their jobs. About damn time too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you resent the police for not having acted sooner, or was it your lack of confidence in them that prevented you from going public with your prior knowledge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was scared. I wasn’t sure they would be able to protect me or my students if that happened. The wheels of justice turn slowly, and I think Kamoshida was only one bad day away from doing something more drastic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t, though. I guess it’s fortunate for all parties involved that he had, what do you call it, a change of heart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo’s eyes darted towards the long legged doctor. It was a common enough phrase, but the way she dropped it implied that perhaps she knew more than she was letting on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are the odds that I’m not the only adult in on Ren’s little secret?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose it is. Did you hear about how the story got leaked? Apparently a group calling themselves the Phantom Thieves exposed Kamoshida for his crimes a week before his actual confession.” Sadayo watched the woman closely to gauge her reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, they mentioned something about that.” Tae turned the rear of her pen back to her lips. “Some sort of hacker group? Gang activity isn’t the kind of thing you’d normally associate with Shujin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re not a gang.” Sadayo clarified, firmly. “Judging from their intentions, I’d say they’re more like… activists.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call it what you want.” Tae shrugged, uncrossing her legs. “They got one over on this Kamoshida fellow, so they’re alright in my book.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Takemi’s turn to study her under scarlet eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t happen to know them, would you Sadayo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I look like the kind of woman who’d get involved in something like that?” Kawakami brought a hand to her chest. “Please, I have enough trouble making rent without putting my cape on to go fight crime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So they’re crime fighters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo’s throat caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of a sort, I guess. Just kind of the mental image you get from the name. Phantom Thieves. Batman. Robin Hood. Lifting up the downtrodden and giving them something to aspire to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, what did you say you taught at Shujin again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Japanese. And Literature. And Algebra when they need a sub. Same goes for Chemistry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense.” Tae put her clipboard away. “You mentioned taking on fewer hours at work, is this from Shujin or your part time gig?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The latter, I think they got the message.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re not worried about making ends meet? I don’t mean to pressure you, but it was a concern you brought up before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking at other jobs right now, so I’m not too worried about making up the lost income. It’s not like I planned on staying with the cleaning service anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Any other changes to speak of?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s been a few. I’m not sure it’s strictly a medical concern, at least I hope not.” Sadayo wrung her hands. “More of a psychological thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not a therapist by any means, but I can refer you to one if you feel like you need help-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be necessary.” She smoothed her skirt. “I know it’s not your field, but honestly, I feel more comfortable speaking with you, if that’s alright. It’s like you said, sometimes you just need someone to talk to, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, it’s just that it would be unethical of me to psychologically profile you and pass it off as medical advice in a professional setting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what about an unprofessional setting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, like over coffee or drinks or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little early in the day, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, what else are you doing right now? I know the sign says no walk-ins but I never see anyone in the waiting room when I come around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a slow year.” Tae’s brow twitched, and she sighed. “Alright, where do you wanna go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re back.” Sojiro greeted Sadayo as she walked through the door of his cafe, leaving it open for Tae to step through. “And you brought a friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” The doctor waved brusquely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Sojiro, this is Doctor Takemi. She runs the clinic just around the corner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dr. Takemi. I apologize, I didn’t expect someone so...” He cleared his throat. “Can I get you ladies some coffee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” Sadayo took a seat at the booth around back, quickly flipping through the menu. “I’ll have a cappuccino, with whipped cream on top.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it, and for the good doctor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make mine black.” The word lingered on her cherry red lips, clicking hollow like the empty chamber of a gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” Sojiro hurried away. It was no wonder she kept the office so cool, bringing the woman anywhere seemed to make the place a little bit hotter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, ever been here before?” Kawakami tapped her fingers on top of the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say I have, I’m not a big coffee drinker.” Tae rested her chin on her hand. “And I don’t get out much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s two blocks away.” Sadayo scoffed. “And bullshit, how’d you make it through med school without coffee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that, I’m just not the biggest fan. It makes me jittery, and then I crash. I can’t have that, I like to be in control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo wondered to what extent that translated to the other aspects of her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, I always feel like I need a cup to help me face the day. You know, it’s like you put your armor on, drink your little health potion, and then you’re ready to get up and get out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that supposed to be a video game reference?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not like, specifically.” Sadayo blushed. “It’s just little things I tell myself. It’s silly, I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I think it’s cute.” Tae smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! Chouno just thinks I’m nuts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that one of your coworkers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s a friend from Shujin. Real piece of work too, but she’s a good English teacher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming through!” Sojiro reappeared and placed two cups in front of them. “One for you, and you. Not that I mind, but what brings you around today, Miss Kawakami?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I took a sick day. The cops are still questioning the students and staff about the developing scandal, so I wasn’t going to get much teaching done anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I heard, horrible stuff. At least they caught the bastard.” He crossed his arms. “I swear this world gets crazier every day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hear, hear.” Sadayo raised her mug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say, you wouldn’t happen to know if-” he lowered his voice. “If Ren got mixed up in any of this, would you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His hands are clean, Mr. Sakura. As far as I know.” The teacher took a sip, watching Tae’s eyes once again. “You really should give him more credit, he’s a good kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s just that he’s got this chivalrous streak, and going off and doing something stupid because of a guy like that, well, it’s exactly the kind of thing he’d do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Consider it your charm rubbing off on him.” Sadayo grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ve got my eye on Ren. He won’t get into any trouble on my watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Miss. You two enjoy now, it’s on me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takemi looked over her shoulder as he walked away while her companion beamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonder what it says about me that you get along better with this neighborhood than I do. They treat me like I’m the Wicked Witch of the West.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you came out of that below freezing cave where you brew potions once in a while.” Sadayo teased her newfound friend. “I think we could both stand to get out more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drink to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They clinked their mugs together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why did you invite me here again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to talk some more, not so much work related but relationship stuff that happens to be work adjacent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re asking the wrong person, girlfriend.” Takemi whistled. “I’ve just about given up on men.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, hear me out, cause this is where it gets complicated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, shoot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So there’s this guy at work. He’s not really a teacher, he’s more like a… chaperone, we manage the same after school club together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, younger guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much younger, like barely in college. And he’s had this massive, obvious crush on me since day one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing telling him to back off didn’t help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, but the thing is, I also kept flirting and hanging out with him, so I can see how he might be getting mixed messages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll say. You might as well be wearing a neon sign that says Hard To Get. What’s this guy look like, anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bead of sweat formed on Sadayo’s temple as she tried to think of someone who didn’t look like Ren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Short.” She replied crisply. “And he’s got uh, yellow hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so what’s the deal with Spongebob? You gonna let him into your bikini bottoms or what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The both of them fell into fits of laughter so contagious that it invited a look over from Sojiro, who wanted to make sure they weren’t choking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll give you that one. But he is pretty cute for his age.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadayo Kawakami, cradle robber. Who’da thought, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t say that.” Sadayo’s face blanched for a moment. “Anyhow, that’s not the end of this story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Do go on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may have allowed him to take me on a date or two. Hanging out after school and such.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, like holding hands, going out to get ice cream, that sorta thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Sadayo looked down at her shoes, as the woman wasn’t very far off. ”Might as well be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice, you two are like a couple of high school sweethearts yourselves. So what’s the problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The problem is that it’s a breach of ethics, and given the nature of what’s going on at Shujin right now, it’s not something I want to encourage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So tell him. Say hey, I know we’ve got this thing going on, but I don’t need these problems in my life right now, and maybe when things get better down the road we can meet up again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds... pretty straightforward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you should try and broach the subject, see how he responds, and if he’s a reasonable guy, he’ll take the hint and back off. But that doesn’t mean you can’t be friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m guessing it doesn’t end there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, she’s good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been having these dreams lately. Sexual ones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on...” All the doctor was missing was a bucket of popcorn to announce her renewed interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo’s face was beet red now, trying to find a low enough volume for her voice that could still be picked up by the doctor across the table..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s in all of them. Rescuing me, ravishing me, dominating me in some form or another. Real S&amp;M kinda stuff… but also kinda nice, in a way?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh. Look, can I give you some advice strictly off the record?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ve been dancing on your own for so long, that you want someone else to take the lead. And perhaps that dance leads you to discover new things about yourself, with a guiding, protective hand.” The low light of the cafe reflected in the inky contents of Takemi’s cup. “The desire to submit, to relinquish control to another, can be seen as a way of absolving oneself of one’s sins, to decouple from the guilt. It’s not an uncommon fetish. You might just be projecting these desires onto your current object of affection, or perhaps it was something he did that triggered these feelings, thus the dreams.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teacher flushed again, not having expected her analogy to land right on the money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, you’re quite well versed in this field of study.” Sadayo’s eyes lingered on the black choker around her neck, not unlike the cat’s collar, studded with steel and yet wanting for a leash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My college roommate was a psych major.” Tae sipped with eyes closed. “And a big fan of leather.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she was.” Takemi put her cup down. “Now then, anything else you’d else you’d like to divulge? Any clandestine criminal activities? Tax evasion, perhaps?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Sadayo chuckled. “I missed this. Just hanging out with someone, outside of school, outside of work. We should do it again sometime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as you’re buying the drinks.” Her new friend shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you weren’t big on coffee. Now here you are, selling your body for a cup of joe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha. I was thinking of something a little harder, honey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try me. I was pretty wild in college myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I bet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell signaled the arrival of visitors, interrupting both their conversation and Sojiro’s ear from growing three sizes to listen in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re back- Shit!” The older gentleman cursed as a stream of boiling coffee went over his wrist. “Pardon my French...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Chief.” Ren, tried not to show too much amusement, lest he have to pay it back with interest. “You good there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” He treated the burn with a cold towel, waving the boy off. “You’re back early. And you brought one of your little friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heya Chief! They let us out after the assembly.” Ryuji’s blonde head sprung from over his friend’s shoulder. “Woah, everything alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take care of it, I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> old.” Sojiro sighed. “Why don’t you two go make yourselves useful, before I put you to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silently, Ren’s eyes surveyed the room, landing on none other than the woman of the hour. Sadayo felt like she was under a heat lamp, her wide eyes not going unnoticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s all the commotion?” Tae looked over her shoulder, making eye contact with the guinea pig in question. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boys.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Miss Kawakami, Takemi.” The bespectacled boy made his way over to their table. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doctor</span>
  </em>
  <span> Takemi to you, guinea pig.” She corrected him, making her test subject stand a little straighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” He loosened his collar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo marveled at the dynamic between them, the balance of power tipped far in the other direction from when she spoke to Ren. Still, he maintained that devil may care attitude around Takemi, which coupled with the pet name, led her to believe that perhaps she wasn’t the only older woman he’d tried to charm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About time someone got him some home training.” Sadayo teased. “What’s your secret, newspaper to the snout when he tries to hump your leg?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hardly, my guinea pig wouldn’t hurt a fly.” There was that nickname again, and the way her eyes fell on him, they weren’t like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, were they? “Though his leash could use a tug every now and again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woof.” Ren seemed to take it in stride, not having foreseen this turn of events, but watching with great interest. “In addition to being her patient, on occasion I’ve helped Doctor Takemi as a test subject in her clinical trials.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, those vitamins you mentioned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Precisely. They work wonders too, great for a pick-me-up after school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, is the chess club really that strenuous?” Tae drained the last of her mug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends on the coach you have.” His eyes met with Sadayo’s momentarily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We talkin’ chess club over here?” Ryuji slid into place, all but edging his friend out on the way to introduce himself to the doctor. “Hi, Ryuji Sakamoto. Have we met? I feel like we’ve met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Down, boy.” Tae talked to him as though he were an overeager labrador retriever, which wasn’t far off the mark. “I’ve already got one puppy nipping at my heels. I don’t need another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tough crowd.” The blonde winced. “How ‘bout you, Miss K? What brings you around these parts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor’s appointment.” She nodded to the woman across the table. “How was school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh.” Both boys shrugged in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s school.” Ryuji continued. “Had this assembly where they brought out our new guidance counselor, gave us the usual come and talk if you’re having problems dealing with the current crisis blah blah blah. Whatever man, I don’t need no therapy. Kamoshida’s behind bars, and that’s good enough for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to be therapy as such.” Tae offered an alternative. “Sometimes all you need is someone to talk to, right Ren?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everybody needs an outlet.” The unusually quiet teen spoke up. “I have mine, and Ryuji has his.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s called a punching bag with that mop-head King Fuckface on it.” Ryuji coughed. “Sorry, Miss K.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such colorful wordplay, I can see your lessons are paying off.” Tae had a laugh at the expense of her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if these two spent less time on their phones.” Truthfully, Sadayo had been working up the courage to speak to him face to face since their last meeting at the bridge. The brief calls and messages and looks exchanged in class didn’t quite suffice, and had Takemi pressed further, she might have revealed the woman’s choice of cafe was part of a subconscious desire to force such a reunion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Little more crowded than I pictured, though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guilty as charged.” Ren put his hands up. “We’ll leave you to it then. Until next time, Doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark haired boy nodded and his friend followed him, pumping a bit more bass into his voice up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So bro, where’s the weights you said you were gonna let me borrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women simply shook their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s my cue to go.” Takemi slid out of the booth and shouldered her purse. “This was fun, and I agree, we should do it again sometime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bet!” Sadayo smiled. “It was a pleasure, sorry if those guys made you leave or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. I should really be getting back to work anyway.” The doctor leaned over to speak in confidence. “And by the way, you’re a terrible liar. You didn’t even look at the blonde one once the entire time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s not like that-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Save it, sister.” Takemi simply held a hand up. “Go do whatever it is you’re going to do with you-know-who. Have fun, and for God’s sake, be safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Takemi-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’ve said my piece.” The doctor stopped her again. “‘Til next time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo watched as her high heels clicked away, pausing for a spell by the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgot something?” Sojiro asked, polishing a mug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good coffee.” She slipped some money in the tip jar. “Tad bitter for my taste, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come back tomorrow, I’ll have something smoother. And I’ll be sure to stop by your clinic sometime too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can see you’ve got a fever going already.” Tae swung the door open and stepped out. “Get home safe, Kawakami!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, she’s a real kidder, that one.” The man continued wiping down his mugs. “Hoo boy, if I were younger...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo let that thought hang as not to encourage him, meanwhile the commotion from upstairs drew her attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again for the coffee, Sojiro.” She brought the cups and saucers to the front, polite reflex rendering her unable to leave the table dirty. “And sorry about mooching off your goodwill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She procured a few bills from her purse, which Sojiro waved away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep it, Miss. Your money’s no good here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I at least put it in the tip jar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you insist.” His attempt to be magnanimous drew another thud from upstairs, that had the man reaching for the broom. “Damn kids, how many times do I have to tell them not to go stomping around up there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go have a few words with them.” Sadayo soothed. “I’ve been meaning to speak with Ren anyhow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be my guest.” The older man crossed his arms. “You know I caught him talking on the phone past midnight the other day when I came in to get something, and he had the nerve to tell me it was school related. Can you believe that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure can.” The red returned to her face. “Gotta go now, bye!”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you do up here, dude?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This, pretty much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” Ryuji looked around the desolate attic room, picking something out of his teeth. “That kinda sucks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadayo watched from her furtive perch, eyes peeking just over the stairs as the pair conversed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should get some like, chairs and decorations up here, man. Chicks like that kinda shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve heard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah man, you could put some wall art up, get some posters. I see you got the TV on deck, I could let you borrow Assassin’s Creed or something if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ryuji, they sent me away to juvie. My parents weren’t gonna let me bring the Playstation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riiight.” The blonde hunched forward, hands in his pockets. “But hey, we’re makin’ bank with all that sweet Mementos cash, you oughta have enough saved up to just buy one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That money is a nest egg for all the Thieves, Ryuji. You never know when we’ll need it, running into the kind of trouble we do. It’s not for frivolous expenses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I get it. Sheesh, blame a guy for trying to enjoy the spoils of victory. When are we celebrating our win anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m making arrangements. I just wanted to wait for this first round of interrogations to pass, the police will lose interest once the lack of physical evidence becomes clear and the media presence clears out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me, they really gave it to me in there. Shit, you’d think I was the one doing the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re just trying to wear you down.” Ren put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “But we don’t bend, and we don’t break.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah, brother.” Ryuji returned the gesture, looking up to the thick wooden beam above their heads. “How many pull ups did you say you could do on that thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fifty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit, I-” The blonde’s phone began to ring and buzz itself into a frenzy. “Ah shoot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it Ann?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s my mom. She needs me back at the house to help move something.” He caught Joker’s palm in one of their esoteric handshakes. “Catch you later, bro.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peace.” They clapped each other on the back, and Ryuji departed, but not before loudly greeting Sadayo on his way down the steps. “Oh hey, Teach! Thought’cha went home already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello again...” She replied weakly. “I’m actually here to see Ren.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Ryuji gone, the dark haired lad simply waited for her slow, awkward ascent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The buttons of Ren’s uniform were undone, giving him a casual air as they stood apart, seemingly waiting for a tumbleweed to slide across the floor between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did your appointment with Takemi go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, good. We uh, covered a lot of stuff.” She circled around to take a seat on the couch. “Thanks for recommending her, by the way, she’s great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She does good work, and deserves to have more business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to ask about the arrangement you two have. This ‘guinea pig’ thing, does she pay you or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t answer my question, Ren.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s put it this way, I don’t keep the other Thieves on payroll. It’s a voluntary thing, more of a favor for a favor type of deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So she’s a Thief.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He stated flat out. “She’s what you’d call a confidant. I imagine she has some inkling of what I do, but it’s not something we ever really discussed up front, and certainly not to the degree that you and I have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So she doesn’t know about the Metaverse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to my knowledge.” His eyes flashed. “Unless you let something slip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hardly. I don’t think she got much out of my rambling besides me being old, tired, and broke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true.” He took a seat beside her. “You’re so much more than those things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to argue with my bank statements?” She huffed. “I appreciate the thought Ren, but there are some things you’ll have to learn when you’re older.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you do this to yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious. I know people who hold down multiple jobs, it’s hard, but they don’t suffer like you do. I think of the woman I saw come to life in the Palace, or the one smiling downstairs in the cafe, and I see her being ground up by a system that doesn’t care until the light inside goes out” Ren’s hand went for hers, but she didn’t flinch. “I told you when we met again that I didn’t want to see you like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you want to save me, is that it?” Sadayo’s mind told her to tug and pull away, but she remained where she was. “You can’t just wish away the realities of adulthood, Ren. No matter how much time you spend playing Peter Pan in the Metaverse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and I both know this goes deeper than just making ends meet.” His eyes were gray and piercing, trapping hers in their gaze. “You’re carrying this cross all on your own that you won’t tell anyone else about, that’s not healthy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadayo, I explained to you the secrets of the Metaverse, the otherworld that exists as a mirror to our own. You know just about everything there is to know about me and what I do, but transparency is a two way street. Meet me halfway here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you really want to know?” She huffed, finally taking her hand away to throw up her arms. “I owe a certain family a huge debt that I’m continuously paying off, and I’ve had to work soul-sucking menial job after menial job to try and cover it just to keep my head above water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did this happen? Was it a loan shark?” His hands tightened into fists. “Are they threatening you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s more like a soft form of extortion, I guess you would call it.” The woman rubbed her temples and sighed. “This is why I didn’t want to tell you, because you’d get your blood up and then my business becomes the Thieves’ business, and then it becomes this whole thing. So please Ren, could you just listen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fair enough.” He backed off. “You’re not indebted to the yakuza or anything like that, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, might as well be.” Sadayo shook her head. “No, I’m afraid things are more complicated than that. It’s a long, sad chapter in the longer and sadder story of my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He seemed more pensive now, looking not unlike the Ren she knew in class. “Take it from the top then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She cleared her throat, though the sentence to come felt like a five story drop off a sheer cliff. “Before Shujin, I taught at another school, same grade as I do now. I made every effort to help my students succeed, including tutoring them after school if they needed it. There was one student in particular who needed it more than anyone else, a boy by the name of Takase.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just saying the name felt like an admission of guilt, like it wasn’t her right to speak on it. But this was her story too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was a troubled young man who either fell asleep in my class or skipped it entirely, but he wasn’t the juvenile delinquent everyone said he was. You see, his family expected him to hold down </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> part time jobs and still go to school. His parents died when he was young, and his legal guardians were out of work, so it fell on this kid’s shoulders to support them. Can you imagine that? Seventeen years old and having to put bread on the table for a whole household?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman scoffed as if to imply that she knew Ren was incapable of such a feat, but the truth was that she didn’t think she could have pulled it off either, already at her wit’s end trying to hold up Takase’s end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’d be a lot for anyone to handle, let alone a teenager.” He agreed. “So you took him under your wing, mentored him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tutored him every night I could. The staff wrote him off as an underperforming slacker, I saw a bright, motivated young man trying to fit in an education in between every waking hour that wasn’t work. His guardians didn’t like that, said I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>distracting</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, if you can believe it. They yelled at me to get out of their house, told me to stop coming around or else they would go and tell the school that I was harassing them. That was a fun conversation with my boss, having to explain that no, I wasn’t pursuing an illicit relationship with a student, but was looking out for his best interests.Did you know that he would have been the first person in his family to go to college?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would have, huh?” Ren’s hand slid over her shaking fist, enough to calm it for the time being. The irony was not lost on him, but he kept his tongue holstered until she was finished recounting her trauma, and maybe after that as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...” Sadayo looked away. “After that, I wasn’t welcome in their house anymore, so we had to start meeting elsewhere to help him get through his studies. The hours were erratic, but I didn’t mind working around his schedule. Still, we used to stay out until pretty late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words struggled to find a way past the egg in her throat, and Sadayo realized that this was actually the first time she was telling this story to completion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was one of those nights, we left this 24 hour internet cafe just past midnight. He’d gotten off a shift bussing tables earlier and had to wake up for school in a couple more hours. We left separately, I even sent him one of those ‘Get home safe’ texts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time all day, she could feel the darkness closing in, the weight on her chest that made her debate whether it was worth getting up in the morning now resurfacing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He got hit by a car on the way home. I wanted to believe it was because of a drunk or negligent driver, but the EMTs and witnesses said he just collapsed in the middle of the street from exhaustion. Of course, the family blamed me, called me every name in the book, threatened to sue me and the school into the ground, et cetera. They might not have been able to prove anything in court, but now that their workhorse was gone, they needed someone else to provide for them. They came to me, in their time of grief, and said that since I was responsible for his death, I should be responsible for the weight he carried after he was gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s horrible. They manipulated you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stole</span>
  </em>
  <span> from you.” Try as he might to remain calm, the all too familiar passion in his eyes burned brighter than his empathy. “They bled him dry and tried to pin it on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was I going to say, no? Trust me, I’ve heard it all before.” Sadayo was more disappointed in herself than angry, her flame for that fight having burned out long ago. “The point is, I owe them big money, and I don’t think they intend to stop until I drop dead too. And that’s the way it’s been, first of every month, they come for their pound of flesh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did they say what would happen if you ever failed to make a payment?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruin my life, soil my name, basically make it impossible for me to be employed as a teacher anywhere. I’ve had a few months where payments have lapsed and I’d rather not call their bluff. That’s how I ended up in the maid business, sure the hours are hell and the clientele are worse, but the pay is pretty decent. Hell, if I really wanted to, I could do this full time and probably make more than my day job, which is pretty sad now that I say it out loud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would have thought Shujin paid its teachers better than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought Shujin was gonna be better in a lot of ways.” She melted into the couch. “I was so ready for a fresh start, I was practically begging them to let me in, which I didn’t expect them to actually do. I let them pile all this crap on me because I wanted to show I was a good worker and I could handle it, but I just ended up self-destructing instead.” Sadayo put face in her hands. “Pathetic, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna kick you when you’re down.” Ren lowered his head next to hers. “Even if you want me to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you gonna do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren mulled it over for a moment before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much do you need for the next installment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren, you can’t honestly-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much?” He repeated, his eyes as grave as she had ever seen them. “Ballpark estimate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know. A hundred thousand yen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought so- Wait what?” She sat up straight at once. “That’s not an insignificant amount of money to just go throwing around, especially at your age.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can afford it. If it’s enough to throw off the yoke the slave drivers have on you for a month, then it’s worth it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t take that money, Ren.” Tempting as it was, she already felt guilt about the smartphone, and a smaller part of her wondered if she wouldn’t be trading one debt for another. “And it’s actually more like five hundred thousand yen...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That ought to shut him up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” He scratched his chin. “Give me two weeks, plus or minus a few days, and I should have your money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re joking.” She scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I could do it in less time, but I’d rather not involve the others if I don’t have to and I do have exams around the corner so appearances have to be kept up.” Ren put his hands behind his head. “But I’m totally serious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to not making any frivolous expenses?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lending you a hand  is not frivolous. I founded the Thieves with the intention of helping people without the means to help themselves. If I turned a blind eye to one of our own in their time of need, that’d make me a pretty sorry excuse for a friend, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My problems are not your problems, Ren. These people, they’re like parasites, you can’t appease them by waving a few bills around and hoping they’ll go away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t intend to do that at all.” The smile returned to his face. “This is just a stop-gap measure, something to hold them off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you planning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious? The healthy human mind doesn’t wake up every day with the intention of making an indentured servant out of an innocent woman while they sit on their ass and collect a check. I’m going to change their hearts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sadayo couldn’t believe what she was hearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” He shrugged. “It worked for Kamoshida.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> time! Which we’re not even sure about the long term effects of!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, he’ll be alright.” Ren waved her concerns away. “You saw him at the assembly. He might not be back at one hundred percent yet, but that was Kamoshida up there, and not some vegetable or puppet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be that as it may, young man, you can’t wield this power all willy-nilly. Just zapping anyone you don’t like isn’t justice. These people aren’t evil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just described them as parasites not five minutes ago. Feeding off your youth and the income you provide while acting as a constant detriment to your physical and mental health. That might not stack up to the crimes committed at Shujin, but that doesn’t mean we have to lie down and take it. These people don’t care about you, Sadayo, just look at the position they’ve put you in! What’s the endgame here, work you to the bone until you drop dead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it, there’s no need to be so dramatic.” She hadn’t even told him about the sister company to the maid service that offered “extra” with its services, but his blood was plenty hot already. “You know I asked you once what gives you the right to judge people like this, and you still haven’t given me an answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I was chosen. All I know is that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> chosen, and you are too. The rules to this arrangement might be obscure, but there are rules, so I believe there has to be a purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s how you see yourself? This hero chosen by divine mandate to bring justice to the downtrodden? To rescue the princess and save the day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call it what you want, but I’m not a bystander. Not while I have the capacity to protect the people I care about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where does it end, Ren? Are you just going to go running to the Metaverse every time you have a shitty boss or something, don’t you see how selfish that is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m disappointed that you would think I’m that petty.” He looked hurt, but resolute. “This isn’t about payback for some imagined slight, this is about changing your life for the better, and that can’t happen while these people are treating you as their slave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that how you’re going to change society? One heart at a time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I have to.” He nodded. “I won’t see you fall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve accepted enough of your help, Ren. I can’t just keep taking your money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t.” He raised himself from the couch and offered her a hand. “Come with me, to Mementos. We’ll earn the money, pay off your debt, and make sure they never come after you again, together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the outstretched palm, promising more adventures to come, but at a cost potentially higher than any sum of yen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is it always an ultimatum with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can always walk away, Sadayo. I’d never force your hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but how can I be sure you’ll give this up even if I told you not to lay a finger on them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you got me there.” He admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought so.” She took his hand. “Now I’m pretty much obligated to go to make sure this is all happening above board. I don’t want them harmed, I just want to send a message.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they’ll get it, loud and clear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And stop talking so ominously. It weirds me out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He hung his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Ren.” Sadayo embraced him, to his and her own surprise. “What am I gonna do with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned the hug, eventually, basking in the fact that he’d never been as close to her before this moment. His memories of the Metaverse had a dreamlike quality to them, the same energies that allowed bullets and blades to register as mere phantom pains also turned the more pleasant touched into grains of sand between his fingers. Fun as it may have been, it was now substitute for the here and now, he thought, idly tousling a strand of curly hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lean on me.” He whispered. “And I’ll protect you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who’s going to protect </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that an offer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone has to do it.” She huffed, sending a lock of hair blowing upwards. “We have to lean on each other. That’s the only way this is gonna work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren bit his tongue, not wanting to push the definition of what “this” was just yet. Still, with his hand at her hip, and the other in her hair, she could have stopped him at any time if she didn’t want him roaming, but she didn’t. Instead, her head seemed to follow his movements, eyes looking up into his as their lips were slightly ajar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren...” Her voice snapped his eyes open, the two of them swaying to some music unheard. “Do you think we could start tomorrow night? With the Metaverse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Of course.” He answered as soon as his throat cleared, the pair extricating themselves from each other’s warmth to look for their missing composure. “Just say the word.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Sadayo grinned. “And Morgana can come too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat grumbled as he was called out, traipsing out from under the couch and muttering something about “the good part” as he rubbed himself against their legs. If she didn’t know any better, she could have sworn her foot came off the ground in his attempt to swoon her, and if the butterflies in her stomach were any indication, it was working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't know why I come here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't know why I stay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I've been breathing in the corner with the reasons I shake</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The sensations that suggest me come equipped with a haze</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's the pinch of every soul I never choose to embrace</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song: Bobby - Sore Spores</p><p>A/N: Quick update, shorter chapter too. I was gonna tack on another scene at the end here but it felt at odds with the tone I wanted to close on. Ironically, I enjoy writing these sorts of chapters more where it’s just characters airing some shit out even if there’s not a lot of overarching plot progression more than the ones where I have to power through the stations of canon like I’m making bus stops. It’s all good though, I understand the concerns that things might be moving too fast or two slow between them, though generally it always comes down to me figuring if there’s something cute or interesting I can toss them into and see what happens. I also really liked the conversation Sadayo and Tae had back in Chapter 3 and I enjoyed the dynamic so much, I decided to make it a recurring bit. I’ve got a bunch of ideas as to how things can branch off from here, but hopefully you’ll see those next time in a meatier update.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song: Cibo Matto - King of Silence</p><p>A/N: I've had the idea for a Kawakami x Ren story floating around for a while now and decided to put pen to paper. This'll be the first story I write for Persona in general so any feedback is welcome. Since this is focused on their relationship, I won't be covering every significant event in game, but rather I'll try to offer a different look at their inner lives and what drives them closer together. Updates may be sporadic, but I love this pairing, and I think it deserves more good fics. </p><p>Thanks for stopping by</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>